Thin Line Between Love and Age
by Blood Venom Tears0816
Summary: Alice parents dies in a car accindent and leaves a new born behind, just turned seventeen, what will Alice do when she has to run, scared that they would put her sister in the hands of social services? How would she take care of them both? Rated M B/A
1. Chapter 1

_**Thin line between Love and Age=TLBLA**_

**A/N: Only time I will say it…..I don't own shit.**

**Alice/Bella **

**Rated M**

_**Alice's Parents dies leaving a new born for the seventeen year old to take care of, she's scared that the social services will take her Sister from her. So she claims her as her own, and runs. **_

_**How will Alice support this infant if she's on the run from the social service?"**_

_**And will Bella come and save the two before Alice get sucked into the street life.**_

_**Read and find out.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 1 **_

"Alice, you are needed in the principle office" my teacher overly loud voice rang through the class room, who could that be? I just talked to Mom not that long ago, could it be the baby?

She just gave birth last week, she might be sick?

Rushing to gather my things, I ran from the classroom to the office, when I got there; I saw so many people there with sad looks and tears.

Oh No!

"Alice" the front desk woman says with sadness thick in her voice, I felt my heart get heavy as the principle came over to me and grab my hand.

"Alice have a seat" I glared at him and snatched my hand from his.

"No, I'm find standing up…what's going on" I looked at them as no one spoke and it was irritating me to the fullest, something happen and they were being assholes.

"Well?" I yelled as the police officer I didn't know was even in the room stood up, he walked over to me and took his hat off.

"There been an accident involving your Parents" I felt my hands shaking.

"They died as a semi truck hit them in the middle of a intersection while turning, I am so sorry for your loses" he bowed his head as I felt my whole chest just cave, and everything started to get dizzy.

"Alice!" all that ran through my mind before I passed out was…..

Cathy….my one week old sister.

88888888

When I finally came back around, I quickly jumped up from the table I was currently laying on and saw my coat; I needed to get out here.

"Alice your awake" I school nurse said as I ignored her and finished putting my coat on, I needed to get to the baby sitter before the news leaked out about our parents.

Mom….Dad

I felt the tears well but, I quickly wished them away, I needed to be strong and focus for my sister.

"Where do you think your going?" she asked as I pushed pass her as she yelled after me. But I ran as fast my legs could take me, I needed to get to her and save her from being put in the system. I finally got to my car and I took sixty all the way their, when I arrived; I saw a police car already parked out their and my heart dropped.

I was too late.

"No" I choked with tears as I frantically pulled the seat belt from around and got out, running across the street, I burst into the daycare as a older woman with gray hair and blues eyes stopped me.

"Sorry miss but, are you an Mother?" she asked as I quickly opened my mouth not really thinking about my words before they spilled out.

"Yes, I have a week old here and I'm a little hesitant…..I got to the corner but I couldn't do it, can you go and see if she's awake or not?" I asked as the older woman smiled warmly.

"Awe….I remember those scary days of leaving your new born, it's very hard and I really do understand, I'll go and get her for you. What's her name and what's your phone number" after I gave her the information, I sat down nervous as hell.

I really hope I wasn't too late.

Ten minutes, fucking ten minutes until I saw her cut the corner with Cathy in her hands, my whole body relax in a heap as a smile across my face.

"Here she's is, such a gorgeous little girl you have" I smiled and took Cathy from her and pulled her to my chest as tears finally fell from my eyes.

"Thank you" I said to the woman as she smiled and gave me that diaper bag.

"No problem, I suggest you wait on daycare" I quickly left and was so happy that Mom had left the spare car seat in my car after dinner last week. When I got her strapped in and ready to go, I got in and started the car.

"It's just you and me now kid" my voice broke as I drove away, I arrived at the house and quickly grabbed her from the car, we made our way into the house. It still smelled like the apple pie that Mom was cooking for dinner today, I saw Dad's coffee cup still sitting on the counter with cold coffee still in it. They must of have been in a rush to get out of here as I quickly ran upstairs with Cathy and started to gather all the clothes from her dresser and closet. I took her out of the baby seat and laid her down in her bed and finished packing all her things up.

It was five o'clock when I finally finished packing everything for us; I raided the cabinets and refrigerator, after everything was packed and put by the door. I quickly ran back up stairs to get her ready when suddenly I heard the door bell ring.

NO!

I quickly put her in her seat as; she fussed and started to cry.

"Shh Cathy" I said as she quieted down, I rushed down stairs and into Dad's office where he keep all his important things, I knew he had a safe in here but he never let me into it though ;but I did know the password. Putting the password in, the safe popped open and I grabbed everything that was in there and stuffed it in her baby bag. The person started to pound on the door and I heard a familiar voice come through.

"Alice! I know you're in there open the door!" I heard my best friend Angela yelled, at this point I couldn't trust anyone but myself and I had to get Cathy out of here. I slid down the wall and pulled Cathy to me and waited for Angela to get tired and leave so I can start packing the things in the car. While sitting here, I could feel the pain trying to creep inside my chest as the tears started to well.

Renee and Charlie

My Mother and Father was dead…gone forever.

I manage to fall asleep, I woke up and notice that it was already seven and I knew that it was time to go. I quickly heated up a bottle and fed her, her brown eyes shining back at me as I fed her, this was my third time really holding her since she was born. I was so scared that I was going to drop her, so I stayed away.

"I'm so sorry baby girl" I let my tears fall to her blanket as she closed her small hand and reopened it.

"I will protect you from any evil" I whispered, it wasn't me anymore…..I had duties as a woman to care for this child and protect her from anything that was a treat.

I could feel my mothering instincts bursting through and engulfing my body as I watched her finished her bottle. Quickly burping her as she fell back to sleep, I pack everything in the car and finally got in and looked at the house that I was raised in for seventeen years.

"Goodbye Mother, Father" I started the car and press down on the gas, as I flew down the street…

_**Five months later….**_

"Alice you need to get your ass out there now and make my damn money!" his booming voice had scared Cathy awake as I watched her face scrunched up as her cry bounced off the walls. I quickly picked her up as she wailed louder.

"Here give her to me and get ready, we don't need his ass coming in here scaring her even more" Evian said taking my crying five months old from my arms.

"Thank you Evian, if it wasn't for you and the other girls I don't know what I would do" I said as she smiled and cooed at the baby in her arms.

"I don't want to think about that, get ready and please don't pissed James off today, I don't want to be up all night nursing you back to health…..last time you scared the shit out me" I walked over to her and kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry, I won't piss him off but, I can't promise not to come back with bruises" I told her and bend down to kiss Cathy on he forehead as she smiled and reached up to touch my cheek.

"Mommy will be back baby love, be good for Evian will you" she answered me in some type baby language that I couldn't comprehend.

"Be carful Alice" Evian looked at me serious as I smiled at sadly.

"I will" grabbing my long black jacket, I gave them a smile and walked out the room. I saw all the girls was already in lone and ready. I quickly walked up and got in line as James walked out with Victoria hanging off his arm like a parasite.

"You know the rules, now go out there and make my money" he said smiling as Victoria laughed, she was the worse bitch this earth had every seen, this bitch was heartless to the core. I still remember when I came here in desperation. We were running out of money and Cathy was running out of food and clothes, I could steal for so long and I didn't want to risk myself and getting arrested trying to steal diapers from a liquor store.

So I settled for a brothel that was not far from the hotel we were currently living out of since we ran off, my Father only had a couple of hundreds that was in the safe and that was quickly spent on Cathy and her food and clothes. I didn't really care if I didn't eat or had clothes…all that mattered to me was my child being feed and clothed.

When I entered the brothel, it was very clean and professional when you came in but, when I got to the back where all the girls were living…

It was a zoo; without handlers.

Dirt was everywhere, girls everywhere….it was not what I want my Sister to be introduced to but I had to do what I had to. After James and I talked for what seems like hours, he finally cracked and let me work for him, he didn't like that I had a child but, he knew that I would make a fortune for him.

And that day Alice Swan was turned into a well known prostitute named …._Ginger._

I was so scared, but Evian one of the oldest girls here had took me under her wing and taught everything she knew. I was a virgin, so I knew that would bring in a enormous amount of money, James was like a kid in a candy store when bets were being thrown out there for the first one to have me, it was so fucking disgusting how men came here some drunk; some sober and married to fuck on girls that was the same age as their youngest daughters at homes.

My first time was actually not what I expected, I was walking and he stopped me. He asked and I told…..we were at his hotel room in seconds, I was so scared and he notice and was gentle and sweet about it. After the act, he drove me back to the corner I was at and paid me but I wanted to thank him for not being so harsh and he just smiled at me and spoke.

"I'm glad that I made your first time special and not regretful" his voice was so sweet and he drove off, he became my regular and before I could blink…I had five regulars and was making more money than all the girl could put together. James was thrilled and started to treat me better than the other girls, there were jealousy and envy but, I never let it get to me…..all that was on my mind was my baby that I always looked forward to greeting whenever I came home.

She was my only reason for living.

Months went by and James started to get a little touchy feely and Victoria didn't like that at all, I didn't want James but he was so damn determine and I couldn't fight any longer. I heard all the horrible stories of rapes from the girls that was here. Never did I thought that I would ever find myself in that position and now that I witness the act performed on me, it tore my already heart into half. James never apologize and I know he would never will, I stop going out to the front when we were allowed freedom throughout the brothel, I just stayed in my room with Cathy or we would go out to the park. Everyday, I watched her grow and get bigger and bigger…..I was so happy that she was healthy and happy.

That was all I wanted for her.

"Alice, there a car coming!" I heard Jessica voice break through my thoughts as a black car came cutting the corner as it stop a little down the street from where we were.

"Jessica you go, I don't really feel like it" I told her, pulling a cigarette from my jacket and lighting it up.

"You sure, you needed the money more than I do?" I smiled at her as Lauren scoffed.

"Please, that girl has money up the ass….she needs to give it a rest so the rest of us can make some money" she said glaring at me as I rolled my eyes at her and blow my smoke in her face.

"Don't hate Lauren, it will put wrinkle on your face and you really won't make any money then…..no man wants to fuck a wrinkle bitch" I said as Jessica fell over laughing, but it all stopped as a tall man got out of the black car and walked over to us. He was handsome but, he face was scared up and tattoos everywhere on his neck and arms.

"What's your name beautiful?" he stared at me as I heard Lauren scoff again as I flicked the bud in the street and smirked.

"Ginger, yours" he smiled and stuck his hand out.

"Hank, will you be a doll and share a night with me" I nodded and we made it back to the car, when I got there I saw that there was two guys in the back and one in driver seat.

"Um….Is it just going to be you or…" I let my sentence hang as I felt a hand pull me inside the car; I sat between the two guys in the back as the guy got in the front and turned around smiling at me.

"Don't worry beautiful, we won't hurt you…much" they all laughed as I felt fear well inside me as I tried to grab the door handle, I felt a hand cover my mouth as I screamed.

"Shhhh, there's no need to scream…if we're not fucking you. Jerry pull in that alley right there" the car stopped as they all got out and dragged me to the alley, they pushed me to the ground as I scrambled to get up.

"Look Please! Don't do this!" I plea as they laughed, the guy Hank bent down and touched my face.

"But this is what you do isn't it?" he asked as I nodded, it was what I did…..I couldn't do anything but let them do whatever they wanted to me, over and over they all made me sucked them and they all had turns, finally they must of hand enough and stopped. I laid there on the dirty hard concrete ground of an alley as they all got dressed.

"You are one tight ass hooker, I thought your pussy would be beating out the frame with all the guys you fuck but, yours is so tight and warm" one the guys said as I just curled up as they started to walked away and I yelled.

"Wait! You didn't get me my money!" I struggled to get up as they laughed and walked back over to me, I thought that the guy Hank was reaching in his pocket to grab his wallet but suddenly I felt a hand smack me across my face.

"I don't' owe you shit whore" I felt a kick to my ribs and then everything just started to blur as multiple fist came crashing down on me, my screams were echoing through the alley as I felt something sharp pierced my side and I screamed in utter pain.

_Cathy….._

"HEY!" as everything went black….

**A/N: Wonder who that is?**

**Like it Review…..if you don't; well that's too bad**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella/Alice**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

"Emmett did you hear that?" I asked, I swear I just heard someone scream.

"Hear what?" he asked as I looked at Edward.

"You didn't hear it either?" I was going fucking crazy, the scream was so loud and these fuckers didn't hear it. Or was I just hearing things as usual?

There it was again!

"Okay! Fuckers you didn't hear that" I said as they both looked it me and nodded, I didn't think and ran. I might be a formal cop but, I still had my gun and I was about to use that motherfucker. Running through the dark streets of forks, I got closer and closer as the screams hit my ears painfully.

"Bella, to your left!" Edward yelled, I quickly cut through the alley and saw five guys surrounding something…someone.

"HEY!" I yelled, pulling my gun out and aiming that shit right the fucker in front of me, Emmett and Edward drew their gun as well. They all froze in terror, my eyes were on the broken girl on the floor as Edward and Emmett yelled for them to get on their knees. My chest seized in pain at watching the girl struggling to stay conscious. I felt my rage well, as I cocked the gun back and aimed it at the closest fucker to me.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't blow your fucking face off right now?" I spat out, I could feel Edward hand on my shoulder but, I quickly shrugged it off.

"Don't shoot!" the shortest guy in the group said, I could see that he pissed his pants and laughed.

"Why? You took something that didn't belong to you" I aimed my gun at his dick; I took a closer step to the girl and saw that she was bleeding from a knife wound to the side.

"She a fucking hooker!" I quickly smacked him in the face with the butt of the gun and glared down at him, because she was hooker; it gave them the right to beat her!

"I'm like seconds from blowing your shit back"

"Bella why don't you step back for a minute and cool down" Edward said, I couldn't calm down…..not now.

"I can't" looking down at the girl, I saw that she was a fucking kid! You could still see the baby fat around her neck; she had to be like sixteen or seventeen.

"She's fucking kid!" I yelled running to one of the guy and stuck the barrel in his mouth, Edward and Emmett both yelled for me to stop but, I couldn't.

I was too far gone.

"You're lucky I'm not one of those cops that shoot first and ask questions later" I said low and dangerous, what they did to this girl was uncalled for.

"Bella! Step away and calm yourself NOW" Edward said grabbing my shoulders, pulling me away from the guy but, not before I kicked him square in the face.

"Bella, look at me" I turned my head to look at him, but my eyes was still on that fucker who was bleeding badly from his nose.

Fucker!

"Bella, you need to calm down…..do it for the girl, she needs you to focus" I felt myself coming back as I looked at the girl who finally lost the battle of staying awake. I pushed off Edward and ran to her, softly as I could; I picked her up and pulled her into my arms. She was so fragile and small in my arms, I was scared that I was going to crush her. Running us to the car, I heard Emmett behind me and opening the door for me.

"Call Carlisle I tell him that we are bringing someone in"

"Wait! Bella, do you think that's wise. The girl is a prostitute, we should be arresting her" gritting my teeth together, I didn't want to get into all that bullshit….all I wanted to do was get this girl some medical help.

"Emmett! Fuck the police act, the girl needs our help" I yelled as he looked down at the small child in my arms.

"Bella…I know what your doing and I won't let you lose yourself like last time, she's not Emily" hearing her name escape his lips made my already shattered heart break all over again. He was right, she wasn't Emily but, that doesn't mean I couldn't help her.

At least I got here in time to help her…..

"Look! Here's the keys to the car, go! I'll catch a ride, just go and take care of her" I quickly grabbed the keys from his hands and fled. Carefully putting her into the car, I drove to my house, I didn't know why I went to my house instead of the hospital but I couldn't dwell on that now. Carrying her inside, I quickly race up the stairs and laid her down on the bed. Hours has gone by, after I clean and changed her into some pajamas and a t shirt, I sat down in my computer chair waiting for her to wake up. Around midnight I heard a knock on the door, I was debating on leaving her to open it or just ignore it all together.

What if she wakes up?

My phone vibrated in my pocket, flipping it open I answered it.

"Hello"

"Bella open the damn door!" Rolling my eyes at my sister in law, I quickly made my way down to the front door and open it, she closed her phone and glared at me.

"Why do I get a phone call from Edward that you went ape shit and was losing it again?" I gave myself a note to beat the shit out of Edward when I see him. Rosalie and I relationship was very complicated, we've been on and off since High School. Our relationship was basically sex and fighting, well…until I broke it off with her and she fell in love with my brother Emmett after I went off to College. People thought that I was going to go crazy but, actually I was grateful he took her off my hands.

She was one crazy ass woman.

After a year, they got married and I found Emily, she was my sunshine. I would have given up everything and anything for her, I wish I could just hear her voice; just once telling me that she loved me.

"Bella! Are you even listening to me?" I looked up at her.

"No, not really" I closed the door and locked it, I was itching to get back to the girl before she woke up, but Rosalie was in her moods to talk and shit. Walking into the kitchen, with her following behind I quickly poured some water in a cup and took my last dose of medicine for today. I watched as Rosalie flinched at the sight.

"Do you have to take those when I'm sitting right here" she said narrowing her eyes at me, she wouldn't tell a soul but, I knew that she was worried about me worried that I was going to slipped back into my ways when Emily and Emma died. Those days was the worse days of my life, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat…I was a walking corpse.

I protected everyone else family from harm, but failed to protect my own.

"Bella, what ever your think stop it right now!" I heard Rosalie say, but I was too far gone in my thoughts to stop now. Remembering, the dead silence as I took the stairs to our master bedroom slowly with my gun drawn and ready, never have our house been quite when I came home from work. Everyday I was met at the door by a hyper four year old who wouldn't let my leg go until I didn't give her spin around, but that day….I was not ambushed by a hyper four year old, I was ambushed by silence.

Nothing but silence.

"Bella! Don't do this" her voice sounded so far away, I saw myself making it to the door. Scared of what I was going to find, I slowly pushed the door open with the gun and walked in.

"Bella! Can you hear me?" Carlisle? When did he get here?

"Bella, I need you to stop what ever your doing and come back to us" I couldn't, I was already in the room, I having gotten this far in my dreams. Every time I did get to the door… I would wake up in a sweat, walking around the room, I saw the blood and ripped clothes everywhere. Swallowing the fear and pain, I finally got to the bathroom door.

The fucking bathroom door.

"She's going into shock!" I heard Carlisle yelled as I felt my body freeze up on me as I reach for the doorknob.

Was this my mind trying to protect me from seeing what my heart could not handle?

I tried to move but, no such luck. My mind had frozen this part of the night, so I wouldn't have to relive it over and over again in my head.

"Bella if you can hear me! The girl is waking up" WHAT!

Blinking my eyes and giving out a deep harsh breath, I looked up at Carlisle and sprinted up the stairs. She shouldn't wake up alone. I could feel the medicine working its way through my body, as I took multiple step at a time to get to the girl faster. When I got there I saw that Edward was trying to calm the terrified girl down, it made me angry that he was touching her and she was obliviously trying to get away from him but he kept holding her.

"Let her go!" …..

**AlicePOV~**

First thing I smelled when I woke up was…colon.

Oh no! I quickly let my eyes open and scan my surroundings, it looked like I was in a bedroom of some sort.

How the hell did I get here?

"You're awake!" snapping my neck to the voice, I felt my fear rise yet again at the deepness of the voice. I was in a room with a guy.

"W…Who are you?" my voice cracked in fear, he was so tall and muscular…..can very out weight me.

"Hey…Don't be scared, look I'm Edward and I'm a cop" NO! He was going to take me to jail! And I wouldn't see Cathy ever again. The pain that erupted from my chest made me let out a blood curling scream, I couldn't leave Cathy…..she was my everything.

I couldn't leave her.

"Calm down! Please Bella will kill me" I heard him say as I ponder who this Bella was, a killer? A kidnapper?

"Please just let me go, I swear I won't tell anybody" I pleaded as he grabbed me, and that's when all hell broke loose. I screamed, the door busted open and I saw this brown haired woman with raging eyes staring at me.

"Let her go!" her voice was so deadly that it made both me and Edward shiver in fear, he quickly let me go as I stumbled about to fall to the ground but was caught by two soft arms, wrapping themselves around me like a protective blanket. Her smell, made me think of my Mother for some reason and the tears started to fall heavily.

"Shhh, no one will hurt you here…..you're safe with me"

And I actually believe her.

**A/N: Got some in sight on what's going on with Bella, I am open for any beta who wants to help me get this story moving.**

**Until next time**

**Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella/Alice**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

Sitting here watching here sleep was oddly comforting; I felt this strange pull to protect her. I almost lost it when I saw Edward holding her against her will. She had to be like five four, a small petite thing, she looked under weight and fragile.

"Bella?" I looked over my shoulder and saw Rosalie standing there by the door, why was she still here? Emmett had left awhile ago.

"Why are you still here" she walked into the room and sat down across the sleeping girl, I felt myself flinch at her closeness.

"Because, you need me" last time she said that, we both was naked in my bed. I was still apologizing to Emmett for that, even though he already forgave me but, still I betrayed him and that ate at my heart big time.

"Rosalie, I really don't have the time for your shit right now"

"Look, your not your self right now and I want to help you get back to the Bella I know" I looked down at the girl as she shift in her sleep, she looked uncomfortable. I slowly pulled the pillow from her under her stomach and put behind her head, the grimace look disappeared from her face.

"I don't think that Bella will ever come back" I told her as she moved closer to me, I know that Rosalie was a bitch but, she was a beautiful bitch and somehow she still held the strings to my heart as well as Emily.

"You're losing your self and I won't stand here and let your self get involved in this girl's life because, you have this hero complex thing you got going on" signing, we left the room and went to the living room, I fell against the couch and ran my hands through my long brown hair.

"She's just a kid Rose"

"I know, but we don't know why she's doing this….most prostitutes have reasons for why they are doing it"

"What could have happen for her to seek prostitution Rose? It's heartbreaking to watch. She's like fucking seventeen!" I punch the couch as Rosalie flinch back and took some steps back from me.

"We will help her, but first we need to help you" I looked up at her and opened my arms to her, she bit her lip and debated in walking to me or not. We didn't have a good track record when it came to comforting each other, it always in up with us naked some how.

"Bella….I don't think that's wise"

"Rosalie, I love my brother and I won't make that mistake again….I just need a fucking hug" she quickly wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face in hair; I closed my eyes and inhaled her sweet smell.

"Bella, you know I will always love you"

"I love you too Rosalie, you were my first love and will always have that title" I told her as she kissed the corner of my mouth as I pushed her back against the couch, I laid my head down on her stomach while her fingers racked through my hair.

"I got to the bathroom door this time" I whispered as she stiffed.

"Bella"

"I froze though, I couldn't even reach for the knob" I felt myself shiver at the possibility of actually opening the door, in my dreams I always got to the bedroom door and when I tried to open it, blood would start seeping through the space under the door and I would wake up screaming and sobbing.

After that I just stopped sleeping.

"You're not ready to open the door yet Bella, that's why you quit the force" I quickly looked up at her.

"No! I quit the force because, those fuckers wasn't there when I needed them…my brothers wasn't there when I needed them the most"

"Bella you can't blame this on Emmett and Edward or the force, we all were just too late. We would have never imagined Mark doing something like this" I snatched myself from her and stood up.

"I kept telling them, that he was dangerous and he was a crazy motherfucker who was out for blood but, no one fucking listened to me…..they all thought I was just paranoid" feeling my blood boil at who I called my friends and family.

My real family was fucking buried under dirt.

"Bella you were losing it and we didn't know what to do or feel. You practically put Emily and Emma on house arrest, you had Edward and Emmett watched over them if you weren't there to do it you're self. You sheltered them, you took Emily freedom away"

"I was trying to keep her safe!"

"I know that but, you gave him an opening to attack" I had my hand around her throat before she could blink.

"Rosalie I'm not a cop anymore….and right now I'm not in the right mind set so I suggest you think about what comes out your mouth before you speak" I told dead serious, I let go of her throat harshly as she rubbed it.

"You didn't like her anyway" I spat at her as she glared at me.

"I could you say that! She was the only thing that was keeping the Cullen family together, okay I might have not like her in the beginning but, that was because I thought she was trying to use you. I don't like when people try to hurt my family. And when she proves herself, I started to treat her as what she was….a Cullen"

"She didn't get the chance to become a Cullen or did Emma" I felt my heart break, I was so close to having my own family.

So close.

"They were always a Cullen, she had that Cullen attitude and she loved you with everything in her heart"

"Rosalie I miss her so much, them both" I wailed as I felt my knees buckle; she caught me and pulled me to the couch.

"Let it out" I just let the gates open, I let all my pent up pain and anger and tears go. Two years of unshed tears I tried to wish away.

"Bella its time to let go" her voice whispered in my ear as I felt her hands rubbing my back as I clung to the couch as I sobbed.

"It's time to move on…." She suggested.

"I can't" I choked out as I felt my chest seize at the thought of moving on without my Emily or my Emma.

"They will still have a part of your heart Bella"

"Like you do" I looked up at her as she quickly looked up at the sky so her tears wouldn't fall.

"Yeah I do" I've only seen Rosalie cry three time in my life; it was heartbreaking thing to see because I never see it, so when she do shed a tear or two it was momentum.

"Don't cry" I whispered as she pushed her forehead against mines.

"I hate seeing you so hurt all the damn time, I feel like I failed you" I rest my hand on her cheek as she lean into the touch and close her eyes.

"I'm not yours to worry about anymore" she bit her lip.

"Sometime I wish you were" I let my fingers trace her lips as I leaned into her but, I quickly stopped when I heard movement on the steps.

**AlicePOV~**

When I woke up a second time, I was alone. I quickly jumped from the bed and saw that my clothes were changed, when the hell did that happen? I walked to the door and slowly and being as quiet as I could, I opened the door and tip toed out. When I got to the hallway, I heard voices and yelling, I debated in going down there and running for my life.

I needed to get back to Cathy.

"How to get out of here?" I asked my self as the voice I heard before rang through the house.

"Rosalie I miss her so much, them both" she said painfully, it was like hearing someone being ripped apart. I knew the feeling all too well, the emptiness your heart you feel after losing someone you cared about. I took some steps closer as I saw a blond sitting on the edge of the couch rubbing the brunette back trying to calm her down.

I felt my chest jump at seeing her so broken, I wanted to rip that blond woman hand from her back and do it myself.

What the fuck did that come from?

"Let it out" she told her, I could see them talking and moving closer to one another. I saw the brunette fingers trace the blond lips as she lean forward…

SQUEAK!

Fucking bitch! I quickly stopped dead in my tracks as they both looked over the couch my way, holy shit…..the brunette looked so damn dangerous; even when she was at her weakest point.

"Um…..I

"What are you doing snooping" the blond asked bluntly as I felt the pain from my knife cut burn, hissing in pain I saw the brown haired woman flipped over the couch and march over to me. I balled into myself thinking she was about to hit me for ruining her moment with the blond but, I felt her move her arms under my legs and around my back picking me up.

"You shouldn't be on your feet" her scratchy voice rang in my ear; she had put me down on the couch and quickly pulled my shirt up.

I froze and quickly grabbed her hand in fear.

"I just want to see if the cut had reopened my Father stitch you up when you were sleep" she explained as I watched the blond face go from confusion to irritation.

"Bella, don't you think you should let the police handle this?" the blond threw a glare at me as the woman who name was Bella looked up.

"Rosalie why don't leave, I'm fine for now"

"Bella you don-

"Leave Rosalie, go home to your husband" they looked at each other for a long time until the Blond suddenly stood up and glared at me with death in her eyes.

"I'll be back in the morning….and she better be gone Bella, like Emmett said she's not Emily" I felt and saw Bella flinched at the word Emily. I wanted to smack the blond for making her hurt but kept to myself.

"Rosalie I'm going to ask you again" after the door slammed, I looked up and saw tears in the woman's eyes.

"Don't cry" I don't know why I said that but, it came out my mouth before I could stop it.

"I can't seems to stop" her voce sounded so broken.

"I have to leave" she looked up at me and stood up.

"You're not going back to prostituting"

"I need to, my-

"I never understood the need to sell something that was designed to be gain and worked for" I saw the judgment in her eyes and I felt my tears starting to fall.

I knew she wouldn't understand.

"I left something there that's very important to me and I have to get it back" I pleaded as she grabbed her coat and looked at me.

"Well let's go then" my face must have looked shocked because, she folded her arms.

"You're not leaving my sight, I should have already reported you but, I haven't…..yet" that fear of losing Cathy came back as I grabbed her pant leg.

"NO! You don't understand, you can't put me in jail….who will care for Cathy?" I sobbed as she pulled me into her arms; her chest was hard and muscular; I never thought a woman's chest could feel like that.

"Who's Cathy" I took a deep breath and looked up at her.

"Cathy's is my four month old daughter" …..

**A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger but I had to stop it right there**

**Rosalie is crazy! But I'm glad Alice came down at the right time or shit would have hit the fan**.

**Until next time**

**Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: You're wondering how Cathy came from being Alice's sister to her Mother, well because when I was Cathy size my Sister took care of me like a Mother should when my own Mother wasn't there too. Now that I'm grown, I will always see her and love her as my Mother and she will always see me as her daughter; even though she has two daughters of her own.**

**Bella/Alice**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

She has a daughter…..

Just hearing that word _Daughter_ escapes her lips made my heart crack down the middle, Emma was my daughter, and she was my little sunshine.

"I have to go to her; I can't leave her there all alone" her voice was thick with worry; I slowly pulled her down to the couch and pried her fingers from my now soaking wet shirt.

"Where is she?" the small girl looked up at me with big tears in her eyes, she might have been seventeen but her eyes told me that the life she been living mature her about five years.

"She's at the brothel with a friend, I have to get to her" I nodded and stood up but she grabbed my hand, I felt this sharp electricity shoot up my arms and crept all the way to my heart. I know she felt it as well, because she quickly let go and rubbed the inside of her hand.

"Y…Your not going to report me, is you?" And just like that, she became a kid in my eyes again.

"I'm not a cop, and no I won't report you if-

"If what?" her eyes took this scared look in them as I shook my head at her for even thinking something like that.

"If…..you and your daughter stay here for a couple of days until I found somewhere for you two to live, your not going back to prostituting" she flew up and pointed a finger at me.

"Look, I do appreciate your help but I have managed to take care of us for this long. And I don't need some cop trying to take that away from me"

"How old are you kid?" I asked, I could feel my anger rising.

"Seventeen, but that as nothing to do with this"

"It has everything to do with this, you're a child and you have a child. You can't keep doing this to yourself just so you can provide, I want to help you" Why couldn't she just let me help her.

"I don't need your fucking help!" she turned on her heels and ran to the door; I was too lost in my thoughts until I heard the door slammed close.

FUCK!

**AlicePOV~**

Who the hell does she think she is? She doesn't even know me but here she is opening her home to me and Cathy.

_You know you want to._

I will just end up fucking her life up even more than it already is, but damn if I didn't want to. Her offer was too good to be true, and that's was exactly what it is.

To good to be true.

Looking around the empty streets, I found myself lost and scared. Why did I run! I should've just taking her offer and we could have been already on our way to getting Cathy by now, I'm so fucking stupid…..I turned around to retrace my steps when all of sudden, a black car came screeching alone the curb and halted.

A tall dark figure burst from the driver seat and stalked over to me, I was so scared that I just closed my eye and fell to my knees.

What was the point in struggling.

"Get up" I know that voice, slowly moving my hand from my head I saw Bella standing over me looking livid.

"Did you not learn your fucking lesson!" she grabbed my upper arm tightly and dragged me to the car, I didn't fight it because, I was so damn happy that she found me. When she got into the car I lowered my head and kept quite, didn't need her getting angrier than she already was.

"What the fuck is the matter with you! Uh, you can't just walk down a dark street and not aspect anything to happen to you! What if it wasn't me, what if it was those guys coming to finish you off!" I felt my tears fall from my eyes at her yelling at me.

"STOP YELLING AT ME!" I screamed as she punched the steering wheel and turned to me, I quickly covered my face with my hands…..waiting for the blow.

"I'm not going to hit you" she said, her voice calmer than before. I slowly moved my hand from my face and looked at her.

"I'm not mad at you, I was just scared that something happened to you. You can't just fucking up and leave like that! You c…can't do that" her voice broke at the last part as she quickly got out the car and walked away, I sat there stunned.

What the hell just happened?

From the window, I watched as she paced back and forth. Her brownish reddish hair that was pulled into a long ponytail, I could easily see the muscles in her arms flex as she clinched and unclenched her fist. She was a sight to see, tall, lean, eyes of mystery. I was debating if I should get out and go to her but, I was to chicken shit to do it, and finally…..she came back and got back into the car. I looked at her and notice black ink was peeking from under her collar of her shirt, I wanted so badly to see what it was but choose to keep my mouth shut and hands to myself.

"I'm sorry" I choose to say, it was my fault that she was damn near about to have a panic attack, she looked up at me and shook her head.

"Put your fucking seat belt on and tell me where this place is" when we finally arrived, my heart jumped in my chest in giddy. I was aching to have Cathy in my arms…..safe.

"I'll be right back" I told her and turned to open the door but was stopped by her hand on my leg, the tingling feeling from before when she touch my hand in her house came crashing back into me as I force the gasp in my throat down and looked at her confused.

"Your not going in there alone"

"But-

"But shit! Your not going in there alone" she took her gun off her hip and grabbed my shirt from the bottom and pulled it over her head as I gasped.

Holy Shit!

"I can't go in there with a police shirt on now can I" she said getting out the car, I was still rooted to my place until I felt the car door open on my side.

"Are you coming or what?" I was line up with her stomach, I wanted to reached out and glide my hand down her muscles that was protruding out that black beater that tucked inside her black jeans she was wearing. Getting out of the car, I damn near fell over at her appearance. Her arms were fucking huge, but not freaky huge but nice and cut. I got the chance to see the tattoo and felt my heart break at the names that was lovely written in cursive.

_Emily and Emma_

It was a beautiful tattoo, but I couldn't stop the jealousy from coming through.

What the hell Alice!, she was old enough to be your Mother…..well not your Mother but, an older Sister perhaps.

"How old are you?" she stopped walking and looked at me.

"What! You asked me and its only fair for me to ask the same question" she rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand.

That tingling feeling was back.

"Twenty-six" We got to the front door and put my hand on her arm to stop her, fuck her arms was like steel.

"Wait out here and I will just grabbed her and come right out" she didn't like that idea but, that how it had to be.

"I don't want anyone getting hurt, so please…..stay out here" I gave her my puppy dog face as she signed and looked at me.

"You have five minutes, if your not out here in five….I'm coming in" I nodded and opened the door, not even a second later could go by when I felt a body crashed into mine.

"Where the hell have you been?" Evian said crying, I quickly pulled her off me and looking around to see if James was around.

"Is James here?"

"No, and you didn't answer my question"

"I got into a little altercation but I'm fine, just came here to get Cathy and her things" her eyes went wide.

"Where are going?" she asked afraid.

"I won't be gone for long, but I have a cop out ther-

"WHAT!

"No…..she's helping me, she's not here to bust us" I quickly explained as I moved her to the window and showed her Bella.

"Why is she helping you, she looked like she's my age"

"She is"

"Where is Cathy, I missed her so much" I felt my tears fall as we walked into my room, there she was sleeping as if she had no worries in the world.

"She was a good baby as usual" I quickly put her clothes on and her coat, as Evian out her food and extra clothes in her baby bag.

"Do you even know this woman?" I put Cathy in her baby seat and strapped her in.

"I thrust her with my life" I answer her question and quickly put some clothes for me in a bag, I looked at the clock that was hanging on the walk and saw that I has only some second to get my ass out there before she came busting in here.

"Evian I have to go but I swear I will be back" she helped me bring the stuff to the front, I was so happy that James was not here or Victoria.

"You better be here when James and Victoria get back from their trip, I can stall for so long" I nodded and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks E"

"Love you girl, and be safe" the door came busting open as Bella came walking in with death in her eyes, she looked around and her eyes landed on mines and she relaxed.

"I told you Five minutes" her voice made me shiver as she walked up to me and took my bags from my hands.

"And who the fucks are you?" Evian asked Bella who ignored her and took the bags to the car.

"Alice! She looks like a killer!" I laughed and shook my head at her.

"I'll see you" hugging her again and left, Bella came running to me and took Cathy's seat from me and strapped her in the car as, I climbed into the back.

"You alright?" her eyes met mines in the mirror, I looked down at Cathy and smiled.

"Never better" she started the car and stepped on the gas, I must have fallen asleep because, I wasn't in the car but lying in a bed with Cathy sprawled across my chest sound asleep. I looked around and saw that Bella was sleep on the couch across from us, the TV was on but was low as the remote control was half way in her hand. I carefully moved Cathy to the bed, and grabbed the throw cover from the bed, walking over to her I slowly grabbed her arm and moved her to lie down.

"Rosalie, we can't keep doing this" her voice sounded broken and scared, as I took her shoes and socks off, putting her feet on the couch, I threw the cover over her and let my hands run through her messy hair.

"Thank you, I don't how I will ever repay you" I whispered against her forehead as my lips tingled at the contact, her hand reached out and grabbed mines, I was scared that she had woken up but, I saw that her eyes were still shut.

"Emily please don't leave me!" I couldn't stop myself from responding.

"I'm not going anywhere" I said as she smiled and pressed her face deeper into the pillow, I let her hand go and got back into the bed.

Letting my eyes close, I couldn't help but wonder…_what will the morning bring?_

**A/N: Bella is getting too involved**

**Until Next time.**

**Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella/Alice**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**AlicePOV~**

When I felt the sun shining through the drapes of the windows, I pulled my hand over my eyes; shielding them from the harsh light. I quickly reached over to pulled Cathy to me when all of a suddenly, my hand reach out and all I felt was covers. Opening my eyes quickly, I saw that the bed was empty and the couch was empty as well.

_You don't know that woman well to have Cathy alone with her._

My thoughts ranged loudly in my head and ears, jumping from the bed and running down the stairs, I tripped on the last step but, managed to keep myself from falling flat on my face.

"Bella!" I called out, but no answer. What the hell is she with my fucking daughter!

Walking into the living room, still no signs of Bella or Cathy, I ran to the kitchen and heard water splashing and laughing.

"Bella that hell are doing wi-

When I made it to the kitchen, I saw elderly woman, who looked like a split image if Bella. I looked to my left and saw Bella putting Cathy's used bottles in the dish washer.

"W….What's going on in here?" I asked so confused, the woman turned around and smiled at me, I quickly ran over to Cathy and pulled her from the water. The woman quickly grabbed a towel from Bella and handed it to me.

"Good morning sweetie, you have a beautiful baby girl there" Bella quickly grabbed my arms and pulled me from the kitchen and turned to the woman.

"Mom, can you whip up something up to eat for Alice for me"

"Of course" we walked into the living room, and sat down I pulled Cathy closer to me and felt tears in my eyes.

_I don't like waking up with her not in my arms._

"I'm sorry for not waking you, but she messed her self and I didn't want to wake you"

"I was so scared" I whispered as she ran her hand in her hair….her wet hair that was cascading down her back and shoulders.

"I'm sorry again, it won't happen again" she stood up but, I quickly grabbed her hand stopping her from walking away.

"I didn't mean like that, I thrust you but, Cathy is everything to me and I can't make that mistake" I told her as she looked at me.

"What...you think I will hurt her!" god! Her voice sounded hurt, I quickly shook my head.

"NO! Not like that, I….Fuck! I'm not doing this right" I said as she held her hand up and glared at me.

"You know what, don't even worry about it…..its okay" she walked away from me shaking her head as I called her name but, she kept going up the stairs ignoring me.

"Good going dip shit" I cursed myself as Cathy looked up at me with her wet hair dripping in her in eyes.

"Good morning baby girl" I kissed her forehead as the woman came out of the kitchen with food, she walked over to me and smiled.

"So you're the Alice that everyone's been talking about" I choked nervously, as she put the tray down.

"Nothing bad dear, you are such a beautiful girl…..no wonder my daughter is taken with you" the blushed that cross my face was so deep that I could feel it going to my chest as she gave a small chuckled.

"If I may ask, how old are you?" what's with people and asking my age!

"I just turned seventeen" her smiled vanished but quickly recovered but not after I saw the angry look flash in her eyes, Bella came running down the stairs as her Mother quickly stood up and spoke.

"In the kitchen NOW!" she said as Bella face looked confused, she looked at me and I quickly looked down at Cathy scared that I gotten her in trouble. …

It look like shit was about to hit the fan.

**BellaPOV~**

Why did I have to fall asleep on couch, my fucking neck was killing me.

Wait!

I fell asleep!

I never slept the whole night, but this night I did…..uh wonder why? Sitting up and running my fingers through my hair, I saw movement on the bed. Quickly getting up and walking over to the bed, I saw Cathy rolling back and forth in the bed.

"Hey" I said quietly so I didn't wake Alice, the girl looked tired. I smelled the shit before she started to cry, quickly picking her up I grabbed her bag and walked out the room to the living room. Carefully laying her down on the couch, I prepared all her things to get change and looked at her.

"God you smell" I mumbled as she giggled and kicked her feet, I haven't changed a dirty diaper in years; I hope I still knew how to do it. Just as I was about to snap the sticky thing from the pamper; the damn door bell rung.

That better not be Rosalie ass!

Picking the child up and carefully putting her in my arms, I walked over to the door and looked into the peephole and saw my Mother's green eyes looking back at me. Quickly unlocking the door, she came busting in hugging me…completely not seeing the child in my arms.

"Offh! What the world is tha-

She stop in mid sentence and looked down at the baby in my arms, she looked up at me in shocked and confusion.

"Let's sit down and talk" I suggested as she nodded not taking her eyes off the little bundle in my arms, I laid her back down and started to change her when my Mother grabbed my hand with the wipe.

"Bella, you never suppose to wipe from back to front…ever" I signed in frustration and looked at her.

"Fuck! Your right, I forgot…okay I think I got it now" she bit her lip trying not to laugh at my attempt to change a dirty diaper.

"God! Sweetie you're just making a mess" she said laughing as I jumped up and folded my arms in angry.

"You do it then!" I yelled as she laughed even harder, I stormed into the kitchen, when she came walking in a minute later with a naked Cathy in her hands.

"She mess her clothes, can you find some clothes for to wear while I give her bath in the sink?" I nodded, at least I can do that. Walking up the stairs to my room, I saw Alice was laid sprawled out on the bed, her shirt had ridden all the way up to her bra. I quickly looked away but found myself looking at her again, grabbing the clothes…I almost tripped trying to get out of there but, felt my feet stop as she turned on her back.

Holy shit!

Stop Bella…she's fucking seventeen for Christ sake!

My legs had me walking to the bed without my consent and I lean over to touch her…oh how I wanted to touch her, just when my hand reach over to glide down her exposed stomach, I slowly grabbed the shirt and pulled it back down, covering her back up.

"I can't" I whispered as I walked back down to the kitchen, I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face as I watched Cathy splashed water on my Mother.

"Hey little one, watch the hair" she said as I laughed, she turn around giving Cathy the opportunity to splash water on her again.

"That's it" she said tickling the little girl as her laughs rang through the kitchen, sitting there watching my Mother wash Cathy brought memories back when she did this with Emma.

"this feels like déjà vu" I said as she stiff and looked out the window, Emily and Emma death hit her harder than it did me, but I knew that My father was always there to comfort her…I had no one.

"Yes…yes it is" her voice full of sadness.

"Look I'm not trying to replace them….but-

"But what? You know what, it's not my business to get involved" she said smiling at me, I ran my hands through hair a nervous habit I pick up from Emily.

"But I can't seems to stay away, I know I said the same thing about Emily but, the I am not attracted to this girl" _yeah you say that but your body says different._

"Okay, but still I think your rushing this…I know you want to help but, you can't put yourself in the position to get hurt"

"I'm not!" I said as she looked at me.

"What will you do when she finally wants to leave"

"I will still keep in touch, I don't think she wants leave…why should she? She has this big house" I said moving my hands around the kitchen.

"You don't even know this girl" I hiked a eyebrow.

"I didn't know Emily or Emma either, but our lives intercepted just like Alice and Cathy's lives are now" I explained, I didn't want to replace my Sun and Moon, and they will always have that place in my heart forever.

"I'm just worried for you, are you taking your medicine?" I nodded and grabbed Cathy dirty bottles from the bag and began to put the in the dish washer, I knew it had to be time for to eat. I watched Cathy splash Esme again as I smiled but quickly it was gone when I looked at the utter fear in Alice eyes, when she came flying into the kitchen.

W….What's going on in here?" I voice was almost threaten, she was in full protecting mode as she stalked over to my Mother and snatched Cathy from her grasp, I quickly shut the door of the dish washer and walked over to Alice. My Mother handed her a towel to cover the baby as she wrapped around Cathy and pulled her to her chest.

"Good morning sweetie, you have a beautiful baby girl there" My Mother always the charmer, I grabbed Alice hand and turned to Esme.

"Mom can you wipe up something to eat for Alice for me?" I asked as she nodded and smiled at Alice who was looking at Cathy.

"Of course" making our way to the living room, Alice sat down and held Cathy with such passion that it almost made my heart swell in pain.

She was scared.

"I'm sorry for not waking you, but she messed her self and I didn't want to wake you" I said with much sincere I could muster, she looked like something took her heart.

"I was so scared" Scared of what? I pondered, what could have scared her? She looked up at me, and saw the look of distrust in her eyes.

"I'm sorry again, it won't happen again" I quickly said getting up, she thought I would have hurt Cathy….w…..why would she think that? Before I could walk away she grabbed my wrist in her hands.

"I didn't mean like that, I thrust you but, Cathy is everything to me and I can't make that mistake" I swiftly turned around and looked at her in disbelief.

"What...you think I will hurt her!" I asked hurt, after all I've done for her!

NO! Not like that, I….Fuck! I'm not doing this right" she stuttered nervous and scared, I shook my head and held my hand up to stop her. I get it.

She didn't trust me…I don't blame her, she only knew me for two days. I looked at her and spoke trying not to let my hurt show through my words.

"You know what, don't even worry about it…it okay" I swallowed back the hurt and walked away from her, I needed to calm down before I did something stupid. She kept calling my name as I ignored her and kept walking up the stairs. When I got to my room, I slammed the door, and fell face first in my bed but groaned as I smell her everywhere on my sheets.

After lying there in pity, I finally got up and changed my clothes. When I walked back down to the living room I saw Esme and Alice talking, she quickly stood up and I saw the anger in her green eyes.

SHIT!

"In the kitchen NOW!" I looked at Alice but, she quickly buried her face in Cathy's hair, I was scared to walk into the kitchen but I did and I closed the door behind me.

"She's Seventeen Bella" I sat down looking confused.

"I know that" she looked at me and slammed her hand on the counter.

"Don't fucking play with me Bella, she's too young" I quickly stood up.

"What are you implying?" I asked as she shook her head.

"I know you Bella, you can't do this…it's wrong and you can go to jail for this" she explained as I suddenly figured put what she was trying to say and gasped.

"Wait…You….Think….Alice and I are" I couldn't finishing the sentences as she glared at me.

"Yes, why else have you opened your fucking home…..Emily's home to a complete stranger!" She yelled as I looked at the door of the kitchen and back at her.

"Keep your voice down" she looked at me with wide eyes.

"Watch your mouth Bella" I quickly looked her in shame

"Sorry"

"Bella this is not good, she need to go somewhere that she can get real help"

"I am helping her, I feed her….I clothed her what else does she needs" I yelled as Esme signed.

"She needs to have a Mother figure in her life, she needs love and care" I turned to her and glared.

"I can give her that!" she was trying to take her away from me.

"You can't do that, because I see it in her eyes Bella…..and yours that the feelings you feel Is not Motherly" we stared at each other for a minute until the door came crashing open revealing a tear stain face of Alice.

"I shouldn't have come here, I see I am just a burden" her words cut me deep as she ran from the kitchen and up the stairs with Cathy in her arms.

"NO! Alice" I ran but stopped at the door and glared at my Mother.

"When I come back down here you better be gone" I said and ran out the kitchen, leaving a tear eyed Esme behind to get to a tear eyed Alice.

_What a sticky situation to be in….._

**A/N: Damn Esme and her morals**

**Until Next time**

**Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella/Alice**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**Alice**

As I ran upstairs, my vision blurred with sad tears. I quickly put Cathy in her makeshift bed that Bella created and pulled my knees to my chest, I could hear Bella tearing up the steps yelling my name.

_I don't belong here…_

The door swung open and Bella quickly ran over to me, I could feel her soft hands on my back making shivers run down my spine.

"Alice why the tears" she asked, I shook my head and kept crying into my knees, her Mother didn't want me near her daughter. I didn't blame her; I was a fucking prostitute for crying out loud! I'm still confused as to why Bella wants to help me.

"I shouldn't be here Bella" she signed. Lifting my head from my knees and stare at her, her face expressions looked pained and fuck! If she didn't look mouth watering, it was getting to the point now that I couldn't keep myself in check.

"Alice, If I didn't want you here…you wouldn't be" she lifted my chin up to look at her, my god! She was so damn beautiful.

"I want you here Alice, I want to be that person to take care of you, to protect you, and that little girl….don't let other people tell you different" she reached up and softly wiped the un fallen tear from my eyes.

"Why are you doing this? Why me?" I couldn't help but asked, out of a millions of girls in this world…..why me?

"I don't know why, when I saw you laying there hurt and barely awake, I just snapped into protection mode. I can't….no won't let that happen again, I have this urge to protect you and Cathy so some reason I don't know yet but, I will find out" before I stop myself, I lunged into her arms and squeezed her to me, my lips slightly touched her ear as I whispered.

"Thank you" she smiled that gorgeous smile and hugged me back.

"I'm just doing what I feel in my heart, and I want to care for you" I pulled back, not wanting to mess her shirt up with my tears.

"You're like my somewhat guardian angel uh" I smiled at her; she laughed and pulled me all the way on her lap. She looked into my eyes like she was trying to see my soul, the dept of her glaze made my heart sped up and my throat suddenly go dry.

"Alice….your eyes are so fucking beautiful" she said almost as a whisper to her self rather than me, her hand came up to caress the skin over my eyes as I quickly closed them fro her.

"No, don't close them" I reopen my eyes and watched her fascinate with my eyes, and then she signed heavily…..I saw an unshed tear in her left eye.

"I see so much pain, when I looked into your eyes Alice" she told me and I nodded, reaching up and touching her eyes.

"As I do yours" she sadly smiled and looked at me, I wanted so badly know what had happen in her life, like why she quit being a police officer? Or why she was so alone? And more importantly…who was Emily and Emma.

"We all have a past that has pain" she said and quickly wiped her eyes and walked out the room, I suddenly looked at Cathy who was sleep, I quickly surrounded her with pillows and the blanket. I flew down the stairs and stopped when I saw Bella sitting in front of the fire place, her hands were running through her long hair as her legs were crossed Indian style.

"B...Bella" she tense up but quickly relaxed, I walked over to her and softly put my hand on her shoulders, when suddenly a frame caught my eye.

_Emily and Emma_

"Sit down Alice, I want to tell you about my past if we are going to do this….you need to know everything about me and vice versa" she looked up at me and I nodded.

"Okay" I whispered as she gently strokes the faces of the two female on the picture, I scooted closer to her and let my hands ghost up and down her back.

"Take your time, we have all night" I moved even closer as our legs were touching and my left was on her back and the other was on her thigh.

"Emily was my fiancée and Emma was our baby girl" I nodded, I figured that out not too long ago.

"Let me start from the beginning with Rosalie and I" she put the picture back and came over to me and gently pushed me on the pillows that was on the floor.

_Where the hell did the pillows come from?_

I looked up at her as she fell to knees in front of me, my heart was ramming inside my chest as she came closer and closer until she was on top of me. She wrapped her arms around my body and laid her head on my chest, I somewhat calm down…on the outside but in the inside, I was going nuts at how close she was.

"Rosalie and her brother Jasper moved here to Forks their sophomore year in High school, she caught my eye the moment I saw her. Emmett liked her as well and that made our relationship a little strained, but I knew. Just by the look in her eyes or the way she would purposely bumped into me or how she would let her hand linger on my shoulder as she talked. After awhile, I saw how deep Emmett felling was getting for this girl, so I step back. That didn't work at all because; Rosalie wanted me and not Emmett, but I couldn't do that to my brother; even if I cared for the girl just as much. Our house got to the point that no one wanted to be there when Emmett and I was there, we fought so much and eventually we end it up having a nasty fight. Our parents called a family meeting and we both agreed to leave Rosalie alone but, that didn't last a day when she came over and asked to see me and not Emmett, he got mad and punch me. When Rosalie came running to my side and crying and yelling at me if I was alright, that was when Emmett saw that he didn't stand a chance and backed off. Junior year and senior year we dated and she fell in love, I never believed in love so I never told it back when she said to me. I knew I was hurting her but; I didn't want to lie to her even more. After graduation, I saw how Emmett was still penning over Rosalie and he did try to get at her so after I witness him kissing her. I broke it off with her, she was so confused and hurt….I did it for Emmett so he could come to the rescue and save her…and that was exactly what he did. I was pissed at first, but, I knew I did it for a good reason; he could love her more than I could. I went off to college and got into the police force. Not knowing that Edward and Emmett did that same fucking thing, one Thanks giving us all came home in our uniforms. It was funny and our Mother had not one child to worry about but three" she stopped and gave a breath, I knew that Emily was coming up now at how her body tense and how her arms tighten around me.

"Alice, I don't think I can do this" she started to pull away but, quickly held her to me.

"Yes you can, come on you'll almost there…your not alone; I'm right here" I whispered to her as she nods and signed….picking up where she left off.

"Rosalie and Emmett were engaged but, when I walked into that house after five years, I could still see the love and lust in her eyes for me. My feeling for Rosalie never vanished but was pushed in the back of my head, she was my Brother girlfriend and soon to be wife and that was off limits. But that must have skipped over her, because, she was on me like flies on shit. This went on for years and then suddenly my whole world was tipped up side down. I still remember the call that came over the dispatcher, a woman and a baby was beating and left for dead in the woods. I didn't even ask for back up but, a two ambulances, when I got there, I saw that there were cops every fucking where. They took the two to the hospital and I felt the urge to follow, Edward and Emmett asked why but, I didn't have the answer…I just felt it. Days went by and the baby was fine, just some scrapes and bruises but, the Mother was far worse, I saw that she was married and I came up with the conclusion that her husband had done this. Months went by and the woman still hasn't woken up, I took it among myself to care for the baby. My Mother helped me and my Father promise me that he was going to make sure that the girl's Mother wakes up. And another month went bye and she finally woken up, I was in the room with Emma in my arms. She turned and looked at me, I swear I thought I saw God when her blue eyes met mine" she looked up at me, and sadly smiles.

"Your blue eyes remind me of hers" I didn't let the hurt expression show on my face, so that's why she said my eyes were so beautiful to her.

_Don't cry! Don't you dare cry!_

"We stared at each other for what seems like years until the baby Emma started to fuss and she quickly looked down and saw her baby and cried. I quickly gather them both in my arms and told her that I was never going to let anyone hurt them ever again" she pushed her head father in my chest and signed.

"I opened my house to them and before I knew it, Emily and I fell in love. Rosalie didn't like that one bit, she screamed and went ape shit. When she found out that I told Emily that I loved her first, she cried for days, not even Emmett could calm her down. She and I finally sat down and talked…..we agreed to just leave the past behind, years went by and Emily, Emma, and I became a family. I was on cloud nine; I had this beautiful woman and a gorgeous little girl that always met me at the door when I came home from work. Rosalie and Emily didn't like each other for awhile until Emily put her in her place; it was the funny shit I have ever seen. We were happy and in love, until Emily started to get these death threats from her husband…..he must of found out that she alive as well as Emma, I was going crazy and let the bastard fuck my mind up. I was looking over my shoulder ever second; I never left Emily or Emma alone…EVER! I wanted this bitch dead. He knew where we lived, he knew where my parents lived…he knew everything and I was scared" she was breaking! I could feel the shakes racking her body as she clutched my waist in her hands tight.

"Emily was getting pissed at me for basically forcing her and Emma to be on house arrest, I had three police cars surrounding the house everyday, and I had cameras installed…everything but, some fucking how he got inside of my fucking house…he fucking got to my family!" she suddenly ripped her self from my grasp and punched the floor.

"I was arresting some kid for shoplifting when Emmett called me and asked if Emily was at home, I dropped the kid when I felt this sharp pain ripped through my chest like a sword being stabbed into me…..something was wrong. I got into my car and broke every speed limit to get there, when I finally arrived, I saw that the door was broken into…my right mind told me to call for help but, I didn't and drew my gun. My tears were falling hard making it hard for me to see as I looked around and saw that everything was the same when I left, I tried to sike myself and tell myself that it was nothing…Emily and Emma was at the parents and someone just broke in but, all that went straight to hell as I saw blood on the steps, it was like a horror movie. Slowly making it up the stairs I saw more blood and clothes, my heart was ramming inside my chest as I panicked. The hallway was a mess with ripped clothes and blood but, I knew the room had to be worse. Opening the door with the barrel of the gun and walked in" she let a sob escape her lips as I felt my own tears fall.

"The bedroom was littered with burnt out candles and rose petals, blood was everywhere once again, I heard the wails of cop cars coming to the house but, I couldn't stop my eyes from following the blood trials to the bathroom" she ran her hands through her hairs repeatedly, I saw her body shake and her eyes looked unfocused, I was getting scared.

_She was losing it!_

"You know in a scary movie, the dark and scary music play in the background when something scary is about to happen well, that's how I felt when I walked to the closed bathroom door. My hands were shaking badly as I reached for the knob, bracing myself for what I was going to find, turning the knob, I heard my name being yelled from down stairs by my brothers. I counted to three, and just as I got the door open, Edward came up and ran to me.

"Don't do it Bella! He said but, I was not myself as I reached for the door and pulled as I watched as the door swing open" she grabbed her head in her hands and whimpered; I quickly got to my knees and held her to me.

"Bella! Please don't do this! He kept saying but, I fought him off and ran into the bathroom…..oh God! I can't do this!" she pulled away form me.

"Bella your almost there! Just get it out" I yelled as she let a blood curling, heart shattering cry and punched floor as I watched blood splat everywhere from her knuckles hitting the wood floor.

"BELLA! STOP!" I grabbed her hand as she fell to her stomach and sobbed.

"EMILY! EMMA! Please don't do this…don't leave me!" oh god! What have I done? I knew I should have pushed her! FUCK! Who to call? I ran upstairs and saw that Cathy was still sleep and sign in relief. Grabbing Bella's phone I quickly called the first number that popped up on the screen she last called.

"Hello"

"I need your help!" the guy quickly spoke.

"Who is this?"

"Doesn't matter! Bella is losing it and I don't know what to do" I sobbed over the phone.

"I'll be right there….just try and keep her calm"

"Too late for that..." her scream came through the walls as the guy yelled at someone.

"We're coming now!" I hung up and flew back down stairs and saw that the living room was shattered; she was in a corner sobbing into her knees.

"EMILY! BABY PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" she yelled and scratched at the floor as I watched her nails being pulled from her skin at the pressure.

"BELLA!" I yelled running to her and falling to knees, she quickly looked up and smiled.

"EMILY!" she crashed her self to me and kissed me, her hand were everywhere on my body as I felt her body grind against mines.

"Bella! No! It's Alice" I tried to pushed her off but, she was so strong, I felt her hand reached up and grabbed my face.

"Emily my beautiful, I thought you left me! Awe those blue eyes…..oh! How much I missed those icy blue eye" she kissed my neck down to my stomach as I quickly used all my might that I had and pushed over to her back and straddled her.

"Bella! This is Alice" I said grabbing her face in my hands.

"No! Emily!"

"Alice"

"I love my Emily" she smiled and looked into my eyes.

"Did you cut your hair?" she asked as I felt my own sob escape my lips as I just held her to me.

"It's okay Bella, I will help you through this, I promise"

"I love you Emily….my heart" she signed into my hair as I closed my eyes.

"I love you too Bella" I whispered as she smiled against my neck and hugged me.

_What the fuck have I gotten into?_

**A/N: Sorry for the wait**

**Bella wasn't ready to talk about her past but she thought that if she was going to care for Alice and Cathy, she will have to tell Alice her past…throughout the telling of the story, she kept thinking about Emily blue eyes and placing her face to Alice…..because, Alice's eyes are blue as well.**

**That was heart breaking to write.**

**And poor Alice, Bella said her eyes were beautiful because, of Emily…that was a kick to the stomach.**

**Well, let's see if Edward, Emmett and Rosalie can get through to Bella before she get sucked into her fantasy world…...**

**Until next time**

**Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella/Alice**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**Warning!**

Tuesday 16, 2009

9:00 in the morning….

_**Laying here on the bed tired and spent, I felt the bed dip and a set of soft lips touch my neck; it's been so long since I felt her hands or lips for that matter on me. With me being hell bent on catching Mark and ripping his heart out of his chest and Rosalie acting a bitch, Emily and I haven't had any alone time. **_

"_**Baby are you sleep" laughing silently, my eyes were closed and I was lying down…..what do you think? **_

"_**Yes" I replied as she crushed her breast against my back and ran her hands up and down my sides; grazing my breast as she did.**_

"_**Well, wake up" I signed and pulled the pillow over my head.**_

"_**I don't wanna" I whined into the pillow, I heard her signed deeply and pulled the pillow away from my head and glared down at me.**_

"_**Come on! Bella, we won't have this opportunity again" she let the tip of her tongue swirled around my ear lobe, I felt myself shiver and flip over.**_

"_**Your not going to stop is you?" I asked as she shook her head and grind her hips in a circular motion, I quickly rid her of her shirt and shorts….her skin felt so soft and milky that I couldn't help but touch it.**_

"_**So long" I whispered as she moaned and unclasped her bra as her perfect breast fell in my view as I felt my mouth water.**_

"_**Touch me Bella please!" just as I was about take a nipple into my mouth, my fucking phone ranged through the room, she pinned me to the bed and glared down at me.**_

"_**You're not answering that" her voice was low and serious; she knew I couldn't just ignore a call, plus it was work …..So I knew something bad has happened for them to be calling my phone when I'm off.**_

"_**But Emi, it might be serious" I said moving her hair out of her face and kissed her neck.**_

"_**Don't care, this right here is serious and if I don't release any of this sexual frustration…" she let her sentence hang as I quickly grabbed the phone and flipped her off me.**_

"_**Baby, I swear I'll be right back" **_

"_**Know what, forget it…..the mood has pass; go and do your fucking hero work" she snatched her clothes and stormed into the bathroom. **_

_Great!_

"_**This better be damn important! GO" I said as Edward voice came over the phone about some brat kid was shop lifting, he couldn't do it because he was already arresting somebody and Emmett was at the station.**_

"_**Alright, you and Emmett own me big time for this" I mumbled as I heard cabinets being slammed and shut, she was angry. I did not have the time for this; it was all we done these pass month.**_

_Fight._

_**She was always angry that I basically put her house arrest, I wanted to be safe than sorry. Quickly putting my uniform back on, I fucking just left the station not too long ago.**_

"_**Emily Baby" I walked over to the bathroom door and knocked.**_

"_**Go Away Bella, it's clear that your job is more important then me" she sniffed as I quickly picked at the lock.**_

"_**No is not Baby girl, you are my life….I just want you safe, is that a crime?" I said as the door swung open revealing her tear stained face.**_

"_**I get that, I do but damn Bella…that's all you think about! When the last time we went out somewhere? Your letting Mark scare us into hiding" I glared at her.**_

"_**That fucker do not have me scare!" I spat back.**_

"_**Then let me go out with Angela and Rosalie, let me walk by myself to your parents house without a fucking cop up my ass!" she turned on her heels and stormed out the bedroom as I followed.**_

"_**Yeah and let him snatch you and do what god knows what with you, I'm trying to keep you safe, Emma safe and I can't do that if your pouting about stupid shit" running my fingers trough my hair trying to calm down.**_

"_**You know what, why don't you leave and we'll talk about this when you get back" **_

"_**No, we're going to talk about this now" I said but, my fucking phone rung again, as she laughed bitterly and hiked an eyebrow.**_

"_**Gonna get that" she folded her arms and walked away from me, I flipped the phone up but, quickly shut it and ran into the kitchen, I saw her leaning over the counter with her eyes closed. I see the tears rolling down her face, my heart broke because, it was my fault that tears were in her eyes. I quickly grabbed her waist and hoist her up on the counter and dropped to my knees.**_

"_**Fuck whoever that is, my baby needs me….and your more important that any body else in this world" I pulled her shorts down and panties down in one rush motion.**_

"_**B…Bella" I let my hands and tongue bring her to ecstasy that she was craving, I would never put her second to anything anymore. Three orgasms later, I helped her get dressed.**_

"_**Emi, I don't want to fight anymore" she crawled into my lap on the couch and wrapped her arms around my neck.**_

"_**Me either, you need to bring it down a bit, I know Mark is still out there and I know your scared" I was about to say something but she put a finger on my lips.**_

"_**You are scared Bella, I am too…..he is fucking crazy and I don't want you hurt Bella. You are everything to me, you are my reason why I breath" I wiped her tears away and kissed her with all the passion I had inside.**_

"_**You are my heart Emma and I can't live without it, and I'm petrified that he will take you away from me" **_

"_**But we can't live in fear, I can't be sheltered anymore….I'm going fucking crazy in this house by my self and Rosalie is annoying" I laughed and kissed her neck.**_

"_**Yes, she can get a little over bearing"**_

"_**A little! She is so fucking jealous that it's not even funny anymore, when will she get it through her thick skull that you do not want her anymore" **_

"_**Until she sees you walking down that isle to me and I'm standing their willing and ready to make you Mrs. Emily Cullen" she closed her eyes and smiled.**_

"_**I can't wait" she whispered in my ear as I felt my phone vibrate as Emily looked at me.**_

"_**Well…I didn't know your pussy can vibrate Bella" I almost coked on my gum as she laughed; and pulled the phone from my pockets and gave it to me.**_

"_**I love you and Emma and I will be waiting for you went you get back" she said rubbing her nose against my jaw.**_

"_**I love you too baby" we got up and I left, it was getting harder and harder to leave her by her self, I was scared.**_

_Fucking scared out my mind._

_**Her ex-husband was fucking psycho, and I knew he was out there just waiting for me to slip up and leave her unprotected…..**_

_Later that night…_

_7:00 evening….._

"_**Put your hand on her head now!" I order as the angry teen did as I said and got on his knees, I quickly put the cuffs on him as I harshly grabbed him and slammed him into the hood of the car.**_

"_**How the hell did you not think you weren't going to get caught with this blinding ass green shirt on" I said as he grumbles and shook his head. Just as I was about to put him in the car, my work phone buzzed on my hip, Letting the boy go for a second, I flipped the phone open and spoke.**_

"_**Swan"**_

"_**Bella! Where are you?" **_

"_**Arresting a kid for shop lifting you?" **_

"_**Just getting off"**_

"_**I was off until you fuckers called me" my phone beeped and I saw that it was Emmett.**_

"_**Look, Emmett on the other line, I'll call you back" **_

"_**Alright" **_

"_**Hello"**_

"_**Bella!" his voice is rushed**_

"_**What?" **_

"_**Is Emily at home?" What! And that's when I felt the pain ripped through body like a shock and landing right on my heart.**_

"_**Emmett! Is something wrong?" **_

"_**Mom tried to call the house and no one answered…Bella get to the house" I dropped the phone and ran to the car and got in, stepping on the gas I was hitting at least eighty as I felt the tears blurred my vision.**_

"_**Please God, if you love me…." I quickly did a sharp turn and sped down the street, I was debating on calling for help but ignored it and step on the gas even more.**_

**Warning! Some images may be a little too much….**

_**Pulling up into the driveway, I jumped out the car not bothering to cut it off. Running up the porch stairs, I quickly pulled my gun out and aim it at the door. Slowly walking closer to the door, I saw that the door was broken into.**_

"_**Shit!" I whispered, wiping my tears as I pushed the door open and walked through. My eyes caught Emma backpack on the floor by the living room, she never left her Dora book bag just anywhere. Seeing everything still in tact, I looked up the stairs and felt my heart sink.**_

_Blood._

_**It was fucking everywhere, I stepped over one of Emily heels and walked up the stairs.**_

"_**Emily!" my voice cracked as I kept my step light and quiet, if someone was still here I didn't want to be caught off guard. When I got to the hallway, I felt my bile rise. I saw Emily's short she had on when I left ripped and scattered everywhere on the ground, bloody hand prints were on the wall, ever step I took to the bedroom, my heart sunk. Slowly opening the door, I raised my gun up and looked around the room. The bed was in disarray, the dresser mirror was broken and glass was everywhere. But that wasn't caught my eyes or my heart….Blood and clothes that Emily had on when I left was on the bed, Emma's little sweater that she had on before she left for school was under my computer chair. Picture of Emily when she was younger was plastered all over the wall and naked pictures of us.**_

_MARK!_

_**I let my head turned to the bathroom for some reason because, I felt a pull telling me to go in there and open the door, I slowly let my gun drop from my hands as I felt like I was walking to my death. I could hear wails of sirens in the night as, my focus was on opening the door. Just as I got a grab of the knob, I felt my self being pulled away from the door by two strong arms.**_

"_**Bella!" I was too far gone to hear who voice it was, it could've been god trying to spear me the pain of what was behind this door, but I wanted to see…I wanted to see what that fucker did to my family, so when I catch him I was going conflict just as much pain.**_

"_**I have to" **_

"_**Don't do it Bella!" he screamed as I pulled the knob and the door came swinging open as my heart scream but it was quickly over shadowed by the painfully scream that erupted from my lips.**_

_**The bathroom looks like a fucking massacre, my knee felt wobbly as I took a step into the bathroom and covered my mouth so the sob couldn't escape my lips. **_

_Emily…..my Emily._

_My Sun._

_**Was surrounded by her own blood as her naked body was floating in the bathtub, the blood and water was running over and was seeping onto the rug. I quickly snapped out of it and fell to my knees and pulled her out the red water and pulled her to me.**_

"_**Come baby wake up" I whimpered, pulling her arms around my neck as they fell lifeless back to her sides, I repeated it again and still no signs of life in her body. I put my hand on her face and kissed her forehead.**_

"_**Sleep baby" I whispered and closed my eyes, she was sleeping…..she'll wake up and whine about how her back hurts.**_

"_**Your going to wake up and everything will be alright" I nodded as I felt a hand on my shoulders.**_

"_**Bella you need to let her go"**_

"_**No! She's just sleeping, she'll wake up….I know she will" and that's when I felt my heart being shattered as I remembered Emma's book bag.**_

_OH GOD NO!_

"_**Edward! Emma! Where is she?" he wiped his eyes and looked at me.**_

"_**She's at school Bella"**_

"_**NO! I saw her book bag down stairs!" I slowly pulled Emily out of the red water and saw thick and long cuts running down her chest and stomach. I quickly moved her to the bed and heard Emmett voice downstairs as well others but, I had one thing on my mind and that was EMMA.**_

"_**Edward…." I whispered as I ran through house trying to find her, Edward ordered everybody to split up outside and surround the house and find Emma, about an hour, I finally heard a yell from upstairs as I pushed through both Edward and Emmett and flew up the stairs to Emma's room.**_

"_**What?" I asked as they all blocked my view of the closet, Edward and Emmett both came up behind me and spoke.**_

"_**What did you find?" Edward asked as bill one of the police rookies looked at me with tears in his eyes.**_

"_**B…Bella" I grabbed him by his vest and pulled him away form the closet and pushed through the others who was trying to keep me from the closet.**_

"_**LET ME GO!" I grabbed one of their guns and pointed it, they all stepped back as I quickly opened the door.**_

"_**Oh my god!" Edward whispered as I felt my eyes start to roll and everything went black…**_

"_**The Woman?" **_

"_**Rape and beating to death"**_

"_**And the child?"**_

"_**Hung from the bars in the closet" hearing that, I quickly shot up but felt arms holding me down as I screamed.**_

"_**NOO! LET ME GO! EMMAAA" I screamed in pure pain, my baby girl….**_

_My baby girl_

"_**Bella I know!" the voice said sobbing as I just broke down and sobbed, they were gone. The pain was too much and I slowly felt the numbness starting to creep, I looked at my fingers and saw that I couldn't move them. Then I couldn't' move my arms….until my whole body just into shock.**_

"_**SHE GOING INTO SHOCK!" **_

_Present…_

Where the hell was I?

I felt a breeze blowing on me as I slowly opening my eyes and saw white, blinking multiple times to clear my vision, I finally saw that I was in a hospital.

How did I get here? I remembered laying by the fire place with Alice and talking, what the hell happen for me to end up in the hospital?

"Bella!" I quickly turned my head and saw a crying Rosalie standing there with her arms around her self.

"R…R…Rosalie" my voice was scratchy and horse, she ran to me and pulled me into her arms and sobbed.

"God! I thought I had lose you!" she cried, I quickly pulled my arms around her. It took some tries but I eventually did it and hugged her back.

"What happened?" she pulled back and crushed her lips to mine, the kiss was fucking mind blowing that I couldn't even get the strength to push her back but, the glimpse of black spiky hair did and I pushed Rosalie back and saw Alice standing there with a bear and balloons.

"A…Alice" I whispered a she dropped the bear and ran away, I tried to yelled for her to stop but Rosalie grabbed my shoulders turning me to her.

"Forget her Bella, she's the reason why your in here" I frown, she wouldn't do that. What could she have done to put me in here?

"That's a lie" I said as Rosalie ran her fingers through my hair and kissed my neck.

"She did Bella, she tried to apologized but, we didn't want to hear it….it's all her fault that you almost die" her voice cracked, I wrapped my arms around her.

"Don't cry…I don't do well with tears" I told her as she held me tighter.

"Don't ever scare me like that again Bella, you were so cold and lifeless…..I don't' ever want to see you like that again"

"I'm sorry"

"I love you Bella" she looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too Rosalie" she nodded and kissed my again, but my mind was so far away thinking about a spiky haired seventeen year old who I wished was the one here instead of a blond twenty four year old who can't leave the past in the past.

_Is Alice really at fault?_

**A/N: You finally found out what was behind the bathroom door…..God that was so damn hard to write, Rosalie is a bitch, I will write the next chapter in Alice Pov so you can see how much of a bitch she really is.**

**Until next time**

**Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella/Alice **

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**Alice**

_This is my entire fault!_

The doorbell rung loudly through the house, I quickly let Bella go and ran to the door, the first person to come bursting in was the blond bitch.

"Bella!" she yelled as people I haven't seen before came through as well as the two cops from that night. They both were a split image of Bella; they must be her brothers as the blond doctor was her father.

"What happened here" he asked as I felt the tears well in my eyes, I looked Bella and back at him.

"I…..I didn't mean to, she….I….we" I stuttered, as the blond quickly got in my face and glared at me with the most deadly look known to man.

"What the fuck did you do?" her fist was balled at her side as the big cop grabbed her by her shoulders.

"Rosalie calm down" so that was her name.

"We need to get her to the hospital, she is not responding like I want her too" the doctor said as I bit my lip hard, I knew I shouldn't have pushed her so hard.

"W….Will she be okay?" I asked but was cut off by Rosalie the blond bitch.

"You better hope she is! Since you been here, all you done was hurt her. Why don't you do us all a favor and go back to your corner where you and your baby belong" Esme gasped and scolded her.

"Look! Everyone calm down, we need to get her to the hospital okay! So please keep remarks and thoughts to your self" Edward said as Rosalie glared at me, I quickly ran over to Bella, I wanted to apologize for pushing her when she wasn't ready.

"Emily" she whispered, everybody froze, and I let my eyes closed and spoke.

"She been calling me that since you came here" Emmett spoke up first.

"It's your eyes" Bella looked up at me and she smiled, leaning up and touching my face she beamed.

"God you're so beautiful" I let my tears fall and hugged her to me.

"Edward she gonna wake up right?" she said in a rushed, I felt her shaking in my arms.

"Edward where is Emma?"

"NO! She's not at school! I saw her book bag down stairs" I quickly let her go and step back as she shook violently.

"EDWARD WE HAVE TO FIND EMMA!" it took both cops and her father to keep her from shaking off the couch, I stood in horror…..what have I done?

"Go start the car son; we need to get her to the hospital fast!" Emmett flew out the house alone with Esme and some strawberry haired looking women. Rosalie was barely holding on, tears were falling down her face as she watched Carlisle try to get Bella to listen.

_It was heartbreaking to see_

"Emily, it's time to wake up now, we have to go and get Emma from school" her voice sounded so broken and small….almost like a child voice.

"Bella honey, we will get you better sweetie….I promise" her Father said wiping his eyes as Emmett came back in and picked his sister up. As we all were about to load in, Rosalie quickly pulled me back by the arm and pushed me against the couch.

"You don't belong here, the sooner Bella figure that out the sooner you will be back at your corner, Bella is emotionally damage right now and she don't need hookers like you trying to juice her of everything she got. So I will highly advise you, to leave and never come back. You're so fucking ugly; you have no breast, your young and inexperience. Tell me, why Bella would be interested in you?" every word she spoke was like a bullet to my self-esteem, she was a cold bitch and she knew it but, one thing that stuck with me was….

_Bella is emotionally damage right now…_

"You say that she emotionally damage, yet you are up her ass….throwing your pussy in her face left and right! When she is trying to heal from losing two people who she loved deeply…who she loved way more than she loved you" the look on her face was priceless, I felt so good to tell her off but, it quickly vanished when she spoke again.

"At least she wants mines, I've seen the way you look at her…you are a whore, you won't be anything else. Open your fucking eyes! She doesn't want you and you're just a substitute for Emily's blue eyes"

"ROSALIE!" we both turned around and saw a angry Esme standing there, I quickly covered my face and ran upstairs as I heard the woman yell my name but, I couldn't go back down there. Snuggling up against Cathy, I let my tears go.

/

Two days…..

It's been two days since she been awake. Everybody was going crazy and the blond bitch made it her job to tell me every second that it was my fault and how disgusting I make her. She guarded Bella's room like a pit bull, the only time I've seen her was when Esme let me through or when Rosalie was in the bathroom or somewhere with Emmett. It was very tense when everybody was in her room at once, I felt so out of place and sure enough Blond bitch make sure I knew that. I think that she is intimidated by my presence for some reason.

"Alice" swirling around I saw Esme and Carlisle standing there looking at me, Cathy squirmed in my arms and reaching out for Esme who quickly ran to me.

"C…Can I?" she asked never taking her eyes off Cathy, I hesitated for a second but eventually I gave Cathy to her. Watching Esme with Cathy brought tears to my eyes, it reminded me of the first time my Mother held her.

"Alice, we haven't really been introduced….I am Carlisle Bella's Father" I shook his hand and smiled.

"Alice Swan" and that's when his whole face turned into a frown, I felt my heart beat out of my chest.

"Swan"

"Yes" he looked at me and whispered.

"Your Charlie's Daughter…the policemen that died in a car accident with his wife five months ago" he asked as I gasped and took a step back. The pain was too much as I felt my self being swept away by the similar numbness that surrounded my heart since the horrible accident.

"H….How do you kn-

"I was one of the doctors that was there, I had a meeting in Arizona and I was beeped" he looked at me and then at Cathy, I quickly snatched her from Esme who was standing there in shock.

"Y…You can't tell anybody, please they will take Cathy away from me!" I cried as Esme gathered me in her arms.

"Your on the run, Cathy isn't really your daughter…..s…she's your Sister" my secrete was out.

"That's why I left, she would have been put in the system if I have let them take her, I had to do what I had to" Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder and sadly smiled at me.

"I just want to tell you that I tried my best, even after….I still tried" I looked up at him.

"Thank you" Edward came walking in with Blondie and Emmett, I quickly wiped my tears, I didn't want that bitch to see me crying.

"Now that I have everyone here, I want to say th-

"Why is she here, she's not even family" Rosalie snapped as I flinched at the word family, Carlisle glared at her.

"Bella wants her here, so please do not interrupt me again" Rosalie quickly shut up as I had problems trying to keep the smile from spreading out on my face.

_GO CARLISLE!_

"Bella's mind has trapped her inside. Until it's feels that Bella is ready to handle the fact that Emily and Emma is dead, it will continue to make her body shut down…. we all are still healing from the blow. But Bella is in very real dangerous….her mind is the most deadest thing to her at this point, we can't let her have these shut downs because, one of these days she might not come back and we will lose another member from the Cullen family" his words hit everybody in their hearts as Esme held Cathy to her like her lifeline, Edward wrapped his arm around the strawberry haired woman as Emmett repeated his action and put his arms around Rosalie.

"My advice is to give her place" he looked at Rosalie who quickly put her head down; I almost swallowed my tongue when he looked at me.

"Alice"

"Yes" I choked out scared out my mind, Rosalie smirked thinking that Carlisle would banned me from seeing her like he did her but, we all were surprised when he put his arms around me.

"Alice is the only way to get Bella back to being the old Bella we all missed dearly, so threat her as if she's been in this family as long as you have" he walked away from me and sadly smiled at Bella's room door.

"By all means…..do what you have to, she brought you in her life for a reason and I do believe that" he looked at me like I was their only hope.

_Well actually you are idiot!_

"Just bring my baby girl back to me" he said as he walked away leaving us standing there in complete shock, Esme quickly handed Cathy to me and ran after Carlisle…..I turned around and saw six eyes looking at me.

"You heard him, get your cute ass in there and bring our sister back" Emmett said smiling as I blushed, as the blond bitch was fuming by the ears….

_Three days later…_

"Alice! Look this would look marvelous on Cathy!" Esme said running from one isle to the next, Tanya Edward's wife and Maria Jasper's wife was laughing as I tried my hardest not to fall over from the lack of air.

"Your alright half pint" Maria said as I glared at her, I hated that nickname. It always made me feel so little and younger than I was, I know I will always be a seventeen year old to them but in my heart wanted Bella to not.

_I wanted her to see me as a women I was…_

"Cute kid" Tanya said as Rosalie scoffed and folded her arms.

"Lucky, the girl gets her looks from the Father" she said laughing as I ignored her but Maria spoke up for me.

"Rosalie why don't you chill out, we all know that Bella is yours….even though Bella doesn't know that" the two laughed as I covered my mouth to try to hide my laughter but she saw me and glared.

"You think that's funny uh! Just wait until she wakes up, your be back on your corner in no time" I swiftly turned around and glared at her.

"What is your problem!" I yelled at her.

"Ah! Little girl got some balls"

"Been had balls bitch! You're the whore trying to sleep with your husband's Sister….who by the way do not want you"

"Listen here little girl….Bella will always come back to me, no prostitute will change that, she can't say no to me and she never will" Esme had came back as Rosalie and I nose were touching, I was so ready to beat the bitch out of her but Tanya put a hand on our chest pushing us backwards from each other.

"God I wished Emily was still alive…none of this would be happening right now" Tanya said as I felt like I been slapped in the face.

"You wouldn't be here" she snapped at me as I yelled…..losing my composer.

"And that make be…..but you would still be trying to fuck her even though your married to her brother, and you say I'm the slut…..look in the mirror before you say anything or judge me" I grabbed my bag and Cathy from Esme and walked out the store. Half way down the street, Esme and the girls had found me and picked me up…..Esme had scolded Rosalie and we were to not say a word toward one another until we learn how to get along. When we got back to the hospital I quickly gave Cathy to Esme and went to the gift shop that was on the first floor of the hospital, I wanted something of me to be there when she woke up.

_Would she want me after she wakes up?_

Only time will tell, watching the elevator number skip three numbers, finally I got on the six floor and walked out and was met with Maria and Jasper.

"Awe she is so cute" Maria said to Jasper as I blushed and made my way to Bella's room, just as I got to the door my heart sunk…

There that bitch was kissing Bella…..and Bella not pushing her away, my whole body crumbles as I blinked back the tears that was clouding my vision. I dropped the bear and ran out the room, I heard her scream my name but, I kept running until I ran right into Emmett.

"Hey! What 's the matter shorts?" he asked as I just broke down and let hi hold me, I felt so stupid to think I had a chance against Rosalie. She was right I belong on a corner somewhere…..

And that's where I'm was going….

**A/N: Rosalie can really be a bitch but, Alice did make her smell herself though! Bella would need to grovel to make Alice come back.**

**Until next time**

**Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella/Alice**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

Seeing the broken look on Alice face, I pushed Rosalie back and glared at her.

"Move" I snapped and jumped from the bed, swinging the door open and looking from right to left hoping I will catch a glimpse of her but no such luck.

"Bella what are you doing?" Rosalie asked grabbing my arms stopping me from moving; I quickly grabbed her by her shoulders and looked her right in the eyes.

"Rosalie, I'm going to say this one time and one time only….I do not want you, I never loved you in that way. You are my Brother's Wife! Start acting like it and LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" I yelled as she quickly broke into a sob as everybody turned and looked at us, I saw Alice sobbing in Emmett's arms.

_I saw red._

"Let her go!" I all but growled at him as he quickly did what I asked, I reached out to hold her to me but she step away from me.

"Alice" I whispered as she shook her head and looked at me with hurt eyes.

"I need to leave" NO! I quickly grabbed her to me, she struggled against me but I was stronger.

"Please don't leave me!" I couldn't keep the fear out my voice, I was aware of my entire family watching me basically break down but, I didn't care.

"Bella let me go, your not ready to let go of the past and I can't put myself in this situation if your not ready to move forward" she was right, I needed to let go and move forward….that includes Emily and Emma as well.

"I'm willing to do that if you stay, I can't get better if your out there all alone with no one to protect you" she turn on me and glared.

"I've been doing fine since! I don't need a police women…I need a friend" she touched my face as I closed my eyes.

"I know you want to protect me but, I can protect myself….Your not going to shelter me like you did Emily" my eyes went wide as Emmett sucked in a breath. She held my face in her hands.

"I'm not going to be a substitute Bella I won't"

"You won't! I promise!" I quickly took a step towards her, it was very comical that a seventeen year old was yelling at a twenty-six year old policewomen.

"We're clear?" she looked at me as I smiled.

"Crystal clear" I saw my Mother trying to hide her smile behind Cathy as I ducked my head and looked at her with my brown eyes.

"Okay"

"Okay" I repeated

"Alright" she folded her arms as I smiled.

"Alright" we both stared at each other as I saw the tears in her eyes.

"You scared me" and just like that, she was that scared seventeen year old girl again, I quickly gathered her in my arms.

"I'm sorry" I whispered as she tighten her grip on me.

"Okay! Enough with the mushy stuff" Jasper said as I looked over and saw the whole family watching us with smiles.

"Took your ass long enough!" Tanya said as I quickly looked at Alice.

"What happen?"

"You had one of your episodes" my Father said to me as I shook my head.

"How do you feel?" I looked at Alice and saw Cathy reaching out for me, I smiled and grabbed her from my Mother.

"Fine now" Alice hugged me from behind.

"Absolutely fine" I whispered…..

/

**Alice **

I knew I had far pass my deadline to get back to the brothel before James and Victoria got back, I was surprised that he didn't have people searching for me.

_He might have…..you just don't know it._

"Alice!" hearing Bella yelled my name, I quickly ran down the stairs to meet her in the living room, I quickly covered my mouth with my hands.

"She just lifted up all by herself!" Bella's face was beaming as I watched my baby girl sit up all by herself, tears welling in my eyes fast as I fell to my knees next to them.

She wobbled a bit but, was steady.

"Bella" I choked out in happiness as she held me in her arms with a huge smiled on her face.

"Just wait! You think this is something….wait until she's starts talking and walking" I looked up at her through my tears.

"You sound like you've had experience" I said as she sadly looked down.

"Emma was Cathy age but a little bit older when she started to sit up and laugh, her laugh made my whole heart swell in happiness"

"I'm sorry that you lost them"

"Me too" she quickly did a three sixty and smiled brightly picking Cathy up and twirling her around.

"Beautiful" she said to Cathy as I watched with tears.

"We should celebrate!" I laughed, glad that the sadness was gone from her eyes.

"Where should we go?" I asked as she gasped and her face lit up.

"Ice cream!"

"Really!" I cringed inside at how high my voice got, I wanted her to see me as a women and here I was squealing at the possibility of getting ice cream.

"Really!" I couldn't help but cover my mouth at how her voice changed similar to my own. She blushed and kissed Cathy on the forehead.

"What! I'm excited" she defended her self as I shook my head.

"Whatever old lady" she stiffed and looked at me, I bit my lip from busting up laughing…..her face was priceless!

"You did not….just call my old" I quickly got up and took some steps back smirking.

"Yeah I did…..what you gonna do about old bag lady!" she put Cathy down and stalked towards me.

"Take that back little girl" I felt my body heat up at her words.

"No"

"You asked for it!" she lunged for me as I screamed not making any efforts to get out the way, I wanted her to catch me…..I always wanted her to catch me. She picked me up.

"No old bag lady can do this" she boasted, not thinking at all…..I quickly wrapped my legs and arms around her and whispered.

"You're my old bag lady" she laughed.

"Is that right?" our faces was only inches apart, I could see her debating something but that was all was over when the fucking door came busting open.

"FREEZE!"

**A/N: What the hell! Why is the cops busting down Bella's door…..could someone had told them that Bella had an underage prostitute in her house? This does not look good for Bella…**

**Until next time **

**Review **


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella/Alice**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

"FREEZE!"

I quickly dropped Alice on her ass as Emmett and Edward burst through my door almost tearing it complete off, Alice looked like she swallowed a tomato.

"Scared ya!" Emmett said walking over to me as I punched him in the stomach as he went down quick.

"SHIT!" I grinned and helped Alice up.

"Don't scare us like that again…asshat" I turned to Alice.

"You okay?" she blows her hair form her face and glared at me.

"You fucking dropped me!" she put her hands on her waist.

"I didn't mean to drop you like that….I" she rolled her eyes and walked away from me.

"My ass hurts" she pouted as Emmett quickly piped up.

"Let Bella massage it for you…have you seen her hands!" he said laughing as Alice turned a deeper red than before.

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled at him as Cathy laughed.

"Oh! You think that's funny" Emmett said to the little girl and picked her up, Alice quickly jerked in response of her baby in a man's hands…a man she didn't know but, Bella stopped her.

"Don't worry….Emmett is a softie when it comes to babies" I told her.

"Rosalie doesn't want kids?" Alice asked.

"I don't know…but Emmett is getting to the point in his life that he wants kids"

"Rosalie is a bitch...no offense" I laughed

"None taking, she is and she knows it as well…..she still clingy on the past and I can't deal with that anymore, like you said. We need to start thinking about the future" I said to her smiling as she frowned.

"You didn't seem so sure about that yesterday when your tongue was down her throat" I quickly looked at Emmett who was playing Cathy and Edward.

"Fuck! I'm sorry! I shouldn't of said that….it's none of my business" she quickly stated scared that she step over the line.

"No….your right, I shouldn't let her do whatever she feels like anymore. She still thinks that she owns my heart but I never gave it to her in the first place. Emily was everything and she just couldn't accept that….but, I'm at fault as well because I never stopped her" we both walked into the kitchen.

"Bella can I asked you something?" I nodded.

"What?"

"When you said that I had beautiful eyes…was it because of Emily" I flinched and looked up at her….

**Alice**

"Bella can I asked you something?" I was so afraid to ask this question but I needed an answer.

"What?" I took a deep breath and looked at her.

"When you said that I had beautiful eyes…was it because of Emily" I saw her flinched hard and felt the bile rise in my throat.

_Rosalie was right!_

"I see" I let my voice crack as she walked over and looked me right in my eyes.

"Emily's eyes were not blue….they were this greenish blue; like the ocean, yours are this light blue that only the sky can compare, I also see the hint of grey in them as well" she said as I felt my heart beating out of my chest.

"I said it not because, they reminded me of Emily's because they don't…..your eyes are very different and I will say it again" she touch my eyes forcing me to close them and suddenly I felt her lips on my eyelids.

"Your eyes are so fucking beautiful" I quickly open them and saw her looking down at me smiling.

"Thank you" I whispered.

"No problem"

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"You told me your story…..I want to tell you mines" she reached up in her cabinet and pulled a prescription bottle out.

_She takes medicine?_

Like she read my mind she turned around and looked at me.

"These keeps me from sleeping when I don't want to have another nightmares/flashbacks" she explained.

"So you wants to tell me about Alice…

"Swan" I said as she nodded.

"Swan I heard that name somewhere but, I can't put my finger on it" she said as I felt the fear rise, I didn't think that she would know…but she is a cop and my Father was a cop as well.

"Yes I do, I want do this with you" she smiled and I couldn't help but blushed.

"Let me get rid of dumb and his side kick" she said as we walked back into the living room and saw Edward and Emmett playing patty cake with each other as Cathy sat there laughing at them.

"Bella you know I have to go back some time" her smiled was wiped off her face as turned to me.

"No you don't, I'm trying my hardest to forget that you are even that person…..but I know you were just providing but, you're not going back; you can't"

"I can't just up and leave! I have friends there and James will be looking for me…..I can't put your life in danger" I said

"Don't worry about me…..worry about yourself and your kid, James will not hurt either of you…I have the whole fucking force on his ass; swat team and all" that made me a little safe but I couldn't help but feel like I'm just waiting for him to strike.

"What if he finds out where I live?"

"Who is the James?" she asked as the pain in my eyes told her everything, I saw the hate and pain in her eyes as well…..she suddenly started to shake again and I yelled for Edward.

"FUCK! Bella not again!" Edward said as I quickly grabbed Cathy in my arms.

"What the fuck happen now?" Emmett said as I shook my head.

"I….Don't know"

"Bella" she heard Edward calling out to her, slowly laying her down on the couch.

"Should we call Dad?" Edward shook his head.

"Nah….she's coming around" she took a deep breath and opened her eyes, huge tear drops were falling and I couldn't help but crushed myself to her.

"Bella"

"Alice he can't take you away from me…..he can't" and that's when I put the piece together, Mark took Emily and Emma away from her and she thinks that James will to do the same to me.

_FUCK!_

I quickly looked up at Edward and Emmett and spoke.

"Can you guys watched Cathy for me?" they both nodded as I grabbed Bella's hand and we both went up stairs, I quickly rid her shoes and socks, then her sweater...leaving her with her beater and pants on.

"Alice what….

"Shh" I quickly pulled her to my chest and held her like my Mother use to hold me when I was sad and she would kiss my forehead.

"Tell me what's on your mind" I said as she signed and tighten her grip.

"I'm scare that history would repeat it's self"

"How?"

"James is Mark…..and he wants to take you away from me, I wouldn't even see it coming just like last time"

"What did we say about the past" I said as she looked up to me.

"I know"

"James is a sick bastard" I told her.

"He did things-

"What!" she quickly pulled away from me.

"Bell-

"Alice tell me!" she was way passed calm and I knew if I didn't tell her she would go nuts.

"Just lay back down and I will tell you….but you have to promise me that you will not go crazy and try to look for him"

"I promise" she said that too quickly as I glare at her.

"Promise like you mean it" she rolled her eyes and did the scout honor, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Really! Scout honor" I laughed as she blushed.

"My Mother put me in that with Edward and Emmett" I shook my head and grabbed her closer to me, her legs were intertwined with mines and I felt my heart started to beat faster.

"You know….your a good pillow to lie on" she said resting her whole weight on me and I let out a embarrassing gasp as her muscle of a thigh hit me right between my legs.

"Alice shit! I'm sorry did I hurt you?" she asked as I tired my hardest not to have a fucking orgasm lying here.

"Alice?" I let my eyes open and she was looking down at me.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah" I squeaked, and covered my face in my hands as she shifted to get off but, I swore I felt her grind into me before she moved completely off me.

"We need to talk" she said as I looked up at her.

_Gulp!_

**A/N: Uh oh! **

**Until next time**

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bella/Alice**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**Alice**

When she said that, I felt my heart skip a beat. This was it; I was finally going to throw it all on the table for her.

"Ali-

"Wait! Let me talk first" I rushed as she looked at me and nodded, folding her arms and leaning against the head board.

"I know we just met but, I can't help feel like I've known you fro forever. You opened your home to us, you took care of me when I couldn't and what I'm trying to say is that….. I like you and I know that I'm young and stuff bu-

"Alice what are you talking about?" she said looking at me like I had three heads, I swallowed nervously.

"Y...You said we should talk and I thought that…we….I" I stuttered as she spoke.

"Yeah about the living arrangements, what were you talking about?" I quickly jumped from the bed and covered my face in embarrassment.

"N….Nothing, I'm going to go and get Cathy" I quickly said and bolted to the door but her voice stopped me.

"Your right…..you are young, too young" I stiffed but didn't turn around.

"My Mother was right, our feeling towards each other are not platonic. Fuck I knew that the first time I laid eyes on you but, I'm not going to cross that line, I'm suppose to care for you and protect you….That's it!" I turned on my heels and glared at her.

"Who asked you too, I didn't!" I yelled as she signed.

"I'm too old for you"

"I don't care!"

"Well I do, and this conversation is done with" she said seriously as I looked at her and saw the sadness in her eyes.

"Why are you so hesitant to let me in?"

"Because, I can" she walked pass me but I grabbed her arm stopping her, and before I knew it I slammed against the wall.

"You don't know how hard it is to not just…" she said to me, I lean closer to her and quickly crashed my lips to hers; she let out a frustrating groan and grabbed my legs. The kiss was so far from PG, she hoisted my legs up as I wrapped them around her waist and back.

"Stop" it was low, I heard it but I didn't stop, I started to grind into her as she groan and tighten her grip on my thighs,

"Fuck! Alice stop" she pulled away but I attacked her neck and that's when she really lost control, she quickly turned us around and we both fell on the bed. Her on top, I started to unbutton her shirt as her hands her rubbing up and down my thighs.

"Bella" I felt her hands massaging my breast in her hands, I quickly put my hands under her shirt and touched her hard muscled stomach as she paused her movements.

"Alice" she shook her head and was about to move away as I trapped her between my legs.

"Bella please, I know you want this just as much as I do. Nobody has to know" I whispered in her ear as she let her eyes closed, I flipped us over and straddled her.

"That still doesn't make it right! Alice move" I stayed where I was and licked from her collar bone to her ear and was rewarded with a loud moan.

"See, you want this" I whispered as she shook her head and grabbed me, I felt myself being moved to the spot next to her on the bed as she quickly moved to stand up.

"Alice, I do want this but, I can't…..until your eighteen, I can't do anything"

"Bu-

"But nothing, I am a former cop! I've arrested people for doing this…..it doesn't seem fair"

"Nobody has to know" I said feeling the tears come as she grabbed my face.

"But I will and you will I can't…..I'm sorry" she stood up and swiftly walked out the bedroom door.

**Bella**

SHIT!

FUCK!

MOTHERFUCKER!

Now what am I going to do? I almost ripped her clothes off….so close. Tripping down the stairs, I was met with Edward and Emmett playing with Cathy. Edward saw the horrific looked on my face and came over.

"Bella you alright?" I shook my head, I was still tingling and shit from what just transpired upstairs in my room with Alice.

"I need a smoke" he nodded as we both made our way to the back porch, he quickly lit two and gave me one, I took a long pull and held it in my lungs until they started to burn and exhaled the smoke through my nose.

"So what's up" I looked at him.

"She fucking caught feeling" I said as laughed, I wasn't in a laughing fucking mood.

"What's so fucking funny?" I asked irritated.

"I been knew that" I choked on the smoke and looked at him.

"What?"

"Yeah, the girl was a goner the moment you two connect eyes in your bedroom"

"I can't"

"I know" he said as I looked at him.

"It's not fair, I arrested do many guy for the same thing….I always thought that they were perverts and disgusting" I said, taking another pull.

"What the hell happened up there?"

"She was talking about how she liked me and shit, we both was on the wrong page…..I wanted to talk about living arrangements and she thought I was talking about something totally different, and then she kissed me and well…..

"You did not just fuck her upstairs!" Edward yelled angry as I pushed him.

"Fuck no! We were just making out and touching"

"Bella!"

"I know, I am thinking about asking Mother to let her live there because, I know that whatever relationship we had before is gone and I can't risk slipping"

"Slipping?" I looked up at him.

"Fucking this shit out of her… slipping!" I gritted my teeth.

"Ahaha!" this was not fucking funny at all!

"Bella. Are you sure want to do that" he finally asked after laughing his ass off.

"It's the only way" he nodded as we made our way back into the house; I saw that Alice had come down.

"Alice" I called as she turned around blushing, she didn't look me in my eyes.

"Yeah?" I licked my lips.

"I think its beat for you and Cathy to live with my Mother"

_Three_

_Two_

_One_

_"WHAT!" she yelled._

"I think-

"I heard you the first fucking time! Why, is it about what happened upstairs?" she said as I nodded.

"We can't do that, and my Mother can be the Mother you need and care for you better than I can" she wiped her tears harshly.

"NO! I want to stay here with you, I'm sorry for what I did okay…..just don't do this" she broke as I looked at Edward and Emmett who was watching the scene.

"Can you guys leave" I asked as they nodded and left, I walked over to Alice and reached out to touch her but, she jerked back.

"Why are you ruining what can be something fucking special" she whispered as I shook my head.

"If it's that special, you can wait until you're eighteen" I said as she moved away from me.

"I just turned seventeen…..we have to wait a whole year"

"So what" I said, but in the inside I was fucking crying…..a year!

"Whatever" she grabbed Cathy as I stood up.

"I'm going to call my Mother and set everything up for you" I said as she ignored me and walked back up the stairs.

_It's for the better…right?_

**A/N: Damn it! Bella always the good cop….next chapter will be a time jump and the action will be coming in…can't wait!**

**Until next time**

**Review **


	12. Chapter 12

**Bella/Alice**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**Alice**

"Alice! Cathy's bottle is in the refrigerator, can you bring it to me please" Esme yelled from the living room, walking into the pathway to the kitchen, my eyes caught Bella's car pulling up in the driveway. It's been a month and I was still mad at her for moving Cathy and I to her Mother house after all that shit she spat out about taking care of us and wanting to be a family.

We living with her Mother is not taking care of me.

Yes I do appreciate Esme, God knows I do but, I would give me left nipple just to see Bella come out the shower with a big white towel wrapped around her dripping wet body as she tried to rush to the bedroom before someone sees her. Even though, it's been two months, I was still looking behind my back for James or Victoria to attack. I know I was in real deep shit; I left the brothel without a warning or nothing but, I had Bella who would kill for me and my Daughter safety. Since I've been living in with Carlisle and Esme, I manage to go back to school. It was so exciting yet….boring at the same time. They actually let me attend my right grade…..mainly because of Carlisle and his generous ways, I was back on track and I couldn't be happier but I knew that trouble was just a block away from ripping everything away from me.

"Bella Here!" I shouted grabbing the bottle of formula and making my way back to the couch where Esme and Tanya was sitting. It didn't take long for Bella to come barging into the house like some cop and pick me up….twirling me around like some rag doll.

"I heard the good news!" she put me down and crushed me to her hard chest, I couldn't help but blushed, this been happening every since I told them about my grade.

"Yeah…all A's" I said beaming.

"I'm so fucking proud of you" she whispered in my ear, I couldn't help but melt in her arms and closed my eyes.

"Damn Bella, you going to crush the girl to death!" Maria said laughing; I spoke as Bella nuzzled her nose in my hair.

"At least I would die in her arms" call me mushy but, fuck if I did die, I would die happy in her big strong arms.

"Awe….isn't that sweet!" Tanya said glaring at Edward.

"What!"

"Why don't you greet me like that!" she said to him as Bella gave out a loud laugh at Edward's face as she looked around and her eyes landed on Cathy. Her eyes lit up like a fucking Christmas tree.

"Cathy!" the little girl started to let out a string of baby noises as she reached out to Bella, we all laughed at Emmett pout.

"Why don't she reach out for me like that" he said, as Bella peppered kisses all over her face as she giggled.

"Because, you're big and scary"

"Bella is too!" well he had me there.

"She likes me more than you…..that's why that right baby girl isn't" I knew Bella was gone for, when she had Cathy in her arms, everything around her disappeared.

"So, what happened with the boss is he letting you back on the force?" Edward asked Bella, I felt my anger about her going back to the force come raging in as I quickly walked into the Kitchen…..

**Bella**

"So what happed with the boss, is he letting you back on the force?" I saw Alice face changed from happiness to anger in two point five seconds, we all watched her storm into the kitchen as I turned and glared at Edward.

"Thanks jackass" I said as I put Cathy in Esme arms and walked into the kitchen where I know a fuming Alice would be pacing, when she found out about be returning to the force….she went fucking crazy, I was shocked at her behavior but, I quickly found out that she was scared of losing me.

"Alice" she ignored me and proceed to wash Cathy's bottles, I walked over to her and trapped her between my arms and looked at her.

"Alice….I don't like being ignored" she huffed.

"And I don't like having people I care about rip away from me" she said harshly and turned in my trap.

"You're not going to lose me" I told her with determination

"Yeah, that's what they said to" she choked out.

"Who?" I was so confused.

"Never mind, you're a grown women, you can do whatever you want" I could see the tears in her eyes; I grabbed her face and smiled.

"Alice, not a thing in this world will take me away from you…..your stuck with me little girl" she laughed through her tears, as I touched her cheek. It took every muscle in my body to not kiss her right now as she looked into my eyes, I knew we were in a dangerous position and I needed to get control of this situation.

"Your mines….and no one else's, we might have to wait but, fuckers better believe your mines when you turn eighteen" I whispered in her ear as she shivered hard in my grasp.

"B...Bella" I let my body crushed against hers a she gasped out.

"We have ten more months to go"

"That's a long fucking time!" she said angry as I laughed.

"But, just think about when you do finally turned eighteen….God I see it now, I'm going to fuck every-

"Hey guy! What you're doing?" Tanya and Maria said coming in the kitchen as Alice was seconds from passing out on me, as I coughed and pulled away from her.

"I'm going to check on Cathy" I smiled at a blushing…some what dazed Alice.

"Y…Y…Yeah" she stuttered as Tanya and Maria looked between us with amusement and curiosity. I winked at her and made my way back to living room, Emmett and Edward was nowhere to be found as I looked at my mother.

"There out side in the front" I nodded and lean over kissing Cathy on the head, I made my way outside and saw both men in a deep conversation.

"What up" I asked.

"Did you know that Alice last name was Swan?" I nodded.

"Yeah…why?"

"Does Charlie Swan ring any bells" I looked at them in shocked, no she wouldn't keep something like this from me.

"You must have her mistaken for someone else" I said as Edward shook his head.

"She's his daughter and she's not the only daughter either, we just got a call from station about a relative looking for an Alice Swan and Cathy Swan"

"Wait! You're telling me that Cathy's is Charlie daughter!" I felt rage boiling.

"He raped his own daughter!" I yelled as Emmett quickly shook his head as Edward looked at the door.

"Hell no! She's not Alice's daughter….but her sister" this was all wrong. She wouldn't lie to me like that…not after everything I've done for her! I turned on my heels and stormed into the house.

"ALICE GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!" she, Tanya and Maria came running into the living room alarmed at my loudness.

"Bella…what wrong!" she asked looking at everybody as I balled my fist up and glared at her with so much anger and hurt.

"When where you going to tell me that Cathy isn't really your daughter, but you're fucking sister" I yelled as she quickly turned pale.

"B…Bella"

"NO! You been lying to me this whole fucking time!" she ran to me and grabbed my hands, but I snatched myself from her.

"I didn't know what to tell you, we barely knew each other than Bella…please let me explain" I shook my head.

"You lied to me" that hurt more than any bullet would at the moment and I been hit with a couple.

"I know and I'm so sorry! Please baby just let me explain it to you and you will understand" she pulled me to the couch and wrapped her arms around me. I could here everybody rushing out the room to give us privacy; I let my eyes connect with hers as she wiped her tears away.

"Don't cry"

"You were yelling and I got scared th-

"I'm sorry I yelled at you" I told her.

"I'm sorry I lied to you" she stated as I gritted my teeth at the word lie, I fucking hate that word.

"Yeah me too"

"I didn't do it on purpose, I was protecting my-

"You're what! Daughter! News flash, she's not your daughter, but your sister" I saw the anger flash in her eyes.

"Bella got damn it! Let me talk!" her eyes went wide.

"I'm sorr-

"Talk" I ordered as she signed.

"My Mother and Father died in a car accident. Leaving A new born in my care, I didn't want the state coming and taking her away from me. I was scared and I didn't know what to do but, I did know that I had to leave my home and start a new" tears were clouding my eyes, as I wrapped my arms around her…..that broke her as she clung to me and cried.

"I was in class and they called me down, I was so confused…I just saw them like two hours ago, sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast!" she sobbed in my arms as Esme came barreling out of the kitchen and rubbed Alice back.

"Oh! Sweetie, I'm so sorry" I pulled her in my lap and ran my hands down and her back as she cried.

"I d...d...didn't even go their f...fu" she broke down and I quickly hoisted her up in my arms as she wrapped her legs around my waist. I ran us up to my room and locked the door, laying her down on the big bed; I slowly took her shoes off and her pants. Moving the covers, I covered us both up as I pulled her on top of me and held her with all the love and care I could muster, she whimper and squeezed me harder.

"Hold me tighter" her words were whispers but, I heard it and held her even tighter. She let out a soft cry as I closed my eyes.

"Let it all out baby" she started to shake in my arms, I felt my own tears fall in her hair; she quickly looked up and gasp when she saw my tears.

"Bella"

"You're in so much pain…why you didn't tell me sooner" I choked as her tears hit my face.

"I didn't want to think about, they were everything to me and I haven't really grief" I moved her hair out the way and wiped her tears away; she leaned into my touch and signed.

"You can cry all you want right here in my arms, I'm not going anywhere until your all cried out….you need to grief and I will be here for you" I held her tighter.

"And I'm sorry for what happened down stairs"

"No, you were right in being anger. I lied to you"

"But for a good reason though" she laid her chin on my chest and looked up at me; I felt her shift on top of me.

"Bella, Cathy is mines….every possible way, I've raised her as my own and I don't care about what anybody says. That girl down stairs will always be mines" she was really about to make me cry now, she saw the tears welling and lean up, kissing them away. She laid her head back down on my chest and grabbed my left hand, lacing it with hers.

"I miss them so much"

"I know you do" I said.

"My Mother would be so disappointed in me for what I did….what I gave up" she started to shake again.

"No she wouldn't, you were protecting and providing for your daughter and yourself…you were being a mother and being mother mean, doing what you had to, to give Cathy everything she needed. You're a strong ass women and I'm so happy I met you, your parents should be proud if you….fuck! Cause I am, your making me cry like a fucking bitch!" we both laughed through our tears.

"Bella" I quickly wiped my tears and looked at her, wiping her away as well.

"Yeah" she ducked her head down and put her ear right over my beating heart and spoke.

"I love you" I felt the floodgate burst open as my tears were now flowing like a waterfall, she looked up at me.

"For real" she leaned down and was about to kiss me, but I saw the look in her eyes as she signed and kissed me on the cheek.

"For real" I smiled.

"I love you too Sweetheart and Cathy so much"

"We're a family right"

"Yup, we're a family"

**James**

"FIND HER!" I yelled at my guards, slamming my beer bottle against the wall. All the girls were kneeling and scared. They should be scared, Alice has been gone for a month and still no sign of her.

Where the hell is she?

"James we don't need her" Victoria said wrapping her arms around me but, I pushed her off me in anger.

"We do need her! She was my money maker!" I looked at the three guys and glared dangerously.

"You better find her and bring her back to me, I don't care is she broken up or half fucking dead….BRING HER TO ME!" They all jumped in fear of my outburst as I tipped my desk over.

_No one run away from James…..no one_

**A/N: okay I know I promised action but, I started to write and I wanted Bella to find out about Alice parents, I had to have a soft before the hard. So what did you guys think about Bella going back to the force? Will James repeat history for Bella?**

**Until next time**

**Review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alice/Bella**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**Bella**

Laying here with Alice in my arms was unexplainable; her soft skin was like silk on my hard body. She cried her self to sleep finally. She fucking lost everything and still she smiled and laughed everyday. It all makes sense now, I wondering why a seventeen year old with a kid was prostituting herself. I knew of Charlie from other officers, I knew he was one hell of a cop. When I quit the force, I was so fucked up and almost falling off the deep end, so stuff like cops and news was not important to me like it use to be. Watching her sleep was very peaceful, I always found myself doing this with Emily all the time...even Rosalie. It gave me the portal to their real selves if that's makes any sense. It just some time I feel like I have a chance to see them unguarded. I won't lie, Rose was the most guarded of them all but, when she closed her eyes and let her fears and everything else melt away and just showed me Rosalie…..God! She was beautiful.

"But, your beautiful in and out" I whispered to her as I pulled myself from under her and covered her with the covers. She gave a whine but, fell back to sleep. I stood there and rubbed her hair, she was so young but old at the same time, she had the heart and face of a young girl who'd trying to find her way in life but, she had the body and lifestyle of a women that knew what she wanted and wasn't afraid to go after it. I left with a kiss on the forehead, making my way down the stairs; I was ambushed by my Mother.

"Is she okay?" I smiled and hugged her to me.

"I love you" she melted in the hug.

"I love you too Bella"

"I never want to lose you" I felt my tears come as she gasped and held me tighter, I never really tell my parents I love them often but, that will change as of today. You don't know what will happen from mow and tomorrow.

"Awe Bella people can't live forever"

"I just can't picture you or dad not here with me, I need you"

"You will always have me Bella, even through sprit" I nodded and wiped my tears away and scanned the room for Cathy.

"She's out back with the rest, and I will have to warn you…Rosalie just got here" I rolled my eyes.

"I should've stayed up stai-

"Bella" I closed my eyes and signed.

"Yup, should've stayed up stairs" I whispered as Esme chuckled leaving me alone with Rosalie, I tried to grab her arm, but she snatched it away and quickly left.

"Rosalie" I said, walking to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water, she sat down and signed. I could see that Emmett was watching through the glass door at us.

"Did you really mean what you said at the hospital?" I turned around and took a sig of water and spoke.

"Yes"

"But, you can't…you love me" she said as I almost choked on the damn water.

"Yes I do" she smiled but I quickly spoke again but, this time louder.

"But, you lost all respect I had for you. Rosalie you need to understand that I don't want you like that anymore. And Emmett shouldn't be treated like that, he's my brother and I love him. You are a bad person and I will say that I like it at first but, I've grown and it's time you should too"

"So that's it" I shook my head.

"You don't get it….do you? You are ruining your marriage on something that's not important-

"You are important, you're the most important person in my life!" she said heatedly as I sadly smiled.

"I shouldn't be...Emmet should, you took vows with him Rosalie"

"And I regret them; I shouldn't have married him Bella! I was trying to get back at you for dumping me before you went to college" two things happened, one I punched the counter and shattered the glass bowl that was full with fruit and Emmett grabbed the stool and threw it across the room.

"Emmett" we both said as he stared at Rosalie in pain and anger, I knew shit was about to explode.

"Is it true?" he asked, I never seen my funny, always playful brother so cold and mean. I looked between the two and spoke.

"I should leave you two" when I started to walk away, I felt him grab me and slam me against the sink.

"This involve you as well" I narrowed my eyes in pure anger and grabbed his shirt and pushed with all my might, he stumbled a little as I spoke.

"Don't fucking grab me like that again Em" Rosalie quickly stood up and got between us.

"Please don't fight" I pushed her hand away from my stomach, everybody started to run into the kitchen when they saw both Emmett and I glaring at each other.

"What's going on in here?"Carlisle said eyeing my fist that was shaking at my sides and Emmett's shoulders that was shaking.

"Rosalie said something that made Emmett angry and he's taking it out on me" I said as I quickly moved when I saw his fist come swing at me, I threw a swift punch to his ribs as he groaned and fell against the fridge. I turn and lunge for Rosalie because this was all her fucking fault.

"Tell Them! Tell them what you said!" I grabbed her by the arm, Cathy was sleep in Maria's arms as she quickly took her up stairs away from the drama.

"I…Well...You see...I-

I was seconds from smacking the sense back into her as Emmett grabbed me and we both fell into the diner room table, glass was broke as things were being thrown in to the air from the impact of our bodies.

"STOP!" our mother screamed but, it was too late, I was angry and pissed that he had the fucking balls to attack me.

"It's your fault!" he yelled and caught me with a punch in the face; I was so shocked that he actually hit me…in the face that he did it again. My tears were falling hard as I tried to block his punches, Edward grabbed him and dragged him from the house, and he was screaming and going complete ape shit. That wasn't Emmett, that wasn't my best friend just now. He was totally possessed.

"Fuck Bella come here" my Father said helping me up, I couldn't stand as I felt my legs gave out, but both Jasper and My dad held me up and to the couch.

"Easy….titled your head back" I did what he said and let a sob escape my lips, I'm so shocked and hurt that he hit me…..a women, I might look like a man but, I was still a women and he fucking hit me.

"Bella! What! I don't know what is going on" Esme cried as she held me in her arms, not caring about the blood that was getting gin her clothes.

"Rosalie told me that she regrets marring Emmett, she only did it to get back at me for dumping her. Emmett over heard it and flipped" everyone gasped, I suddenly saw that, she wasn't nowhere around.

_Scary ass bitch!_

"This, what you, Rosalie and Emmett had created, needs to be sat out and talk about. This has been going on for too long, I'm surprised it took this long for one of you to flip out" Jasper said as I couldn't hold my sob anymore.

"I didn't want to hurt him! She was my first and I couldn't' just forget about her and yes it's my fault as well as hers but, I stopped but she won't leave me alone….he thinks that I'm still fucking her and I'm not!"

"Have you and Rosalie…you know after they got married?" Jasper asked as Carlisle and Esme listened.

"No

"Don't lie to us Bella! Did you?" I looked at My Father right in his eyes.

"No, when they were dating….yes but, after he asked her to marry him I stop and step away. I swear! We might have kiss or cuddle once and awhile maybe more but I never did THAT to him"

"You crossed that line Bella"

"I know and I told him how sorry I was every time but, he says he forgives me but I know he won't" I said as tears flooded my eyes.

"I can't believe he actually hit you" Jasper said in shocked as I saw Alice coming down the sitars with Maria, Tanya and Cathy in her arms. When she saw me, she gasped and ran to me.

"W...W..." she couldn't get her words out as she quickly started to cry.

"Nothing to worry about, I'm fine see" I lean over and kissed her forehead as she touched my face as I hissed.

"Hurt?"

"Yes, but I had worse"

"Who did this to you?" she asked as I pulled Cathy into my arms.

"Emmett but, it was all Rosalie bitch ass fault" Jasper said, he was so angry at his sister; we could see the steam almost coming out of his ears.

"What?" I saw the anger in her eyes at the sound of Rosalie name.

"Alice don't worry about me, I'm fine" she shook her head and stood up.

"Hell no! She has been a fucking pest ever since I got here, all she does is because trouble and I'm fucking sick of it!" we all sat there and stared at her, I felt my whole body lit on fire at her foul mouth and temper.

"Dame! I like her!" Tanya said laughing as Alice looked at me; I know she could see the lust in my eyes; I gave Cathy back to Maria. She blushed and quickly started apologizing to Esme for her foul mouth.

"Where did they go?" Maria asked as Alice suddenly was at my side when I started to get up; I smiled and wrapped my arms around her.

"I need some ice or some frozen pea, because this will swell up like a bitch" I laughed as she walked with me to the kitchen. When we got there, she sat me down and quickly got the frozen peas and held it to my face.

"Feels better" she asked as I looked up at her, she was so fucking beautiful that I couldn't string a sentence together.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here to protect you from that clingy, psychopath" I laughed and wrapped my arms around her as she put the frozen peas on another spot as I flinched.

"Cold?"

"Yeah, but your warming me up" I smiled as she moved closer.

"Like you said earlier about me being yours and only yours…well it goes for you too, and that bitch will know who you belong to" I was render speechless.

"She thinks she still has you, but she doesn't…..I have you and your goodies are mine" she put her lips at my ear and whispered.

"I don't like sharing so she will have to get it somewhere else because this candy store is mine" I shivered and let my eyes closed.

"She had been playing with your heart for too long, and now Alice fucking Swan is here and I'm not going any fucking where" I quickly looked out to see if anyone was coming, when I didn't see anybody, I jumped up making her drop the peas and crushed her to me. I crashed my lips to hers and pressed her against the counter.

"B...Bella" She gasped and I hoisted her up on the counter and pushed myself against her, she wrapped her legs around me as we kissed like we were never going to see each other ever again. She moaned and grinded into me, I grabbed her ass pulling her to me.

"Fuck!" I quickly pulled away and tripped on the fucking bag of peas and fell hard on my back, as Alice was stuck on the counter. Jasper quickly ran to me.

"Shit! I'm sorry! I didn't meant to interrupt" I signed and both Jasper and I heard Alice bust up, it wasn't a little laugh, it was a full blown crying her eyes laughing. I pouted and stuck my bottom lip out.

"Fuck you!" I said as she laughed harder, it didn't take long for Jasper to start laughing as well. I felt my own laughter bubbling inside as I let it slip through my lips. After everything today, we still manage to have a good fucking laugh.

_Life is not fun without laughter…_

**A/N: Damn! Bella and Emmett going at it! Stupid as Rosalie, but how about Alice! Rosalie better watch out.**

**Until next time**

**Review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bella/Alice**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**Alice**

It was six thirty in the morning; Bella had spent the night with me and Cathy last night. I was so fucking nervous, didn't know why but, was. Quickly taking a shower while Cathy was still sleeping, I wrapped the white towel around my body and made my way back to the room. I was getting back into the school routine, waking up at five and leaving the house at seven and making it to school by seven thirty. Letting the towel fall around my feet, suddenly the door came swing open and I had nothing to cover myself.

"Shit!" when I saw that it was Bella, I didn't bother trying to cover myself. Her eyes raked my body before she covered them with her hands, I bit the inside my cheek so I won't bust into a loud laugh and wake Cathy.

"Fuck! I'm sorry…I...didn't mean-

"Bella?"

"Yeah"

"Open your eyes" I told her as she shook her head.

"Hell no! Not until your dressed" I rolled my eyes and made noise so she could think that I scrambled inside my dresser to get some clothes to put on, I smirked and spoke.

"Alright open your eyes now" when she saw that I was still naked and dripping with water, she let out a strangled squeal slash groan and fell backwards into the open door. My laughter rung through the room as I started to get dressed for today.

**Bella**

Holy Shit!

I couldn't move. I did not aspect to see what I did when I opened the door, I had cooked breakfast and wanted to get Alice before It got cold, when I made my way to the room…I knew I should've knocked but, I didn't and open it.

Dear monkey nipples!

There she was, standing there in all her glory. In those five seconds I stared before covering my eyes, I saw everything I needed to as I felt my mouth water in want. Her skin was wet and dripping with water, her nipples were this reddish color. She had the most sexist stomach I had ever seen and to finish it off with her surprising trimmed curls that hid her beautiful pussy from me. She was a sight to fucking see. Making my way back down stairs after spending like five minutes on the floor trying to force myself to get up and not barge in there and throw on the bed. When I walked into the kitchen, I saw Edward already picking at the food.

"Hey dick sucker, that's not yours" he froze with the toast in his mouth.

"I...It was just laying here" he said as I shook my head.

"It's for Alice" he rolled his eyes.

"She can't eat all this by herself" I took the toast from him just when Alice came down the stairs with Cathy awake and laughing in her arms.

"Good morning" her face held a bright blush as I smiled and took Cathy from her, I couldn't even look her in the eyes without picturing her naked and wet.

"Good morning" Edward said stealing the toast he had and ran behind Tanya who came walking in.

"I'm going to cut your husband dick off" I told her as she gasp in horror.

"No! I need that thing…..you could cut anything but that" we all started to crack up at Edward's face, I suddenly heard the front door open and both Emmett and Rosalie came in. its been three days since the fight and I could careless about that fucker at the moment or his bitch. He tried to apologize but, I didn't want to hear that shit. He fucking hit me….three time in the face; he had to do some heavy groveling to get back on my good side.

"Morning peeps!" the kitchen was silent, you could hear a pen drop, and I gave all my attention to Cathy as Alice glared at Rosalie, you could see the hurt and sadness in his eyes and on his face.

"So Um…Bella when are you going stating back to work?" Edward asked as Alice pushed herself between my legs as I sat on the stool and kissed Cathy on the forehead.

"Maybe Tomorrow"

"That's good, having us three back together fighting crimes and kicking ass!" Emmett said as I ignored him and smiled at Alice.

"Aren't you supposed to be gone already?" I asked, as she rolled her eyes.

"It's just turned Seven o'clock Bella" Tanya grabbed Cathy as I quickly pulled Alice to me and whispered in her ear.

"That stunt you pull was not funny" she smiled.

"The look on her face was funny"

"I didn't know your nipples was that dark" her face quickly turned like three shades of red as I laughed.

"Look at the time! Got go!" she ripped away from me, and kissed Cathy on the cheek and turned to me.

"You know I can get really use to you being here to send me off to school" she wrapped her arms around my neck, I heard Rosalie give a huff but, I ignored her just like her stupid ass husband.

"Me too sweetheart" I leaned in and kissed her on the forehead, she looked at Rosalie smirking and crushed her lips to mines.

"See you" she flew out the door, leaving me there stunned.

"She's a fire cracker" Tanya laughed as I quickly pulled Cathy back into my arms; Emmett sat down and looked at me.

"Bella can we talk?"

"You can talk but, I doubt I will listen" I told him, getting up and putting Cathy in her highchair so I could make her breakfast.

"Come on! I've said sorry about a thousand times already" he whined as I glared at him.

"I don't fucking care how many times you said sorry, you fucking hit me Emmett! You hit me in my face with your fist…..I don't care anymore, you lost all brother sister bonding we had"

"Be-

"Go to work Emmett and take your Wife with you out the door" I said turning my back on them so I could feed Cathy, she was more important than trying to mends my relationship with Emmett.

"I'm not going to stop apologizing" I shrugged and did the airplane trick with the spoon.

"You're wasting your breath"

"Bella he's sorry, why can't you just forgive us and move on….you seems to be doing that quite well"

"Rosalie, you're a nobody at this point. You do not matter in this family anymore, you're not a Cullen anymore so I suggest you go and find another family to go fuck up" Emmett came to recue.

"Don't talk to my wife like that!" I laughed

"Your wife! Well I would suggest you put a muzzle and collar on your wife so she can stop sniffing around at my door at night…..your wife, you two make me laugh so hard. Emmett I thought you were smarter than that, don't you see! She doesn't want you! She said it her self! You were a mistake, your not me" I saw the anger that he should've aim at Rosalie being aimed at me, lucky Edward got Emmett outside before he done something stupid again. Rosalie and Tanya and I were the only ones in the kitchen.

"Tanya can you finished feeding Cathy for me, I have to go upstairs and get dressed" she nodded and I got up and walked towards the steps...and like I knew; Rosalie fucking follows me up the stairs and into the room.

"Rosalie do you need a hearing test?" I asked

"Bella why are you being like this?" I turned my back to her and pulled my shirt over my head.

"Because, I can and because, you destroyed my relationship with my Brother. Rosalie you are like a omen….all you do is make trouble and bad stuff always happens when you are around"

"Stop saying that!" she said eyeing my chest, rolling my eyes I took a step towards her as she gasped.

"Rosalie, you are a beautiful girl but, you make yourself look like the ugliest person in the world. I don't want anything to do with you anymore, you are nothing to me, and I have moved on and grown up"

"It that bitch Alice isn't it? Every since you brought her home like a stray dog you been up her ass ever since….she must have some good pussy for you to be this fucking whipped" I grabbed her by her jacket and slammed her down on the bed and leaned over her in fury.

"Listen hear, call her bitch again and see what happens to you, she's more of a women than you are and she's classic and real. You can't be any of those things because you heart is black…and yes she do have the most beautiful pussy I have ever seen but I haven't touch her…yet. All this is hers now, not yours. She can have me when ever she wants when she turns eighteen and you will be still pining over something you can't have as she's screaming my name while I tongue fuck the shit out of her" our noses were inches apart, I could see her tears welling, so the heartless bitch can cry.

"Now get the fuck out my room and stay out, you are not welcome in my room, my house…my fucking life" I quickly lift myself up and grabbed my clothes and made my way to the bathroom. When I heard the door closed, I signed in relief and started the shower. People now a days are going fucking crazy! Emmett damn near put me in coma with his fist and Rosalie can't accept when people tell her ass no.

What is this world coming to?

**/**

After picking up Alice from school, I suddenly thought about taking her somewhere just the two of us. Mom was watching Cathy so we had all the time in the world. She started to get all cranky; when she figured out that we weren't going straight home, because she wanted to see Cathy.

"You will love it, just calm down and relax….aren't you happy that your away from all the crying and dirty diapers for a change" I said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I love her…even the dirty diapers and crying all the time"

"She will be there when we get back….so chill out" she glared and smiled.

"Where we going?"

"Not tell you" she huffed and folded her arms.

"Please"

"No" she came closer and pressed her breast to my shoulders.

"Please Bella, I want to know where your taking me" I licked my lips and keep my eyes on the road.

"Nice try but, still no" she fell back in her seat and pouted.

"Come on! Your seriously about to pout because I won't tell you where we going" I said laughing as she ignored me and looked out the window.

"Alice look at me" still no response.

"Alice I told you I don't like being ignored" nothing.

"Okay…stay quiet, give me some relaxation time as I drive" she quickly turned around and lunged at me, I felt her tongue slip from inside her mouth and lick its way up my neck to behind my ear.

"Fuck!" I grabbed the steering wheel with strength as I felt her hands squeezing my breasts.

"Alice fucking stop! Before we crash"

"Tell me where we going?" she started to suck on my neck and pinch my nipples, I was getting wet by the second as her right hand started to descend down to my crotch.

"Shit that feels so good" she moaned in my ear.

"Just tell me Bella" she pressed her hand against my hot center through my jeans and I cracked like a scary bitch who was getting interrogated.

"Fuck! To a little Italian restaurant outside of Forks!" she smiled and pulled her hands away and her lips.

"See that was all you had to say" she whispered in my ear and fell back to her seat, I was huffing and puffing like a ran a race or something. Fuck if I got like that with her just teasing….imagine how it would be when she touched me….bare.

"You're digging yourself a deeper hole" I said as she smiled and bit her lip.

"I know a hole I want you to dig deep in" my jaw was on the car floor as I kept looking from the road to her, she did not just say that!

When we finally got to the place, I quickly ran over to her side and opened the door for her.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome now come on! I heard they have some good food in here" she laughed.

"Always thinking about your stomach and not me" she rolled her eyes.

"Correction….I am always thinking of you" I told her as she blushed and grabbed my hand, I looked at her.

"Your not scared?" I said pointing to ours hands, Emily and Rosalie was so scared to hold my hands when we went out at first.

"Hell no! we're here to eat just like everybody else, and if they don't like…..fuck them" I couldn't' help but smile and pulled her closer to me.

"That's my girl" we got a table by the window and I pulled her chairs out.

"SO….. is this our first date or"

"This can be whatever you want it to be" I said back as she nodded and opened her menu.

"Alice can I asked you something?"

"Anything"

"When did you know you were gay?" she put the menu down and signed.

"In seven grade, I was always looking at the cheerleaders and not the basketball teams when I went to their games with my friends, and plus I had all guy friends, I couldn't be friends with a girl to save my life but, I did have one…Angela"

"Was she just a friend?" I asked as the waiter came over and gave us our drinks and appetizers.

"At first yeah, but when we got to high school….she came out to me and we just went from there but, after my parents died, I had to get out of there and I left without saying goodbye to her or telling her I loved her" I can see the pain in her eyes.

"I'm sorry about your parents and Angela and everything" I said as she smiled and lean over the table, kissing me on the lips.

"Thank you" she whispered and I smiled.

"So tell me about your self…you know so much about me but I don't know anything to you" I said as Alice smiled faded.

"There's nothing good about my life Bella except for Cathy"

"Before the crash….before your life got changed" she smiled.

"Well, I can say that I was a very hyper and energetic kid, my Mother would always tell me that I was born with sugar in my system….she blame it on my Father feeding her candy when she was pregnant" both of us laughed.

"You know that's the first time I really heard you laugh" Alice said as I smiled.

"You bring it out of me" I grabbed her hand as the waiter came over and we ordered.

"So tell me how you where, when you were a kid?"

"Well…I was those lonely nerdy kid as Edward and Emmett was you typical ruff kids that went around pulling girl's hair and beating up the nerdy kids"

"Awe my baby was a nerd" I couldn't keep the laugh in as I smiled.

"Yup I was a nerd with the glasses and braces"

"Oh god!" we both sat there laughing our ass off.

"I bet you got pick on a lot" I looked at her.

"I might have been a nerd but, I held my own….don't get it twisted honey" she smiled and lean over putting her hands under her chin.

"So….tell me when did you first masturbate and to who?" I choked on my water and looked at her, she was dead serious.

"Well, I was fifteen and to, Jennifer Gage…damn that girl was do fucking sexy" I said in day dream as Alice smack me on the arm.

"What! You asked, and I hit that…twice" I said smug, Edward was so mad when I told him; he was chasing that girl more than I was.

"Okay let's stop talking about what's her face" she was getting jealous.

"Wait! You lost your virginity at fifteen!" she asked as I bit my lip and shook my head.

"Thirteen"

"Shit!"

"You?" she quickly looked away and I quickly felt my heart shatter…NO!

"Alice...please don't tell me you lost yours while-

"Yes I did"

"Fuck!" I grabbed her hands.

"Alice"

"I just got to the brothel and I had to show that I had the…..skills to prostitute, even though you didn't need skill but to know how to move your hips and deep throat" I flinch at her words

"Well, I will have to make that up to you now don't I" I said kissing her cheek. We ate and talked some more, it's been so long since I went out like this…..since I took someone out.

"Thank you"

"For what?" I said.

"For this, I never been on a date like this before" I smiled and stood up, I paid for our food and I held her hand as we walked towards the car.

"Bella I know you said we have to wait until I'm eighteen but, I can't wait that long" I stopped walking and looked at her.

"My fingers are about to fall off with how much I fucking masturbate at night….this is getting harder and harder…especially now that you are spending the nights at your parents house more often"

"Well, sorry baby….I'll buy you a vibrator and you can even call it Bella" I joked as she pushed me.

"Shut it" I wrapped my arms around her shoulders as hers around my waist, when we got to the car; we were suddenly stopped by some guy.

"Ginger!" we both froze, I quickly unlocked the door and pushed Alice inside as the guy finally caught up to us.

"Is there something you want?" I said guarded as he looked passed me to the car.

"Yes! Her! She's my brother's girl" I pushed him away from me.

"I think not! So I suggest you tell James that she's off the market" I back paddled to the driver seat, not wanting to turn my back on him.

"You're getting your self in deep shit messing with my brother's girls"

"Why don't' you run along and tell James that he can suck dick because, ginger isn't coming back to him" I got into the car and quickly sped away, Alice hasn't said anything since we started to drive.

"Hey….look at me" she turned her head to me; I grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Your safe, you and Cathy are safe with me…I will have James thrown in jail real quick before he even thinks about doing something stupid" she nodded and curled up against me.

_He didn't know who the hell he was fucking with!_

**A/N: They had their first….some what first date, James brother saw Alice! What's going to happen now?**

**Until next time**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alice/Bella**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**Bella**

God! I didn't know quitting the force would be this damn hard. Pushing myself harder on the treadmill, I was doing twelve with the incline at seven. Sweat was beating down my face like raindrops, pushing my muscles to their limits as I ran. Quickly glancing at the clock, I was suppose to pick Alice up at three, it was two thirty already. Stopping the treadmill, I quickly grabbed my towel and water.

"Well smack my ass and pull my hair…the rumors are true!" I felt a smile spread across my face as I turned around and saw Leah.

"Leah" she flew in my arms, it's been a very long time since I've seen my partner.

"Damn! Look at you" I said, stepping back and admiring the beauty that was Leah. I always had a little crush on her, but she was all dicks.

"Look at me, look at you! How long has it been?" she pulled away from and smiled.

"A couple of years" I told her, pulling my jogging pants on over my shorts. I quickly looked at the clock and signed.

"Leah as much I would love to sit here and talk but, I have to meet someone. I will call you and we can hang out" she pulled her shirt over her head and pulled her snap on jogging pants off. She climbed on the treadmill and pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"No problem Bells, the number is still the same" she said as I shook my head as I watched her breast bounced as the speed started to increase.

"And stop looking at my breasts!" she smirked at me as I blushed and grabbed my jump bag.

"Same old Leah"

"Same old Bella...glad to have you back babe!" I quickly got to the car and threw the bag behind the seat, I dialed Alice number quickly.

"Hello"

"Hey babe, it's me"

"I know! Where are you?"

"I'm driving now, are you in the front of the school or the back?" I said, taking a turn.

"In the front, I'm with Nia and Olivia" I rolled my eyes.

"How many times have I told you that, they are nothing but, trouble?" she signed over the phone.

"Their not that bad"

"They're related to the two bitches I went to school with" I quickly pulled into the school parking lot and drove to the front of the school.

"I'm here"

"I see you" I quickly put the car in park and got out, I saw Alice and she smiled and hung the phone up. It was like every time I see her, she was growing more beautiful, I could easily see the transformation in progress, and her face has lost it baby fat and her curves were more define than they already were.

_She was driving my fucking crazy!_

"Hey" she blushed and looked at my attire, biting her lips.

"What?" I looked down at my self and back at her, she look like she was going to take me right here in the parking lot.

"Nothing" I rolled my eyes and opened the door for her, she let her hand glide up and down my hard stomach before she got into the car. Quickly running around to the driver seat, I buckled up and started to drive out the lot and into the streets.

"So…how was your day at school?" Alice looked at me weird.

"Don't do that!" she said as I looked at her confused.

"Why…what wrong with me wanting to k-

"You sound like my mother rather than my girlfriend"

"Whatever" I mumbled.

"I see someone has been touching up on her vocabulary" she teased and leaned over giving me a kiss on the cheek, I had to put some rules down because, she was getting too comfortable with the way things were going and I couldn't let myself slip up like I did in the car a couple weeks ago.

"So, what's on the agenda today" she bounced in her seat excited.

"Well…we're going to get home and you are going to do homework while I exercise down stairs" she frowned and folded her arms.

"That's not fun…ohhhhh! What if, I do my homework and then I could come down stairs and watch you get all sweaty and dirty and help you wash afterwards" she was completely serious, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Let me think about it…No"

"Why not!"

"Because, Alice we agreed that anything that is sexual in anyway was off limits"

"I know but-

"No buts, you promise" I looked at her with my brown eyes.

"Damn it!" we finally pulled up in my driveway, Esme was keeping Cathy so Alice can study for her finals and I could start getting back on track with the force, Emmett and I was still not talking, I was cool with it….but Edward was being ripped apart by us. He didn't want to spend time with one sibling more than the other; I told him I didn't care if he spent all his time with Emmett. I had what I wanted right here in my house so, they all can go kick rocks.

"Bella!" I quickly dropped the bag and walked into the kitchen and saw Alice fixing a jelly and peanut butter sandwich.

"Yeah babe?" I started to scan through the mail and checking my answering machine.

"When are you starting your first day back on the force?" she asked, cutting the edges off and sliding it towards me. Damn! How the hell did she know I didn't like the ends?

Mom.

"Monday"

"That early" she pouted, I nodded.

"I won't see you that much anymore…..or Cathy" I put my sandwich down and pulled her to my lap.

"I never let my job come between my family…..Ever!" she sniffed.

"I'm your family" it was almost a whisper but, I caught It and kissed her knuckles.

"Yes, you are my family. Your just as important than the rest of them" she hugged me and grabbed my sandwich, she started to tear piece off and feeding it to me.

"You know, your shaping up to be a fine housewife"

"Pssht! Me a housewife, you must be on drugs…like hell I will be a housewife" I let my eyebrows curl together.

"Why not!"

"Because, I never pictured myself as a housewife. I am too bouncy to be in stuck in a house all day, I have to get out and explore" I slowly pushed her away from me.

"So you're telling me that you don't want to be my housewife"

"Bella I would love to be that for you but, I need my own. I want to find who I am, and not be just some policewomen's wife"

"I don't understand you, you want to be but you don't" she signed.

"Why are we even talking about this…..you haven't proposed so, lets' stop talking about this"

"No…I want to know what the hell I'm getting into if I do, I want a woman who will stay at home and take care of things"

"I can do that, but I won't be sheltered"

"I hate that word" I glared at her, Emily always spat that fucking word at me, every time I said no to something she wanted to do….away from protecting she had at the house.

"Well stop trying to do it and I won't say it anymore"

"This conversation has taking a wrong turn, you know what. You go and do your homework and I'll go down stairs and resume my workout" I shook my head and grabbed my bag from the door. Why don't women listen, when someone trying to protect them from harm?

"Bella come on! Don't do this, if you wanted to shelter me….hell! fucking shelter me, just…please don't be angry" that made me stop my movements.

"I will be whatever you want me to be Bella, because that's how much I fucking love you" I turned around.

"Alice" she walk toward me and wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm sorry" I buried my face in her hair and inhaled her sweet scent.

"Me too baby" we pulled back and she smirked and captured my lips with hers, I gasped in shocked but she was already running up the stairs. I shook my head and made my way downstairs and resume my workout….but I couldn't focus when Alice kept coming down in these little ass short and tank top.

_That girl was going to be the death of me._

**/**

**Alice**

Messing with Bella while she worked out was hilarious, but damn sexy.

Watching the sweat drip from her face and arms, as she pushed her self to her limits. her muscles flexing, as she lifted the weight with ease, I was scared that she going to hurt herself but, that was thrown out the window, when I watched her lift the steel bar that had two fifties on each side. I know she notice me sitting here on the stairs like some goupie, but she didn't say anything, I heard the phone ring and sign.

Cutting into my Bella time!

"Hello"

"Hey Alice"

"Hey Esme, is Cathy alright?" I asked as she laughed.

"Yes Honey"

"So...what's up" I asked.

"When are you and Bella coming to the house, I need one of you to go the store for me and get some spices for me" Esme said as I quickly started to put my clothes back on.

"I'll go and get it for you"

"No...No I don't want you to use your money; I'll just have Bella get it whe-

"No, I can get it for you; at least I can do something with all the stuff you guys have done for me"

"Alright sweetie, please tell Bella that you are going for me. You know how she gets"

"Yeah I do, I will. I'll see you in a little" I hung up and quickly ran down stairs to tell Bella that I was going to the store for her mom, when I suddenly heard her talking on her phone.

"I can't wait to be next to you again" I felt my heart break, who was she talking to?

"Just like old times" her voice sounded do genuine and felt my tears well, I quickly ran up the basement stairs and out the door as fast I could. I started to take the streets to the store, when I finally got what Esme wanted. I rushed to their house so I could lock myself up in my room and cry my eyes out.

_She was fucking lying about everything!_

_She doesn't fucking love me! How could I be so stupid!_

Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me, I didn't give it any care, I kept walking and wiping my eyes as my tears blurred my vision. The footsteps were getting closer as I quicken my pace; I pulled my jacket closer to me and started to fast walk.

"Ginger!" I felt my throat close up as I broke out in a sprint and ran as fast I could.

"You're just pissing me off more Ginger!"

"God no!" I whimpered. I knew that voice! I kept running and just when I thought I got away, I felt myself slammed into something hard and big, falling backwards on my ass…I looked up and whimpered in fear.

"Well...Well…Well, if it isn't Ginger. Haven't seen you in awhile" I looked up and gulped, there stood James right hand man Laurent.

"Don't scare the girl, that's my job" shivers went up my spine at her voice.

"Alice, you have been a naughty girl…..and James can't wait to punish you, get her in the car!" I felt hands on me, dragging me to a black car.

"W…Wait!"

"Tape her mouth! I don't' want too hear a word from that whore" Victoria ordered as I felt the duct tape being place on my lips.

"You just made my day….Ginger" they all laughed as I felt my chest tighten in fear and pain.

_I will never see Cathy or Bella again!_

**A/N: Alice took Bella's conversation the wrong way and got herself caught. How would Bella get her back and will Bella let the pass keep her from saving her future?**

**Until next time**

**Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bella/Alice**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**Bella**

After talking to Leah for awhile, I jumped up from the bench and ran up stairs, I was missing my little spit fire.

"Alice!" I made my way into the kitchen, that phone call with Leah lifted my sprits a little bit. Running around the house, I couldn't find her.

"Alice…I think I'm a little too old to be playing hide and seek" I said smiling as I ran up the stairs. Opening the bedroom door, I saw that it was empty as well.

"If you come out, I'll let you dry me off after my shower" now that should of have her flying out where she was hiding, I was now getting a little annoyed.

"Alice" I signed and shrugged my shoulders.

"Alright play your game by your self" I made my way down stairs and grabbed the house phone to call Edward and tell him that I bumped into Leah today but, suddenly it ranged. Looking at the screen, I saw my Mother's name flash across.

"Hello"

"Hey Bella, have Alice got back yet" my face frown.

"What" I heard her sign.

"She was supposed to tell you, that she was going to the store for me. I wanted you too do it but, she assisted" I felt my anger rise with ever words that escaped her mouth.

"She's not here!"

"What?"

"When did you talk to her?"

"Like an hour ago" I dropped the house phone and ran out to my car, I quickly put Leah on speed dial and Edward as I grabbed the phone off the dashboard.

"Hello"

"Meet me at Mom's NOW!" Leah picked up.

"You miss me that much, your calling again…..didn't I just get off the phone with you" I gritted my teeth.

"I need you to meet me at my Mother's house, someone I care about deeply has been taking" I don't know if she really has gotten taken but, I knew Alice wouldn't run off for that long.

"Alright" I hung up and ran to my car and sped out my driveway, turning the corner with sharpness, I sped down the street and tried to calm down but, I couldn't keep the curse words from spewing out of my mouth, as I punched and gripped the steering wheel with so much force. When I finally got to the house, Emmett open the door, I ran right pass him and Rosalie and glared straight at my Mother.

"Where did you send her!" she looked petrified, I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked to the side and saw Emmett standing there, and I pushed him away from me.

"Don't fucking touch me Emmett!" Edward and Leah came running inside, pushing both me and Emmett away from each other.

"Bella, what the hell is going on!" Edward asked.

"Alice is fucking missing" I grabbed at my chest as I struggled to breathe, I felt arms guiding me to the couch.

"Who's Alice?" I heard Leah say as Rosalie opened her mouth.

"Her hooker" I lunged from the couch at her but, was caught by Edward, I wanted to rip her fucking face off.

"Alice's is family and she's missing" Esme said crying.

"How long has she been missing" I jumped up and yelled.

"Almost two hours now! She knows that, she always suppose to tell me where she's going" I punched the dry wall…making a hole.

"I told her to tell you, I don't know why she didn't" Leah looked at me and pulled me to the couch to sit down, she bent down until she was eye level with me.

"Bella…I need you to focus, was Alice anywhere near you when you were talking to me on the phone" I suddenly looked up at her.

"I…I don't know"

"Try to remember the last time thing you said to me on the phone" I racked my brain for information, when suddenly it hit.

"SHIT!" I grabbed my hair.

"She had to be behind you when you were talking to me"

"We have to find her!" I roared in worry and anger, I couldn't lose her…I….I

My eyes roll, as the blackness surrounded my vision.

**/**

I been trapped in the dark room for hours now, I know Bella is freaking out….or she's too business on the phone with Rosalie telling her how much she missed her and what not. I can't believe I let her get to me, but I can't help but missed her and her muscular arms and her steel stomach that I would find myself touching without even knowing, or how I would just sit down in her lap and feed her chips as we watched law and order.

Fuck! I missed her so much.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty" James annoying voice reached my ears, I felt the fear well but, I didn't let it show on my face. I knew he was going to beat the shit out of me but, I was accustoming to it.

But it has been awhile.

"What has my little alley cat been up too, last I heard you were shacking up with a woman" I didn't let the surprise show on my face as I kept my head down.

"You know, my brother might be stupid but, he knows no one fucks me over and get away with it" he said walking closer to me, I stiffed up.

"Alice" his face was right in front of mines, his breath was on fire as I saw that his eyes were red and angry.

"Why did you run away from me, I gave you everything…..I let you keep that bastard here, I let you have freewill around the house and still you disobey me, you leaving was like a smack in the face" he grabbed my jaw hard and squeezed.

"What do you have to say for yourself" he snatched the tape from my mouth as I hissed in pain.

"J..James" he smiled.

"That's my name baby" he rubbed my cheek, I felt bile rise in my throat at him touching me.

"Please…let me go" he scoffed.

"I can't do that, you see I just got you back and I need some money flowing in here…got bills to pay" he laughed as I closed my eyes, even if I was mad at Bella right now….I really wanted her strong arms around me; protecting me.

"So you're lesbian uh! Didn't know that" he smiled as I felt his hands rubbing up and down my arms.

"I could make a double off you" I flinched at that but, this was what I put myself into.

"I'm not going to punish you…yet, because I have customers already. Now that you are back, you can get back into the swing of thing" he pulled me up by my hair.

"Now, let Evian get you clean up….and pretty, I will have a customer ready and you will serve him like the whore you are" he released me from the ties and pushed me towards the doors.

"You remember our motto don't you" I felt the first tear slip from my eyelids.

"Keep your mouth shut and keep your legs open" I whispered as he smiled.

"That's perfect! It so good having you back Beautiful" he kissed me on the lips and smiled, I was drugged to the back where all the girls were, when they threw me inside, Evian was the first to greet me.

"Alice!" she yelled, I looked up at her and broke down. She might have been happy to see me but, I was no where near happy to see her.

**A/N: Damn! Alice is right back where she started, will Bella get there in time before Alice sell herself?**

**Until next time**

**Review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Alice/Bella**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**Alice**

"What hell are you doing here Alice" Evian asked finally pulling away; I felt the sob burst through my lips as I clung to her.

"Evian, I fucked everything up!" I cried in her chest.

"Come on, let's get you clean up and ready" I shook my head in fear.

"N...No! I don't want to do that Evian!" she frowned.

"Alice he will hurt you if you do-

"He will do that regardless, I can't do it Evian" she smiled.

"Is it about that woman cop" I blushed.

"H…H" I stuttered.

"I saw it all over your face the last time I seen you, and when she burst in here looking for you…..I just knew"

"I need to get back to her; back to Cathy" I whispered in pain, I could feel hole in my heart starting to stretch.

"Look, I have access to the phone. Just give me her number and I will do what I can. But you need to get ready and just play along" I bit my lip and nodded. Quickly taking a shower and getting ready, I grabbed some of Evian's heels and made my way down stairs. I felt so dirty and I haven't even done anything yet.

"Ah! There you are, you look delicious my Ginger cat" James smiled and walked over to me, I could smell the alcohol on his breath….among other things.

"Ginger this is Malcolm, he has been lonely since you been gone, but he's very eager to see you" I looked up and let myself fall back into my role of a whore…..of a prostitute.

This time I wasn't doing it for the safety of my child, or the providence…..I was selling myself without any reasons.

I felt disgusted.

"She looks eatable" his eyes sparkle with lust and hidden anger.

"She will do whatever…..and whenever, she's my diamond in this place" James said to the guy, holding his hand out for me to take.

I felt my heart cry out.

Where are you Bella!

**Bella**

I've been pacing the floor since I woke up, Leah and Edward has been trying to keep me calm and keep me from losing my shit.

"It's been seven hours Edward!" I yelled.

"I know, but we have to stay calm and think" I slapped the lamp from the table as it crashed into the wall, it shattered into pieces.

"THINK! Why can't we just go over there and raid the fucking place!" Esme came running in with Cathy who was crying, she hasn't stop crying since Alice left.

"Give her to me" they all were reluctant, because of my anger but, I would never hurt something that was related to Alice in anyway…and plus I loved the little girl like my own.

"Please…she is all I have" my voice broke; Esme quickly handed the child over and pulled her closer in my arms and whispered.

"I won't let nothing happen to your mom…I swear" Leah came back in and she spoke.

"Okay…we have a plan"

"What" my ears perked up.

"We will have Edward and Jasper going in as customers and they will request Alice. When they have her in their reach…the team will come in and raid the place" that sounded like an actually good plan.

Why did I think of that?

"So where am I in this whole ordeal?" I asked as both Edward and Leah looked at me.

"Right here with Cathy"

"Hell no, I won't just sit here and let you guys do this without me" I yelled.

"Yes you will, Bella you have a badass temper and we do not need a shooting breaking out or you accidentally shooting someone in the nuts" Edward said.

"That was one time! And plus he had coming" Leah stood up and walked over to me.

"Bella, let us do our job, you been gone for awhile and Edward has been a good partner ever since"

"Just bring her back to me" I gave up, I didn't care if she called in the swat team, and I just wanted Alice back in my arms….safe.

"We will…and when this is all over, I want an explanation out of you" she glared me, just when I was about to answer her, the phone rang.

"I GOT IT!" Emmett voice boomed from the kitchen, I put Cathy down and let her roll around and crawl around the living room.

"She's a cutie"

"You should see her Sister" Edward said as I glared at him.

"Her mother you mean"

"Bella, we all know that Cathy isn't really Alice's daughter" I shook my head.

"You don't get it, her parents were killed Edward, she had no one to help her and she provided for the child like her own…..so yes I do consider the girl her Daughter"

"But your giving her a bad reputation around here, people don't know about Cathy…yet and when they found out that Alice is playing Mother to this child, her future is over" I balled my fist up but, was interrupted by Emmett urgent voice.

"One of Alice's friends from the brothel just called, Alice is being sold but we have to get there soon before she does something she doesn't want to" I jumped from the couch and grabbed my jacket.

"Let's go!" I said.

"You're staying here Bella" Leah said as I scoffed and grabbed my gun.

"No I'm not! I have to save Alice"

"Your staying…let's go Edward" I huffed and folded my arms in anger, they all left leaving me alone with Esme and Cathy who was on the couch looking at me.

"They will bring her back" My Mother said as I signed.

"Yeah…..and when they do, she better hope I have mercy on her" I said climbing the stairs and making it to my room, I was scared.

Yeah I would admit that, I was scared that we were going to be too late and she sold herself before we could save her.

"Just hold out just a little bit longer" I whispered to no one as the let my eyes closed and waited.

**Alice**

When I guided us to the back rooms, my heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to explode. Bella wasn't going to get here in time, she didn't even know I left…I wished I never left at all.

Your own fault, I heard my mind tell me.

When we got into the room, he didn't waste anytime getting me out of my clothes. I felt so exposed, I quickly covered myself but he stopped me.

"Don't be shy" he smiled at me, the tears were welling as I let my arm fall to my sides as he licked his lips.

"Your going to love it" I closed my eyes and let my mind drift off to Cathy, after he was done, I slowly folded myself into a fetus positions as he got dressed and left. Not even a minute later, the door slowly opened.

"Alice!" I quickly let my eyes shut as I heard Edward voice, now I was going crazy!

"Alice come on!" wait he sounded so real, I turned around and there he was standing over me…while I was naked.

SHIT! I WAS NAKED!

"Edward" I was so fucking happy to see him, Emmett came crashing in with some black haired chick as I quickly covered myself with the covers as tears fell out my eyes.

"Come on let's get you back to Bella!"

"Bella" I whimpered.

"Yes…she has been going crazy without you" I bit my lips and looked at the girl.

"Um….Guys can you leave so she can get dressed" they both blushed and quickly left, after putting my clothes on, she finally spoke.

"I'm Leah, Bella's friend" I nodded but kept my head down as we walked out, I quickly looked around for James.

"Where's James?"

"Who?" she said, I choked in fear.

"James! He's my boss" she narrowed her eyes.

"Who the blond with the ugly ass ponytail" my lips lift as I smiled.

"Yeah"

"You won't have to worry about him anymore" when we made it out to the car, I really needed a shower, when we started to drive…Edward was the first to yell.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING" I flinched.

"Dude, let it go she has it enough with Bella when she gets home" Emmett said I stiffed up.

"She's that mad?" they all laughed.

"I will pray for you" Leah laughed, I suddenly didn't want to go home.

"But don't worry she won't hurt you….that much"

"What do you think she will use a belt or her hand?" Emmett asked as Edward laughed, I looked out the window scared of what was to come. When the Cullen house came into view, I sucked down my fears and got out. we walked up to the porch and we all saw the door being ripped open as Bella stood there boiling with rage.

"I will pray for you" Edward whispered into my ear as he, Emmett and Leah ran pass me and Bella leaving me alone outside with her.

"B-

"Get in here" her voice was deep and horse…..like she had been crying all day.

She might have.

Walking up the porch like its my death sentence, she moved to the side and let me pass, when I entered, I saw everybody sitting in the living room.

"I'm so happy that your back" Esme said hugging me crying.

"Where's Cathy?" I really wanted to see her. Maria came out the kitchen with her and I damn near bust out in sobs.

"Oh my baby!" I ran to her as she quickly reached out for me, I closed my eyes and pulled her to me hard.

"I missed you so much" I whispered as Maria looked at Bella and back at me.

"Shit! If I was you, I'll be running right now" I turned and saw that Bella was leaning against the door frame.

"I'm so sorry for running away" everybody yelled at once as I closed my eyes, I saw that Bella hasn't said anything since telling me to come inside.

"B…Bella" she shook her head and unfolded her arms.

"If I were you, I'll be quiet" Jasper suddenly got up and grabbed Maria hand.

"Looks like that's our cue, see you guys tomorrow" him and Maria left as Tanya and Edward did the same.

"Look like my job is done, I'll see you later Bella" Leah said running out of there as well, Emmett and Rosalie both left and Esme and Carlisle was about to leave as well until Bella spoke.

"Esme can you take Cathy upstairs with you for me" Esme nodded and grabbed the girl from my arms and looked at me with sympathy.

"Don't leave me" I whispered at her as Esme snatched her hand from mine, leaving me with a fuming Bella.

"I just want to know….why?" I wrapped my arms around myself.

"I heard you talking to someone on the phone and I quickly thought the worse and I ran, I was going to the store for Esme when I felt someone walking behind me but, before I could do anything I was being force into a car" she didn't say anything as she walked closer to me, I suddenly moved backward until my back hit the wall, she fucking cornered me. She raised her hands and closed my eyes waiting for the blow but I felt both her hands on my face….they were gentle and soft.

"I…I…though I lost you" her voice was broken, I now can see that her eyes were red from crying.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry!" I sobbed. We both held each other.

"Don't ever do that again" she squeezed me tighter to her, I nodded. We pulled back and I looked into her eyes.

"They got there too late Bella" she froze and looked at me.

"Shit!" she growled and picked me up, I wrapped my legs around her waist as she took the stairs two at a times and made it to her room. She put me down and quickly drew a bath for me. I quickly shredded my clothes, she didn't even looked at me as her eyes were focus on mines as she picked me up and took me to the bathroom and put me in the hot water.

"I will be right out here If you need me" she kissed me on the forehead.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

"No it was my fault, I'm sorry" I cried.

"Wash up, I will have clothes for you when you get out" I grabbed her hands scared.

"D…Don't leave me" she shook her head.

"Al-

"Please!" I pulled her to me; she fell into the tub with me and looked into my eyes.

"Okay…okay, I'm here baby" she held me to her as I cried.

"I didn't want to do it Bella" I told her as she moved the wet cloth up and down my back.

"I know"

"He was going to hurt me if I didn't do it" her movements got harsher as I closed my eyes.

"Now you know, not to ever run away like that with people like him roaming the streets" she pulled back and looked me into my eyes.

"I was so scared, I couldn't do anything but worry about what you were going through" I wiped her tears away.

"I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you…so no more running away, are we clear" she squeezed my hair in her fingers hard.

"Yes" I winched at the grip she had on my hair.

"And don't you ever put me in that situation again" I started to whimper as she let go with a push and stood up.

"Clean yourself and go to your room" my head shot up.

"No…NO!" she turned around narrowing her eyes at me.

"What you say to me!" I shook my head quickly.

"No not like that…..I thought that after everything that's happen I will sleep with you, I don't want to be alone" my voice shook.

"Well you should've thought about before you ran off" she slammed the door shut as a sob slipped through my lips.

**/**

After the bath, I put my clothes on and ran to my room. She was so angry.

Well of course she is!

Crawling into my bed, I balled myself up and silently cried myself to sleep. It took me almost an hour to actually feel the sleep coming over. Just as I was about to fall asleep, I felt arms wrapped themselves around me.

"I love you" her voice was soft in my ear, as I bit my lips from letting a happy cry escape my lips as I let my body mole into hers.

"I love you too Bella and I am so sorry" I felt her lips on my neck and I finally let sleep take over.

**A/N: You thought Bella was going to ballistic uh? She was so fucking happy to see Alice alive and okay that all her anger disappeared, and Alice will have a set back next chapter….she's feeling like she could've fought harder than she did. And we will have a Rosalie and Bella hash out and a Emmett and Bella make up! **

**So until next time**

**Review**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bella/Alice**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**Bella**

Alice had gotten back into the swing of things, I knew she was still hurting but, I didn't know what do to help her. I tried to convince her to see someone but, she flat out so no to that, so I did the next best thing…..I let her be.

I suddenly heard a car pulling into my driveway, pulling the curtain back I saw Rosalie getting out of her car and walking up to the porch.

_What the hell does she want?_

I quickly tried to run but she saw me.

"Bella I know you're in there open up" I signed and pulled the door open.

"What do you want Rosalie?" I asked walking away from her and into the kitchen.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you"

"About?" she bit her lip and looked up at me.

"Bella I know we haven't been on good term but, I do think that we were a good match" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Rosalie I don't want to talk about that anymore!"

"I know that"

"The-

"Bella I'm pregnant" …..

**Alice**

"Hey Alice!" I turned around and saw my friend Britney, she was the only girl here who wasn't always glaring at me or planning my death in their minds.

"Hey aren't you suppose to be in history?" I said walking through the lunch room doors, we walked over to the table and sat down.

"Yeah but, I didn't want to take the test we had today" laughing I looked around the room and saw that everybody was looking at me; I frowned my face and looked at Britney.

"Wow, I know I'm the new student but, it's been a whole month since I been here, they should be over it by now" I said as she shrugged.

"You're hot…." She said as I blushed and slapped her arm, we finally gotten up and got into the lunch line when suddenly I heard some boy in the back say something that sent a shiver up my spine….and not in a good way.

"Hey Ginger! Off duty today?" all the blood drained out my face as Britney looked at me with concern.

"Alice you alright?" I looked back and saw a group of guys whispering and laughing.

"Oh god!" I whispered and ran, I heard Britney yelling my name but I couldn't stop running, when finally gotten outside….I wasn't aware that the guys followed me.

"There she is!" I turned around and saw three guys stalking towards and two in front of me.

_I was stuck. _

"Yup that's her…my dad described her to the T" he laughed as I pulled my jacket closer to me, they were surrounding me.

"How much is a blow job behind the school?" one guys asked flicking a dollar at me, I felt my tears falling hard.

"Please just let me go on about my business" I asked as one grabbed me.

"Why are you so scared, you do this kind of stuff on daily bases?"

"I stop okay….now let me go"

"A whore will always be a whore no matter if she quits or not" what he said really hit home for me but I didn't let the pain show on my face.

"Just give us a little peek and we'll leave you alone" one asked as I shook my head.

"Look just let me bend her ass over…I bet she likes it in the ass!" I really started to panic and struggled in the guy's arms.

"You're really beautiful to be a hooker, my father told me about this prostitute that rocked his world and I wanted to see for myself, and I'm a little hurt that you don't recognized me" I gasped and looked at him. His hands started to rub up my stomach to my chest as he spoke.

"You were fucking incredible and I really want you again…your like a drug" I closed my eyes and prayed for someone to walk pass and see this, where's the fucking cameras around this piece of shit school?

"Come man! You can't hog her" one pulled on my arm, and before I could try to run. I felt myself being thrown to the ground.

"Do you do specials…two dicks for the price of one" I whimpered….

**Bella**

"Are you okay?" I asked as she took the hot coca from my hands, I pushed a strain of hair from her face and smiled.

"Look I know we haven't been on good terms like you said but, you are carrying my niece or nephew and I really want to be in their lives Rosalie" she nodded.

"I would never keep you from them Bella, I'm so scared to tell Emmett"

"Why…the guy has been waiting for a baby since high school" Emmett might not be the smartest guy in the bunch but, when it came to children…he was like the perfect dad.

"I know and I am very sorry for not getting pregnant sooner…I just thought that one of these days we will get back together after Emily died and I didn't want a kid to tie me to Emmett" I shook my head.

"That's the most selfish shit I have every heard" I couldn't stop shaking my head.

"I know but I really th" she was cut off by my phone ringing; I saw that it was Emmett and picked it up.

"What do you want?" I said as he yelled into the phone.

"Fuck! Bella you need to get down at the hospital quick! It's Alice" my heart rammed into my chest.

"I'm on my way!" slamming the phone down I looked at Rosalie.

"Hospital….Alice" I stuttered as she quickly caught me as I felt my knees give, she hugged me to her.

"Okay….come on! Bella the girl needs you don't break down now!" I nodded and sniffed, we both ran to her car because it was the closes to the curb, speeding down the street, she grabbed my arm.

"Bella remember there's three people in this car" she said, her voice laced with a warning and I felt my lip curve.

"Sounding like a true Mother right there" I said slowing down but not that much.

"Yeah well…I had a lot of time to think about it when I found out" when we arrived, I ran with Rosalie to the waiting room where Emmett and some red haired girl who looked like she was fighting an army.

"Emmett!" we both yelled, he looked up and walked over to me.

"What happen?" Emmett quickly went to the clearly distraught girl and whispered to her, she looked over at me with tears in her eyes. They both came walking over to us.

"Hi I'm Britney, Alice's friend from school" I shook her hand as we all sat down.

"What happen Britney?" she signed

"Alice and I were talking the lunch line and suddenly some douche bag yelled out some name and Alice's face just went completely pale, I tried to call to her but, she ran away so fast. I saw the guys walking out behind her and I knew something wasn't right" I balled my fist up.

"They were saying so many hurtful things to her and I knew I couldn't take those many guys at once so I ran back to the school and got my bothers, when we got back one guy had her pinned to the ground and another was pulling at her pants….that's when my bothers and I jumped in" I saw the black bruise on her left eyes and her arm was in a sling.

"Fuck they did that to you?" she shrugged.

"Alice is my best friend and I will do all over again, we called the police and he came" she pointed to Emmett.

"She knew him and jumped into his arms and cried, she started to have a seizure in the car and we ran her straight here" I jumped up.

"I have to go see her!" I yelled and called my Father on his phone, he didn't take long to answer.

"Bella I was wondering when you would call, I am coming down now" I shut the phone and looked at Britney.

"Thank you…you don't how much it means to me that you were there to help her" she looked at me and smiled.

"You wouldn't happen to be Bella are you?" I looked at her with a look.

"Yeah…why" she blushed and shook her head.

"N...N...Nothing" her blush was so deep I thought she was going to stay that color, I felt a smile hit my lips.

"Have Alice been talking about me?"

"Talking! The girl wouldn't stop….Bella this…Bella that" she rolled her eyes.

"But her description of you…was dead on—you are mouth watering" now it was my turn to blush as Emmett bust into a loud laugh, I cleared my throat and nodded. My father saw me and walked over to us.

"Hey, I'm glad you got here….she hasn't stop calling out for you since she been here" I wanted to run to her but I didn't know her room number.

"Room number" I said.

"276" he called out as I ran but stopped and ran back to Britney and kissed her on the cheek, she turn a deeper red than before.

"Thanks" she squeaked out a welcome, I ran to her room and saw her curled up like a girl who was scared of the dark.

"Baby" I whispered as she quickly turned around and flung her self to me, her sobs was loud and painful.

"I'm here baby, no one will hurt you" I said picking her up and putting her back into the bed, I slide her on top of me as we both laid down in the bed.

"Bella!" I wrapped my arms around her and rocked her.

"I'm here"

"Please don't leave me again" I gritted my teeth.

"I will never leave you, just try to calm down so I can talk to you" she sniffed and lift her head, our lips were inches apart.

"Hey beautiful" I whispered as she blushed.

"Hey" her voice was so low and small like a child, she was scared and I knew that when she was scare, she would use this light voice.

"There's nothing to be scare about anymore….I'm here now and no one will hurt you, I'm so sorry"

"No it's my fault" I looked confused.

"Um…how's is getting corner by guys your fault?" she signed.

"They knew me from the brothel, and they yelled out my other name in front of the whole lunch room. they said some nasty things to me….I never felt so embarrassed, I wanted to die" her tears were hitting me in the face.

"Fucked them! They are just immature little shit that gets off on making people feels bad, we all know why you did it and that all that should matter" I told her

"But still….it was very hurtful and now Britney will never speak to me again" I fresh roll of tears came as I quickly wiped them away.

"Yes she will…the girl got into a brawl for you, I don't know about you but that's a real friend" she looked pained.

"She's hurt isn't she?" I didn't want to lie.

"Yes….but she told me that she would do it all over again if it meant your safety" she smiled.

"She's my best friend Bella…I never had one of those before, well except for Angela but that was different"

"I hope so…because, she called me mouth watering, have anything to do with that?" I joked as she blushed and groaned.

"She told you that!" she buried her face in my neck as I chuckled, and rubbed the skin between her pants and shirt.

"She was so cute as she blushed when she said it"

"Yeah well your mines" she said kissing me on the neck.

"Are you alright now?" she nodded not looking at me but I knew that she was far from okay….she hasn't been okay since she came back form the brothel.

"Alice don't lie to me" I pulled back and looked at her.

"I'm fine…just will have to deal with it" I didn't like the sound of her voice but, dropped it and let her be.

"I love you my little spit fire" I whispered as she smiled against my neck.

"And I love you my woman in a uniform" I laughed and kissed her forehead, it didn't take long for her fall asleep, when I felt my own eyes droop I heard the door open.

"Um Bella?" Emmett whispered I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"What?"

"Just wanting to see if she was okay, I can see that she's fine I should go" he turned around but I stopped him.

"Thank you" I don't know why I said it but I did.

"For what?"

"For calling me, even after the horrible things I said to you" he walked over to me and sat down.

"She's your heart….I would have been a dick if I didn't call you" I nodded; the room suddenly went silent until we both blurted out.

"I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry" we both laughed and I nodded at him to go first.

"I'm sorry for hitting you, I was way out of line and I will never lay a hand on you or any other women again"

"I accept your apology but, you have to understand that we can't go back to being all buddy buddies like we use to"

"I know and I wanted to try and win you back, Rosalie shouldn't have broken up our brother sister bond like that" I nodded, trying not to cry.

"I know but, you did cross that line before all this happened"

"I know and I'm still apologizing for that, Emily died and Rosalie was at my side and I got confused, I knew that she was yours but…at that moment she was my Rosalie and I took advantage of that"

"I don't fault you for that but, you kept doing it Bella" I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"I was in stage of my life that I didn't care for anybody but my self and my needs….I was using her and she on some level knew that and still she let me, she's at fault in this as well Emmett. Don't just sweep it under the rug with her, she played on my emotions"

"She told me that she's pregnant" I smiled.

"Congratulation Daddy!" he smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"What?"

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy but….Bella remember that female cop Edward and I was talking about" this isn't good.

"Yeah…please tell me you didn't do what I think you did" he nodded.

"She's pregnant too" what to say to that!

Looks like the Cullen house will be turning into a daycare pretty soon…..

**A/N: Damn Emmett! Its that Cullen's sperm! Now that Emmett and Bella has squash their beef now I can focus on Alice and Bella. Alice is bottling her pain and emotions and its not going to be good when Leah starts to re enter the story.**

**Until next time**

**Review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bella/Alice**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**Bella**

I had enough!

I had enough with the shrugging of the fucking shoulders when I asked if she's alright or the "I'm fine" I could see that she was hiding something from me and I wanted to know what. I knew I haven't really been that ear for her but, I really thought that she was okay.

_So fucking stupid!_

"Alice get down here!" I had changed the living room around so it would like one of those therapy session I once went to long time ago. I wanted her to talk to me, I wanted her to feel safe and trust me wit her secrets.

"What babe?" she came down putting her hair into a ponytail, I smiled at her and grabbed her hand.

"I want us to talk for a minute…can we do that" she bit her lip but nodded anyway, I guided her to the pillows and sat us down; I pulled her head to my lap and started to run my hands down her neck and shoulders.

"That feels so good" she moaned as I smiled.

"I know, Alice can I asked you a question?" she nodded.

"Have you been rape other than what happen two weeks ago" she went stiff and I knew my answer right then.

"Alice…I want you to tell me everything about your life before me, I want to know everything from the good to the bad. You are in pain and I can't keep trying ignore it because you won't talk about it….I don't want to push you but, I have lost my patience with you" she looked up at me, I could see that she was scared.

"It's just me and you here Alice….nothing will leave this room" I promised her.

"After my family was taken from me in that crash, I had to take care of Cathy somehow. I knew I couldn't go back to school and raise a baby by myself with no help, I saw a flyer about a cat house brothel sort of thing and I quickly snatched it and the next day I went for the interview.

"When you say interview….what did you have to do?" I asked I knew their interviews were not like your regular interviews.

"We had to take all our clothes off and give the owner of the place a blow job, and after every girl did it…..we had to wait still naked and exposed as all sort of people walked by" I rubbed her back.

'Bella I can't do this" she cracked, fuck! I knew she was going to do this.

"No…you need get all this pain from your heart, we can't go forward if we both are still holding on to the pain of the past"

"Me and this other girl was recruited, it didn't take long for me to get my first customer. He was actually nice to me and made my first time somewhat tolerable but what happened after that…..put utter fear into my heart"

"You're doing good baby" I kissed her on her neck as she shivered at the contact.

"James was a little pissed about me not being a virgin anymore, he told me that he wanted to be my first. Just a split second, I found myself pinned to the ground chest crushing into the floor as he ripped my clothes off" she started to shake, I knew she was losing it but I wanted her to get this out.

"He was so harsh, I could feel him tearing me up inside….I screamed and screamed but no one heard or chose to hear me, and he kept going and going, pulling at my hair and choking me I…I …" I pulled her up and cradle her to me as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Shh…I'm so sorry that happened to you" I whispered.

"He always told me that I was never going to love by anyone! He told me that I was nothing but an object for people, I didn't believe him at first but after guy after guy I had started to believe him and still do today" I pulled back fast and spoke.

"Alice! Don't say that! You are not a fucking object"

"Bella, I've been a prostitute for five months now, I had so many men. I am an object, I couldn't even find my reason of doing it anymore"

"For Cathy!" I said as she shook her head.

"Yeah well….was last week for Cathy NO! And I let him do what ever to me" she sobbed and pushed away from me.

"Alice…you were forced"

"No I wasn't"

"Alice"

"I don't' know why you even keep me around, I can't do anything but fuck…I can't cook, I can't fucking love right" I cut her off with my lips and pushed her on her back, I slowly let my body mold to hers and let my weight fall against her. She gasped at the closeness and moaned, I let my hands pulled her leg up as I put my left leg between hers and gave a slow thrust.

"Alice you are more than an object, you are my survivor….my beautiful warrior and I will spend my life showing you how much I love you and respect you" I whispered as she bit her lip from letting a sob leave her mouth, I started at foot, I took her socks off and kissed every toe and made my way up her legs. She had on some small shorts and a tank top.

"You're not an object" I kissed up and behind her legs, when I got to her upper thigh she started to get louder, I sucked her flesh into my mouth .

"You're not an object" I slowly raised her shirt and kissed her smooth stomach and put her hands above her head. I purposely missed her breast but I could the little buds straining against her tank top. I pulled her arms to my lips and kissed from her shoulder to her hand on each arm. She was looking at me with big tears in her eyes.

"Bella" hearing my name leave her lips so soft made the throb between my legs rage, but I knew this was Alice time and I needed to make her feel wanted and loved.

"My beautiful girl" I whispered against her neck, I held her face in my hands and started to move my hips and legs, her eyes went wide and a loud moan left her lips.

"I just want you to feel" I whispered and kissedher neck and throat, my hands were under her shirt rubbing and massaging her back. I felt her clung to me as she moved her hips hard into me.

"Tell me you're beautiful" I said thrusting harder into her as she closed her eyes as tear seeped through her eyelids.

"I….I…

"Tell me"

"I'm beautiful" I kissed her lips, I put so much love and passion into the kiss that she started to sobbed, I slowed down my hips and just started to move at the beat of her heart. I could how wet she was, my pants were soaked…I didn't care. I wanted her to lose control.

"Your body is more than what you let people do to it, your body is your temple and I want to hold it in my arms forever. I will promise to respect you" I kissed her harder as I felt her start to shake.

"I promise to love you" we both moved in sync, with her arms around my neck and mines on either side of her head.

"I promise to protect you with my life" she started to cry out as she scratched at my back, she was almost there all she needed it was to just let go.

"Let go my angel" she let go with a loud whimper, I held her shaking form in my arms as I kissed her on the forehead.

"B…Bella" I pulled her in my lap and rocked her back and forth.

"I love you Alice" she looked up at me.

"I love you so much Bella!" she cried into me, I picked her up and made my way up stairs to my room and laid her down on the bed, she quickly feel asleep as I cut the lights off and walked back down the stairs. I looked down at my pants and signed, that wasn't supposed to get that far.

"What have I done" I put my head in my hands and let one tear fall out my eyes.

**A/N: That was very emotional to write**

**Until next time**

**Review**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bella/Alice**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**Alice**

Bella and I haven't spoken to each other since the pillow talk we had last week, I didn't let my hurt show on my face whenever I would see her. I know that she was going crazy in that beautiful head of hers about what she did to me, I wasn't complaining at all….in fact I was over the moon when I felt her body slowly moving on top of me, I never felt so much love and passion in a movement ever. She made me feel like the most beautiful girl in the world and I couldn't help but shed tears, her body felt as natural with mines as she whispered in my ear. I can't find the reasons behind her sudden cold shoulder.

"Alice are you alright?" Britney asked me as I looked up and sadly smiled at her.

"I'm fine Brit" she smiled at the nickname; I felt her hand touch mine.

"No your not, I could see the tears in your eyes"

"It's Bella"

"What about Bella?" she popped a fry in her mouth as I signed.

"Last week, after the incident…she wanted me to talk and tell her everything about my life before her, so I did and I started to freak out and started to degrade myself and she wasn't having that, I was crying and in pain…and she pushed me on my back and laid on top of me" Britney dropped her juice cup in shocked.

"Yeah I was shocked as well"

"Damn"

"She started to tell me how beautiful I was and slowly showing me how much she love me, she started at my feet and kissed every inch of body, I was goo in seconds. She moved between my legs and started to rock and I couldn't keep my eyes from crossing at the sensation she brought upon my body" I gave a deep breath; just talking about it was making me all hot and bothered.

"Don't stop there girl! Spill" I laughed

"She was talking and kissing me at the same time, I felt her hands laced with mines and she pulled them above my head, her hips and legs thrusting into me. I was a lost cause, I could feel her body vibrating at the groan she let escape her mouth and let me tell you, her moans were like the sexiest shit I have ever heard. It didn't take long before I was convulsing under her, she held me protectively to her as she kissed my neck….Brit….I never had an orgasm like that before, if her just moving on top of me brought me ecstasy like that….I am worried what it's going to feel like when we do finally have sex" I said as Britney jaw was on the table.

"If that's true, then why the hell you are moping around like you lose your puppy?" she said as I spoke trying not to cry.

"The next morning, I woke up alone and everything in my room that had Bella written on it was removed, I went to the kitchen and saw her making breakfast, I let a big ass smile come on my face but it quickly vanished when I saw the bags under eyes and the tired looked on her face. I tried to talk to her but, she fucking ignore me and walked out the kitchen door after fixing my breakfast and cleaning the dishes" Britney quickly walked over and sat down next to me and hugged me.

"Damn Alice" I let my tears go.

"I don't know what I did" I cried.

"She might be punishing herself for losing control with you" I wiped at my eyes as the bell rang, we both got up and threw our food in the garbage and walked to our eight period.

"But why is she ignoring me like I did something wrong" I said as Britney put arms around my shoulders….

_Did I do something wrong?_

**Bella**

_This ignoring Alice thing was not working!_

Edward and Emmett can go and suck ass because ignoring Alice was doing more damage that good. After I freaked out for hours, I finally called my brothers and they came over and tried to get me to calm down, when I told them what happen, they both came up with this stupid ass plan of ignoring her and see if the raging sex demon on my shoulder would stop with the fucking throbbing and screaming for what was between Alice's legs. In the back of my mind I knew this plan was going to back fire on my ass but, I did it anyway to see if it was going to work. When she came down the stairs I immediately started to picture her naked and spread out on the counter as I poured syrup all over her body, she tried to talk and I freak and ran…..I knew I was hurting her but, I couldn't lose control like I did again with her. She was still a young naïve girl in my eyes and I felt so dirty afterwards, but when I felt her body thrusting and moving under me, I let all morals I had fly out the window and gave her a thrust back as she moaned in my ear, feeling her hot heat rubbing against my muscular tight, I couldn't help but moan with her.

_She was making me lose all control…..and that's was bad when I lose all control_

Throwing a quick glance at the clock I knew that Alice would be getting home soon, so I made my way into the living room and saw my Mother and Cathy sitting down on the floor playing with her toys.

"I'm off" I said picking the laughing girl up and swinging her around in my arms, her loud laugh were like music to my ears.

"I thought you were going to wait for Alice" I grabbed my jacket and keys.

"I have things to do, she will see me at dinner" I said giving them both kisses on the forehead, when I got to the car, I got in and made my way to the station. I finally gotten introduce to the infamous Victoria Puckett who Emmett got knocked up, she was a cool chick but, I knew deep down that Emmett heart lied with Rosalie….even though they both don't believe that. Walking inside, I was suddenly crushed into a hug.

"About time you got here" Leah said letting my neck go, she grabbed my hands and pulled me into the room where all the officers were sitting around and laughing and talking.

"Hey Bella, still a lesbian?" I narrowed my eyes at Mike.

"Hey Mike, still trying to grown your dick?" I said as the whole room howled in laughter as I smiled and sat down, Edward came over to me and sat down.

"So how's the plan going so far?" I glared at him.

"It's shit! I almost started to cry when I saw the hurtful look on her face when I ignored her this morning, and I haven't even called her today….I don't think this is a good ideal" I said as Emmett slapped my on the back.

"Don't be a pussy! You have to be strong and fight against the pussy" he laughed as I pushed him away from me.

"Don't listen to him, he got two kids on the way and still doesn't know what a uterus is" Edward said as I felt a laughed burst out my chest, that's was the first time I laugh…..like really laughed these past few weeks.

_It felt good_

"I should get going; I want to see her….I can't not keep going by my day without seeing her Edward, I will have to come up with something else to keep me from jumping the girl but this ignoring her is not going work" I said as he put his hands up and smiled.

"Alright then" I nodded and got up, I caught Leah's glaze across the room as she walked over to me.

"Hey, I'm about to leave" she walked me out to my car; I hugged her to me as she kissed me on the cheek.

"Still smell like Strawberries and flowers" I laughed.

"Emily always brought me this soap that smelt like her favorites things in the worlds…..strawberries and flowers" wow! My chest didn't hurt when I said her name.

"Emily was a kind and beautiful woman"

"That she was"

"But I see that Alice has captured her heart" I smiled and actually blushed.

"It fucking creep up on me so quickly that I didn't know what was happing; she came in my life and just flipped it around. Without her I probably still be morning Emily and Emma's death and drinking myself to death" Leah shuddered at that.

"Well thank her for me then uh" I nodded and got into my car.

"No….I thank god for bringing her into my life" I said out my window as she waved bye, I arrived at my Parents house in less than twenty minutes. When I opened the door, Alice was standing there with her arms folded.

"Why are you ignoring me?" she asked, I looked passed her and saw my Parents looking at us, I smiled and grabbed her arm guiding us up the stairs to my room.

"What are you talking about?" I decided to play dumb as she narrowed her eyes.

"You damn well know what I'm talking about Bella!" she yelled. I stop my movements and stared at her.

"Lower your voice when talking to me Alice" she heard the seriousness in my voice and apologized. I fell back on the bed and covered my eyes with my arms.

"I have been ignoring you because, after what happen at my place, I couldn't stop picturing it over and over in my head, I wanted to rip you of all your clothes and take you in every way my disturbed mind could created" I didn't want to look up at her, I didn't want her to see me as some type of freak or psycho. Silence hung in the air as I signed in defeat; I knew she was goi-

"Ofgh!" I huffed as I felt weight on my stomach, I moved my arm and saw Alice smiling down at me, and I saw that she was straddling me.

"Alice!" I said shocked as she licked her lips and leaned down close to my ear.

"I have been having the same problem Bella, all week I have been tossing and turning in my bed hot and sweaty" I felt her hands rubbing my stomach under my shirt, this was what I was trying to avoid….but fuck! Her hands felt so good.

"A…Alice w…we can-

"Shhh….I can be quite if you can baby" holy shit!. She moved her hips and I bit my lip and squeezed her ass in my hands.

"God! I missed you" she whimpered and kissed me, I quickly opened my mouth to her as she sucked my tongue in her mouth, I flipped us over and harshly spread her legs open and thrust my thigh into her jean clad pussy.

"Yes! Bella" my movements were hard and quick, nothing like last week….this was desperation as last week was confirmation.

"Fuck" I groaned into her neck as I lost all my self control and hiked her shirt up and pulled hard on her bra and took a nipple in my mouth. Lust was clouding my vision as I sucked and twirled her right nipple in my mouth, I felt her hands over my ass inside my jeans, with her flesh touching mines was like fireworks.

"Oh God!" she moaned and moved her hand from my ass to the front of my jeans and that's when I froze. She didn't notice my halt and kept touching me, her fingers were grazing my clit as I jerked at the touch, so long have I had someone other than myself touch me there, I was fucking sensitive.

"Please" I heard my voice say as she entered a finger and started to rub my clit with her thumb, I rocked on top of her as she kissed my neck, I was so close as she entered another finger.

"Yeah baby…fuck my fingers" I moved hard on her fingers as I let my eyes roll and let my orgasm ripped through my body.

"Alice!" I yelled as my body shook as she rubbed hard and faster on my clit, my knees digging into the bed. I was gasping for air as she pulled her hand out and licked her fingers clean as I groaned and closed my eyes. She fixed her bra and shirt and smiled down at me.

"So…?" I peeked up at her through my close eyelids, feeling sleep creep on me.

"So what?" she rolled her eyes.

"How was it? Did I do it right?" she asked scared. I pulled her on top of me and kissed her lips.

"That was mind blowing, you did fucking excellent" she beamed down at me.

"I love you Bella" I kissed her nose then kissed her lips.

"I love you too Alice"

**A/N: Looks like Bella plan backfired on her….but in a good way!**

**Until next time**

**Review**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: TinkerDink09! The new Beta, your awesome…..I laugh every time I see your penname.**

**Bella/Alice**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**Alice**

Watching Bella fall asleep after the little scene we just had, I couldn't help but let my hands roam, I knew I shouldn't be doing it but I couldn't stop. Her skin was so soft but hard, her stomach was my favorite place on her body, so fucking sexy.

Just watching her take her shirt off makes me crazy.

She could give the guys at my school a run for their money, her abs looked almost non real but when I feel her muscle tighten with every touch I give, I knew how real they were. Pulling my hair into a ponytail, I licked my lips and pulled her shirt up. She was going to chew my ass out for what I was about to do but, I had to.

They were calling to me!

Letting my lips descend down to her stomach, I opened my mouth and let my tongue graze her belly button. Closing my eyes, I sucked as much skin as I could in my mouth and twirled the tip of my tongue around the skin. She suddenly groaned but was still asleep; I smiled against her skin and moved lower until I was at her jeans.

"Alice what are you doing?" I looked up and saw her beautiful eyes staring down at me; I kissed up her stomach and kissed her lips. I was straddled her as her hands came up to my hips.

"Giving you a wake up call" she smiled as I bent down and capture her lips with mine, she quickly ran her hands up and down my back under my shirt, she was being touchier lately.

I fucking loved it!

"You don't know how much I want to just…." _NO! Don't stop!_

"Just what?" I said sucking the skin behind her ear, her grip got tighter as I resume my hands to her stomach and rubbed.

"What is with you and my stomach?" she said as I smiled and moved down her body and smiled at her lustful eyes.

"Your stomach is so sexy"

"That's it" she said pouting as I grabbed her arms and wrapped them around my waist.

"Your arms, how they flex when you pick me up with no effort" her hands were roaming a little low to my jeans and I couldn't help but get excited.

"I can't forget your thighs, sexiest shit I have ever felt between my legs" that did it! She flipped me over and pressed her right thigh against me and smiled down.

"Like that?" she grabbed the bar of the headboard and gave a hard thrust and I bit my lip from letting out an embarrassing moan. _Hell Yes! _

I grabbed her ass in my hands and pushed her harder against me. She reached for my shirt when suddenly the door came open.

"What the hell is going on in here?" the voice yelled, Bella jumped away from me so fast that I thought she was going to fall out the bed. I turned to the door and relaxed when I saw that it was just Maria.

"Relax Bella, its just Maria" Bella fixed her pants and shirt. I knew our little foreplay was over with as I watched her face turn from lust, to scared, to guilty in less than five seconds. I signed and fixed my shirt.

"Hey Maria what's up?" Bella asked. Maria looked between us still smiling.

"I should be asking you that" Bella rolled her eyes and walked over to the door; she turned around and gave a half of a smile.

"See you downstairs" I wanted to scream at her but all I got out was a nod, when the door closed I fell backwards into the bed as Maria sat down.

"Still not getting any?" I smiled. Maria was like Britney but older, she wanted all details about what me and Bella do behind doors, I was happy that I finally had something to talk about.

"She finally caved" she squealed as I shushed her and folded my legs in excitement.

"She let me touch her"

"Where"

"You know where!" I said as her jaw dropped to the bed, Bella was known as a prude since Emily died, she never touched or been touched until I came along.

"God I bet she was moaning like bitch in heat" Maria said as I shook my head.

"No, she was actually quiet but her body told me that I was doing it right, she did get pretty loud at the end though" I said smug, watching her fall apart was mesmerizing….captivating.

"Wow! I can't believe you made Bella lose control like that, we been trying to get her laid for months now and you come along and shit just gets thrown out the window"

"We didn't go that far to call it sex but, I was hundred percent sure we were if you didn't barge in here like the police" I said pushing her and getting up.

"Well lock the door next time, or how about you get her alone at her place, she can't say no to you there…you guys would be all alone" just thinking about being alone with Bella was making my body tingle.

"I'll try it, I won't promise I will succeed, Bella has the power to make me forget about things"

"Yeah, when I first started to date Jasper I was wondering if I was dating the wrong sex. Bella can make a straight woman doubt her sexuality real quick" we both laughed as I heard Cathy's laughter bounce off the walls….

**Bella**

Damn you Maria!

Making my way down stairs to the kitchen to get something to drink, I saw Rosalie sticking a whole pickle inside a peanut butter jar.

"So that's how sex with you and Emmett is….difficult" she glared at me and resumed getting the peanut butter out of the jar as I laughed and walked into the backyard. I found my parents sitting in the tent house with Cathy, my mother had Cathy snuggled tightly into her as she swung back and forth in the swing.

"Am I interrupting?" I asked stopping at the door, my Mother smiled at me.

"No honey, come in" I sat down next to her.

"I remember when that was you, in her lap asleep as she swung you back and forth" Carlisle said smiling down at Cathy.

"You were a good child, never cried….I was scared that something was wrong but, I just found out that I was blessed with a unique baby" I leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"So what is going on between you and Alice?" God she doesn't waste any time. I cleared my throat nervously and spoke.

"Nothing" I lied and she glared.

"Isabella" why did she have to go to the full name!

"Okay! I care about her a lot and I do want to form a relationship with her…when she is of age" I saw her frown but it went away when I said when she is of age, I knew my Mother wouldn't be happy about the recent activities her little innocent Alice was just in.

"Bella, you are much older than her and she can easily be manipulated" I frowned.

"Wait! Are you saying that I will manipulate her into doing something she doesn't want to?" my voice raised a little alerting Cathy; I took her from my Mother and rocked her back to sleep.

"No! I'm just saying that the girl worships the ground you walk on, she would do anything you tell her to" I knew that but I wouldn't use that power to control her like that.

"Mom, Dad can I be honest?" I asked to them as they both nodded.

"I love Alice, I really do and I do see myself with her for a very long time. She makes me feel things not even Emily could and I thought my love for Emily was universal" telling about my love for Alice was a huge step for me, it represents that I was in fact moving on and loving again. I saw my Mother's eyes shine as my Father smiled.

"I knew the first time I saw the girl upstairs in your room, especially when Edward was holding her, I saw the look in your eyes"

"I'm scared" she pulled me into her.

"There's nothing to be scared of Bella, she's healthy, beautiful and smart…and knows how to survive when needed to be"

"I'm scared of the world taking her from me, like college, or her just walking down the street and some idiot is not looking where he's driving"

"You can't protect her from everything" I scoffed.

"I will die trying"

"Don't suffocate her like you did-

"Don't say it!" I yanked away from her, over and over they tell me that I was hard on Emily and that I suffocated her.

"Bella, you locked the girl inside the house for weeks on end"

"I was keeping her safe!"

"You were driving her insane!" I got up with Cathy in my arms and made my way to the door.

"So you think I killed her too uh?" her eyes went wide and she gasped.

"NO!"

"Doesn't matter, I know it's my fault that she's dead but I don't need to hear it" I stepped forward and went back into the house where I found both Alice and Maria laughing at Rosalie who was still trying to get that damn peanut butter.

"Alice get your stuff, you're sleeping at my place tonight" her eyes lit up as she jumped up and fled up the stairs, I sat down and kissed Cathy on the forehead.

"If I didn't know….I would so think that Cathy was your baby" my heart swelled at that.

"Really" she nodded.

"The brown hair and brown eyes…defiantly" Maria said, Alice came back down stairs with both Cathy and her stuff, getting her bottles and food ready, we said goodbye and made or way home.

Home

Love the sound of that.

**A/N: Will Bella smothered Alice with her protectiveness?**

**Until next time**

**Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bella/Alice**

**Rated M**

**From the beta: tehehe this makes me blush a lot…and gives me plenty of ideas lol great chapter here people *blush***

**Awe…I made my beta blush…my mission is complete!**

**Enjoy!**

**Bella**

Getting ready for my first day back at work, I was nervous and excited all at the same time. Nervous because, I have been gone so long and I'm scared that I forgot all my skills, but excited like a motherfucker, to have that adrenaline rush course through my body, knowing that I could get caught in a shoot out or a run down. I knew Alice was going to go crazy today, she knew what to day was and I told her that I would be walking through that door at eight on the fucking dot. I still haven't told her about the bullets to the back I gotten two year ago; I'm surprise that my Mother hadn't said anything to her about it.

_One thing, getting shot hurts like bitch!_

"Baby!" I heard her voice yell for me from upstairs, I put my coffee down and ran up the steps to her, when I saw her trying to get Cathy ready, I notice the little ass skirt she had on.

"What?" she turned around and smiled.

"Can you put her shoes on for me, I am so running late right now" I nodded and glared at her.

"While your at it, change that skirt!" she stopped in her tracks and looked at me in shock, I looked at Cathy and put her shoes and sweater on.

"What's wrong with my skirt?" I picked Cathy up and looked at her and scoffed.

"You call that a skirt! Change and meet me down stairs so I can drop you off" I walked out but stopped when she spoke.

"No" I smiled at Cathy who grabbed at my blue bullet proof vest.

"Ali-

"I'm not changing so I suggest you deal with it" she said grabbing her makeup bag and went into the bathroom; I smiled at Cathy and spoke.

"Can I leave you in your playpen for just five seconds baby girl, I need to talk your mother?" she giggled and I put her in the playpen and gritted my teeth.

_Time to teach this little girl who the hell I am_

Bursting into the bathroom, she jumped in surprised as I grabbed her by her neck. I bent her over and scoffed angrily.

"Look! I can see you're fucking ass cheeks" I pulled the skirt up and smacked her ass hard, she yelled as I pulled her back up to my chest.

"You if ever talk to me like that again, I will fucking spank the shit of you" I felt her shake in my arms as I looked at her in the mirror, her skirt around her hips, her red panties on display.

"Do you hear me, little girl" I tighten my grip on her neck as she moaned; I was taken back by the sound and felt my girly parts start to tingle.

"Your pussy and ass are for me and me only, I'm the only one that gets to see, touch, lick, suck…do you hear me?" I let my hand dip into her panties as I cupped her in my hands, she whimpered.

"I can't hear you Ali" I said pushing her into the sink.

"Yes Bella" I pulled my hand away and put them in my mouth as she watched with lusted fill eyes.

"Now change the fucking skirt before I bend you over my lap and spank that pretty little ass of yours" she blushed and nodded, I made my way back into the room and saw that Cathy was chewing on the bars of the playpen.

_Looks like she teething._

When we all was ready and set to go, I grabbed my coffee and made my way to the car, Alice was silent as I drove down the street, I feel like shit for hitting her but, she liked it.

"Alice" I called out to her as she looked up at me.

"I'm sorry for hitting you, I shouldn't have done that" she smiled as I looked confused.

"Bella…trust me you don't have to apologize for that, in fact I want to make you mad more often, if that's the result I get" I couldn't help but let the blush rise in my cheeks.

"Y…You like that?" I asked timid as she moaned.

"My panties were fucking drenched, especially when you looked at me in the mirror…..fuck! I thought I was going cum right there" I smirked, feeling weight lift itself off my chest, I thought I had cross the line but it seems my little spit fire likes it rough.

"I'll keep that in mind" she leaned over and kissed my neck.

"What, that you went all dominate on me? Or my drenched panties?" she going to death of me, I couldn't answer her because I was too busy trying not to crash this fucker into a tree. Thank god! We finally got to her school, she leaned over and gave Cathy a kiss from the backseat, her ass in the air and right next to my face, it took so much strength not to just to a grip on that ass and squeeze the shit out of it. She pulled back and looked at me.

"Enjoyed the view?" she asked as I smiled and kissed her.

"Go learn something" she rolled her eyes and sucked my bottom lip into her mouth; I couldn't help but return the gesture as I pulled her to my lap.

"You make it so hard for me to leave" she says moving off my lap and fixing her clothes, she gave one last glance back at Cathy and a kiss to me and she was off, watching her ass swing, I shook my head and flew out of the parking lot…...

**Alice**

I am still shaking from this morning, the look in Bella's eyes made my body light up in flames. She looked so pissed that I had spoken to her, I know I was out of line but, so was she! For fuck sakes! I am seventeen years old, and I can wear mini skirts. But no….Bella being the possessive sexy bitch she is, wanting me to be dressed like a nun.

_I know one thing; I will be getting her pissed more often._

She caught me off guard and bent me over, that alone made between my thighs feel like a hurricane, then to top it off…she fucking smacks the shit out my ass, the sound of her hand hitting my flesh vibrated loudly around the small space in the bathroom, and just when I couldn't take it anymore she goes and touches me, for the first time.

_I don't think she even noticed._

Her fingers were warm and strong against my over heated flesh, her voice was filled with power and authority. Watching her touch me in the mirror was hands down the sexiest shit I have EVER seen, her eyes were dark and angry, the muscles in her arm flexing with every move she made. She was truly a sight to see, angry and fucking down right sexy. Bumping into Britney in the halls, we made our way into the library.

"I thought we were going to wear skirts today?" she said, I saw that she was wearing her black jean skirt as I smiled.

"Bella didn't like my skirt length"

"So what….you didn't wear it because she told you so?" I glared at her but smiled.

"Yeah, I tried fighting her with it but I lost….and what a loss that was" she saw the big ass smile on my face and looked confused.

"I'm not following"

"When I told her that I wasn't changing she burst into the bathroom, bent me over and smacked my ass"

"Okay now I follow" she said as I told her about the rest, and the bell rang for first period, walking to our classes I was bombarded by questions.

"Who were you kissing in the parking lot?" one question stood out more than others as I looked at the person responsible for the question, I glared at the girl and spoke.

"Why is that any of your business?" I snapped at her.

"I thought police_men_ were suppose to protect the innocence; not take it" I balled my fist up.

"Shut your fucking mouth! You don't know shit!" I yelled the teacher was just walking in as I sat back in my seat trying to calm down but the bitch opened her mouth.

"I bet she's good in bed huh? Look at those arms, I still remember she came and picked you up. I bet she can do some real damage with those fingers of hers" I jerked in my seat but grabbed the desk.

"I suggest you shut the fuck up" I threaten as Britney tried to grabbed my arm but, I yanked away….I was boiling inside, who was this bitch and why was she eyeing what was mine.

"Or what, your going to get your police cop to come and arrest me, she can arrest me any time she wants….we can have some fun times with her handcuffs…I heard she likes young pussy" she laughed and I couldn't stop myself, grabbing the girl by the hair, I swung over the desk and slammed her to the floor. The fight was highly unfair, she was just balled up as I wailed on her ass over and over, I heard the security coming in and grabbing me….sending me to the principal's office.

_Just my luck…now she's really going to be pissed!_

**Bella**

First day back and what do I get!

A fucking phone call from my Mother telling me that Alice got into a fight in school; I was heated, fucking steam coming out of my ears as I droved down my Parent's driveway, lucky I was on break. When I got out of the car, I burst into the house and saw Esme and Carlisle talking to Alice who looked scared and angry.

"Bella let me explain first be-

"Upstairs now" she sighed and walked away from us, I looked at my parents.

"Don't be too hard on her" my Mother said as I scoffed and stormed up the stairs, when I got to my room I saw her pacing back and forth.

"I'm seconds off your ass" I said as she sighed.

"Please can I explain?" I nodded as she looked at me through her eyelashes….adorable.

_Focus!_

"This ugly bitch in my first period saw us kissing in the parking lot and she said some things I didn't like"

"So you punched her" I said folding my arms.

"She said some stupid shit and I flipped, I'm sorry but she can so suck dick because she ain't getting next to you! Your mine and she thinks she can have you…I will rip her fucking ovaries out before she can fucking have the time to touch you" I stood there in shock and stared at her.

_So all this is because of jealousy!_

I started to laugh, this was too funny.

"What's so damn funny?" she said angry as I quickly stopped laughing and stalked forwards and got in her face.

"What did I tell you about the tone in your voice when speaking to me?" I grabbed her jaw as I saw the lust in her eyes rise quickly.

"What're you going to do….spank me?" she bit her lip as I felt a throb between my thighs as she licked her lips.

"Don't fucking temp me Alice" she smirked.

"You know the girl said something that had me thinking, she said you are suppose to protect the innocent; not take it…so tell me Bella, do you like young pussy?"

_That's it!_

I threw her over to the bed and yanked her pants down, I sat on her leg and raised my right hand and descended down on her left ass cheek, her moan bounced off the walls as I did it again and again until her ass was the nice red color.

"Don't fucking play with me Alice, I will have you bent over and wide open" she shook as I let my hands knead her flesh on her ass; she parted her legs and spoke.

"Touch me Bella ...Please" she begged, I bit my lips from groaning, and I yanked her pants off and pushed her legs even more apart, she was wet and hot as I touched her. This was the first time I actually touched her here….well since this morning.

"Fuck Bella that feels so good" she moaned as I started to drill my fingers into her, I moved my hips at the same tempo of my hands as she grabbed at the back of my head pulling me to her lips as I let my index finger rub her clit.

"I…I

"Let go Baby" she didn't need to be told twice, as I felt her muscles tighten around my fingers as I picked my speed up trying prolong her orgasm, she stopped shaking and fell in a heap on the bed. I rolled off her and put my left hand behind my back and put my fingers that had her juices coated on it into my mouth and closed my eyes. She pulled my shirt up but was stopped by the vest.

"Take that off" I sat up and looked up at her.

"I have to go back to work, my break is about over" she pouted and rubbed the only skin she could feel of my stomach.

"I'll be back at Eight" she kissed me.

"You better be" I moved to the bathroom to clean my hands as I gave her one last kiss, walking to the door I heard her voice.

"I love you Bella" I smiled.

"I love you too Alice" I looked into her eyes, I walked out and couldn't wait to come back….

**A/N: Well I don't know about you but that was a good punishment**

**Until Next time**

**Review! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Bella/Alice**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**Want to give props to my Beta: TinkerDink09!**

**Awesome!**

**Alice**

It seems that Bella and I finally turned her house into a home, every morning she would turn around and greet me with a kiss and go fetch Cathy, I would get in the shower as she made breakfast and got Cathy dressed. When I was done, we would switch and she would go shower and get dressed. When we all were dressed and ate, we would make our way to the car and strap in. I couldn't help but feel like I finally found my reason for living, to care for my family, but never forget the family I had before.

Bella made living so much easier.

"Alice you're needed in the office" the blood drained from my face, the last time they said that, my parents died…oh god! What if Bella was hurt? Or what if Cathy was hurt? So many things ran through my mind as I walked down the hall to the principal's office. When I walked in, I saw Esme and Carlisle.

"What's going on?" Esme pulled me into her arms as I looked at the principal.

"Alice, they want to ask you some questions" Carlisle said, I wanted Bella.

I wanted her now!

"Where's Bella?"

"She on her way now, I called her" Esme said, she pulled me down in a seat as the woman in the black suit cleared her throat.

"I am notified that your parents are deceased" I nodded; she pulled out some papers and gave them to Esme.

"And your Mother gave birth not too long before the accident…am I correct?" I bit my lips and nodded, what the hell was she getting at?

"So that makes you and your sister orphans, I am ordered to put you and your sister into social service-

"YOU CAN'T!" I yelled shooting out of my seat.

"You have no way of providing for the child, you have no-

"I'm living with the Cullen's"

"Yes you may be, but your underage and you can't live with them unless you are adopted into their family….at this point you are just a guest in their house.

"Wait! NO! You can't take me!" I yelled as Esme tried to calm me down, I was losing my mind….I could lose everything.

"Miss, we are already in the process of adopting her and her sister" Carlisle said, I stood there shocked…I didn't know that.

"The law still stands; she can not live with you until the court says other wise. They are kids of the state and at this point and it's my job to escort them away from you" Esme started to cry as I fucking ran, right out the door and into the hallways. I bolted outside and saw Cathy in the police car; I stopped and felt my heart stop as well.

"Cathy!" I screamed and ran to the car, yanking at the handle….banging on the window trying to get inside, I felt arms around me and I started to kick and fight…..

**Bella**

I've been sitting at my desk waiting for some trouble to erupt, while Edward and Emmett was playing darts and Leah was sitting on my desk trying to throw my pen tops in my coffee that was in my hands.

"Can you stop?" I said kicking her leg, as she threw one last one and the bitch got in, she laughed and threw hands up.

"In your face bitch!" I so wanted to throw the hot ass coffee on her but, chose not to. Edward came running over to me laughing.

"You're missing it, Emmett's getting chewed out by his baby momma!" everybody ran to the door to watch as I shook my head and felt my phone vibrate.

"Hello?"

"Bella you need to get to get the school quick" my Mother rushed as I sat up straight in my seat.

"What…. are Alice and Cathy okay?" my heart beating out of control.

"Their trying to take them Bella!" her voice broke.

"Who!" I yelled into the phone, Edward saw the stress on my face and came out.

"Bella" I ignored him and spoke.

"Mom please! Tell me what's going on"

"Their taking Alice and Cathy and putting them in a foster home" I dropped my phone and grabbed my keys, like hell they were taking my family away from me. I ran out of there like a bat out of hell and jumped in my car, speeding like crazy…with only one thing on my mind.

_Alice._

When I pulled into the school parking lot, I saw some ugly ass police officer's hands on my Alice. I didn't bother to turn the car off; I slammed it into park and pushed the door open. Running over to her, hearing her screams made me go into protection mode.

Police or not

I was in protection mode.

Running up behind the guy, I grabbed him by his shoulders and put his ass into a full nelson and slammed him down hard on his face. Alice ran to the car trying to open it, I saw Cathy in a car seat in the back. I kneed the guy in his back, keeping him down but more fuckers came out and grab me, I started to swing and pushed them off me as I yelled.

"ALICE!" I saw some woman trying to stop my Mother from getting Cathy out of the car, they had Alice already in the car as I pushed the guy that was in front of me away and ran to the car.

"BELLA!" I heard her scream my name, banging on the window I tried to break it but it wasn't budging.

"You can't do this!" Esme yelled as the woman yelled back.

"They are not yours to keep!" I was about to smack the woman until I felt arms…strong arms.

"Cool it Bella" My father said in my ear.

"They're taking them away from me" I whimpered. No this can't be happing….just when I thought I had found my perfect family, once again they're taken away from me.

"Please don't this!" I pled with the woman.

"I'm sorry but I have to" I felt my Father's grip loosen and bolted at the woman, we both struggled over the keys. I pushed her away from me with all my strength and was about to get in the car when suddenly I felt all the air rush out my body by the impact of a cop crashing into me. We both fell hard to the ground, I quickly punched him and we started to fight, I didn't see the car starting to drive off and screamed.

"NOOOO!" I struggled to get up and run after the car but it was too late, the car was long gone down the street…..leaving just smoke behind.

I did not expect this when I woke up this morning.

To lose my love and my child.

Falling to my knees, I felt my Mother's arms wrap around me. The tears were falling fast and hard, I couldn't stop the blackness from blurring my vision as I let the darkness take over.

**A/N: Damn! But hopefully Carlisle gets them out of there before something bad happens**

**Until next time**

**Beta: *Glares* If I would have been Bella I would have whipped out the gun….pffffft.**

**Review**


	24. Chapter 24

**Bella/Alice**

**Rated M**

**Note from the Beta: awesome how Bella is being all woe is me but she better get Alice back pronto or the beta here is gonna have a fit. How many readers are with me? Review and tell her about it! Lol**

**A/N: You guys see what I go through with my beta…lol**

**But she's awesome….a little bit**

**Enjoy!**

**Bella**

_No._

_This is a dream, yeah….a dream_

_Bella wake up, just wake up and Alice will be curled up sleeping next to you._ Slowly letting my eyes opened, a painful cry escape my lips as I let my hand touch the empty place where Alice should be. It's been ten days, ten fucking days since Alice and Cathy was taking away from me. My world has been consisting of beer bottles, late nights, and fucking crying like a baby.

"Bella open this door right now" Rosalie's voice said, I quickly put the pillow over my head to drown her annoying voice out as her knocks got harder and louder. Giving up, I quickly got out of bed and slowly made my way to the door and opened it. I saw that Tanya and Maria were with her as well.

"Bella this place looks fucked up" Maria said, I rolled my eyes and fell into the couch.

"Clean it up then" I spat back, and she actually started to pick the pizza boxes and beer bottles up, Tanya sat down next to me while Rosalie shook her head.

"I didn't think that girl would have you so fucked up like this" she said as I sunk into the couch.

"Yeah…well when you lose someone you love, that seems to happen to you" I snapped.

"You weren't this messed up when Em-

"Rosalie go do something, your not helping here" Tanya said as I nodded, she huffed and started to help Maria clean.

"Now….you need to get off your ass and go back to work, every time something happens….you shut everybody out"

"Tanya I don't want to have a conversation with you, all I want to do is go back into my room and fucking sleep, can I do that?" I said and got up, if they came here to get me out the house…then can go and suck their husband's dicks because I ain't going anywhere.

"Bella you're being a fucking pussy! Get your ass up and get cleaned up and go get Alice!" Maria said as I jumped and got in her face.

"I CAN'T!" picking up a beer bottle and throwing it against the wall, I didn't want to think about it, it fucking hurts to think about it. Just knowing that they were somewhere I wasn't…..made my stomach lurch in fear and tears in my eyes…..

**Alice**

_God this bed was fucking hard!_

Cracking my neck, I looked down and saw Cathy sound asleep next to me. I was so happy that they let me keep her, after the blood scaring tantrum I made…..they knew that separating us was not going to happen. Watching her beautiful eyes open, I picked her up and hugged her to me, she was wasn't that bubble child she use to be when she was at Cullen's, I think she knows that we aren't there….she cries at night for no reason, I think she's know s that Bella's not with us in the bed at night.

_Bella_

I missed her so much it fucking hurts, my heart actually hurts when it beats…I can't handle it anymore, I didn't want to cry but I can't keep blinking back the tears.

_It was getting hard to._

"Alice get your ass up! It's your turn to do the dishes!" my so called brother Dean yelled through the wall, I quickly got Cathy clean and dressed, I went to my foster parents room and smiled.

"Good morning" I laid Cathy on the bed as Heather my foster mom grabbed Cathy and sat her down on in her lap.

"Can you cook this morning, my feet hurt and don't want to be standing up" she asked, I nodded as usual. She kept giving me that same line every since I got here, I was the only girl here and she used me to the fucking max. Now my foster Father….Nick, he was a scary motherfucker. I always kept out of his way; he never talked…only time he talk was when he was beating the shit out of the boys here. He never laid a hand on me, he would yell but never did he hit me. He was a policeman too, and that just broke my heart all over again.

I wanted to meet Bella at the door when she came home from a long day at work, like heather does to Nick. They were some good people; they opened their homes to foster kids.

"Alice" I turned around and saw Dean standing there looking at me, he was the youngest…other than Cathy who live here.

"Yeah Dean?" he blushed

"Can I help?" I smiled and nodded; he ran over to me and looked at me waiting for instructions.

"You can dry as I wash" he nodded and waited for me to hand him a dish, when I did hand him a plate, Victor the oldest came in and snatch Dean off the chair he was standing on so he could reach the sink.

"Didn't Dad tell you to don't stand in the chairs…what the fuck is wrong with you boy?" he yelled punching the boy in the chest; I saw the tears well in Dean's eyes. I swung around and pushed him away from Dean and pulled the boy to my chest.

"Don't you ever fucking hit him again, what is your problem? He's only seven!" I yelled as he shrugs his shoulders.

"Little shit needs to man up anyway" I shook my head.

"Hey, are you okay" I rubbed his chest; I saw that he was trying his hardest not to cry in front of me. I was so angry that I stalked up to Victor and punch him in his chest; I know it didn't do anything but still.

"What the fuck!" he glared at me.

"Don't fucking punch him again….if I see you touching him again, I will kick you in your fucking balls" he smiled

"I dare you, and watch, I'll smack the shit out of you….I'm not scared to hit a girl" the way he said it told me he was dead serious.

"If you touch Alice, I will tell Dad!" Dean yelled I smiled and pulled the little boy to me.

"Don't worry Dean he won't hurt me" I said as Victor smiled and got what he came into the kitchen for and walked out.

"So want to finish washing the dishes?" I asked

"Yeah!" ruffling his hair, we went back to washing the dishes and he helped me cook breakfast as well. The house consisted of Dean, Victor, Cathy and me. Victor was their first adoptee and Dean came right after…..when they were notified that they were getting two foster kids, they didn't hesitate to let us in their home. I like it here, but I would give anything to be back in Bella's arms right now.

_Please get us out of here Bella….._

**A/N: Didn't want her to end up having bad foster parents but….Victor will show his ass in later chapters**

**Until next time**

**Review**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bella/Alice**

**Rated M**

**Beta: I don't know about you but I am obsessed with this story.**

**A/N: Why thank you Miss Beta…lol**

**Enjoy!**

**Bella**

"Wow! Look who it is" Emmett said as I walked in and to my desk, I wasn't in the fucking mood and my face displayed that. Sitting down, I threw my gun and cuffs on the desk and put my head in my hands. I felt hands on me; I looked up and saw Leah and Victoria standing over me with sad eyes.

"I'm alright guys" my voice didn't agree as the lump got bigger and bigger, making it hard to breath.

"Bella your falling apart, go home" I shook my head.

"Too many things remind me of her and Cathy….I can't" rage suddenly filled my body as I pushed everything off my desk as it flew across the room.

"This is bullshit! I'm a fucking cop for Christ's sake!" I yelled as Edward grabbed my shoulders to try to calm me down.

"Bella I know your hurting, we all are but….we need you to focus and in one piece if we are going to get them back" I fell against him and let my tears go, never has my force seen me fall apart like this….with Emily I just had so much anger, but now I feel like I can't stop crying for shit.

"We can handle things here, you need to find a loop hole and get them back to you" Victoria said, I tried every fucking loop hole that was, I got fucking nothing! My parents were my only hope, if their adoption went through…Alice and Cathy would become their daughters, that's all find and dandy but…motherfuckers didn't think about how that will fuck me over.

How would that look… being in love with my sister

I would be over the moon if my parents do adopt them but, I can't be what Alice is excepting us to be if they do get to adopt them.

Everything is so fucking messed up.

**Alice**

"Cathy get back here" I laughed as she crawled quickly into the kitchen, Heather and Nick was watching with smiles as Cathy tried to run away from Dean. Just when I got close to pick her up, Dean picked her up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Cat!" he yelled happily as I watched with a smile. They were so cute together, Cathy liked Dean….I never seen her warm up to someone like she did with Dean, she laughed more and tried her baby talk on him.

_My baby girl had a crush!_

Victor came bursting through the doors, mud and rain dripping from him. Heather yelled for him to take his shoes off at the door.

"Mom! Guess what happened!" he yelled and ran to where we were, my heart quickly stopped when I saw that his foot was going into Cathy's path as she crawled in his directions, before I could scream for him to stop….his foot slammed into Cathy and he tripped over her. Her wails quickly vibrated throughout the house as he glared at her.

_Motherfucker!_

I lunged so fast that he didn't even see me coming; I kicked him as hard between his legs as I watched the agony cross his face, he went down and I ran to pick up Cathy who was screaming.

"Boy what the hell? Didn't you see the baby right there?" Nick yelled and I ran to my room and quickly stripped her of her clothes; I examined her body to see if there were any bruises. I pulled her to me.

"Don't cry Baby…you're fine" I was shaking with rage, he fucking saw her there! He was lucky that I only kicked him in his shit, I would have tried fucking tearing his face off.

When Cathy cried herself to sleep, I laid there in the bed and just let my tears go. I wanted to go home. I wanted to be in Bella's arms and wish all my pain away. I wanted to wake up to Esme's cooking in the morning or Carlisle's cologne lingering in the air hours after he left for work.

I miss my Family.

It brings a smile to my face to call them my family; you don't how much I pray to become a Cullen. Bella had came in my life so quickly and thrown her rainbows and sunshine on my dark clouds and made me fall head over heels for her, never had I thought I would love like this…..that love that makes you shiver whenever you speak of their name, or the raw emotions that courses through your veins at the thought of them.

Bella was the air I breathe…..it's been two weeks and I was running out of oxygen.

"Alice" Dean's little voice came through, I slowly sat up and saw him starting at Cathy with worried etching his small face.

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah, she's fine" he nodded and rubbed her back.

"Dad punished him" he needed more than some slaps around, the fucking douche needed his ass kicked….and I know Edward and Emmett wouldn't hesitate to do it either.

"Thanks for telling me" he nodded and ran out of the room; I ran my fingers through my hair. I haven't cut my hair in awhile, it was extra fucking long. Laying back down, I let my tears go, wishing I could just get one phone call….

Phone call!

That's it!

My phone!

I rushed to my suite case I haven't opened since I been here and turned it up side down, I saw the phone and let out a breath taking squeal. I grabbed the phone and jumped back into the bed; I quickly opened it and saw rows and rows of miss calls. My voicemail was full as well as my message inbox; I listened to all the messages and clung to the phone as I heard her breakdown on the phone. It was too much, I couldn't hear any more, so I quickly scrolled down and saw her name and hit speed dial…

**A/N: I know! Sorry but had to do it….lol**

**Until next time **

**Review**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Warning short chapter….got drunk and now I'm trying to write a chapter so my Beta won't kick my ass.**

**To my Beta…she's one awesome girl and she's all mines.**

**God! This girl turned me into a fucking mushy mess…I don't do mushy…lol**

**From Beta: *smiles* yay! Made my day.**

**Well enough about me….here's your chapter! While you read that, I'm gonna have a conversation with the toilet. **

**Bella/Alice**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**Bella**

Feeling my phone vibrate in my pants, I tiredly grabbed it and flipped it open.

"What" I snapped into the phone, it had to be either Edward or Emmett but when I heard the breathing….I slowly sat up and let my heart speak.

"A….A…Alice?" the gasp confirmed it for me.

"Bella" I buried my head in the pillow and let my tears go.

"Baby" I choked out as she starting to sob, I let my eyes close, it's been so long since I heard her beautiful voice in my ear.

"I miss you so much" she choked.

"Alice I miss you too, is everything alright? Are you and Cathy okay?" I heard movements and a cry, my heart damn near leapt out of my chest when I heard Cathy.

"Yes, everything's fine"

"How are you?" she sighs

"Horrible, every time I close my eyes….I see you there. My bed is so cold" she explained as I tried to keep the tears from showing in my voice.

"I wish I could wrap my arms around you"

"I wish that too"

"I love you" I said as she started to cry again.

"Aw baby, don't cry please!" I wanted to jump into the fucking phone and hold her to me but, I knew it wasn't going to happen.

"I...I love you too" suddenly the door came open revealing my Mother, I pointing to the phone and a whispered Alice, her whole face lit up as she ran to the bed.

"Can I talk to her?" I sighed, I really didn't want to waste anytime I have with her but I knew that My Mother had missed them as much as I have.

"Alice baby, Mom wants to speak to you" she sniffed.

"Okay" I handed the phone to her and ran into the bathroom, pacing the tile floor I couldn't help but feel so much anger. I wanted her back here….back in my arms. I looked at myself in the mirror and growled, I was a fucking mess, Victoria and Leah was right. I had dark bags under my eyes, my skin looked sickly and my fucking hair was a mess.

This girl's got me losing my mind.

I had to get her back….not for my family but for my sanity.

**A/N: once again I want to say sorry for the short chapter but that's all I can come up with at the state I'm in right now…lol**

**Until next time**

**Review **


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I'm back in business!**

**Beta: bout time lol**

**Bella/Alice**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**Bella**

Two months.

I can't believe Alice and Cathy been gone for two months, my house was empty all the time. I never went there; I was always at my parents because I couldn't stand the constant reminder of Alice lingering in the air or Cathy's bibs and blankets everywhere. One day I got too drunk and grabbed all their stuff and put it in bags and threw it down the basement steps. I felt like shit right after and ran down and grabbed it.

I tried to get rid of them but…I just couldn't.

My mother has been my rock since, they told me that they were making progress but we weren't sure when we would actually get to bring them home. I threw myself in work; everyday and every night…no sleep no rest.

I didn't want to rest until Alice was next to me and Cathy between us.

"Bella we have to go!" Edward yelled from his desk, I looked up from my computer.

"What-

"It's Rosalie, she says her stomach hurts!" I jumped from the seat and grabbed my jacket.

"I got it….stay here and tell Emmett to get his ass home when he gets here" I made my way to my car and flew to Emmett's and Rosalie's house, been a while since I been here. Last time I was here, Rosalie and I were fooling around.

Back then, I didn't give a shit about anyone but myself….never do I want to go back to being that person.

When I got to the house, I had stopped and grabbed some cookie dough ice cream….Emmett told me she been craving that for awhile. Knocking on the door, it quickly opened revealing a crying pregnant Rosalie.

"Oh Rose what's wrong" I quickly stepped in and dropped the bag in my hands, she flew herself in my arms and started to sob harder, her belly was making it hard for us but I didn't complain. I guided us to the couch and laid her down.

"Rosalie calm down…what's wrong?" she sniffed and held me tighter, I moved her hair out of the way and kissed her forehead, she always liked it when I did that….it calms her down.

"H…H.

"Who?"

"Emmett has another woman pregnant" SHIT! What to do? Lie….what would that get me? Should I just tell her the truth and risk my relationship with my brother?

Damn this is hard!

"Rosalie who told you that?" I asked as she pulled back and looked at me.

"It's all over fucking town!" that's true….I'm surprised she's just now finding out about this, but I have to give it to Emmett, he played this to the max.

"I'm sorry Rose" she cried even harder as I sighed, I so was not expecting to be here in my brother's house consoling his wife.

"It's true!"

"Rosalie….you can't get too stressed, it's not healthy for the baby" I said putting my hand on her stomach as I felt a kick. We both gasped and looked at each other.

"She never did that with Emmett" she whispered as I put my ear to her stomach and yet again, I felt a kick to my ear. I laughed low and closed my eyes.

"She's really moving in there" I said looking up at her smiling, she ran her hands through my hair.

"Yeah she's a mover, can't go to asleep for shit" I laughed and pulled my head from her belly but she grabbed my face and pulled me close to her.

"Ros-

She cut me off with her lips; I quickly pulled back and stumble backwards. I looked horrified and shook my head, please god! Please tell me that didn't just happen.

"What's going on in here?" we both snapped our heads up and saw Emmett standing there, my whole world stopped when I saw that everybody was behind him, Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Tanya, Jasper, and Maria.

"I…I" I stuttered as my heart was beating out of my chest, damn you Rosalie!

"Bella" I gasped at the voice.

No it couldn't be!

When I saw her cut that corner I let a sob escape my lips as she stood there with Cathy in her arms.

"A….Alice" she gave Cathy to Esme and she stood there….only three steps away.

Just three steps away.

My feet were rooted to the floor, I couldn't move. She was shaking, and that made my feet move and I flew to her. We both crashed into each other like boulders as I quickly wrapped my arms around her and picked her up, she wrapped her arms and legs around me.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming" I asked choked up, she kissed me so passionately that my legs went out and I slowly lead us down to the floor.

"Please don't leave me again" I pled as she shook her head.

"I love you so much" she whispered, I couldn't take it anymore and pulled her up and out the house in seconds. We got into my car and I droved like a maniac to my house, when we finally got there, I quickly ripped her from the car and ran us into the house. Taking two steps at a time, I got us to my room in seconds. She stood there and I just let all the anxious and lust release from my body.

"Bella"

"Alice" she walked over to me and I let my hands caress her face, she pulled me to her and hugged me. I buried my face in her hair and let my tears go.

"I missed you so much" her lips made contact with my neck and I lost all control, please if I was dreaming….just let me get through this before you wake my ass up. I looked into her eyes and kissed her, she whimpered and I picked her up and laid her down on the bed. Slowly removing each other clothes, I let my lips caress her skin as she ran her fingers in my hair.

"I missed your voice, I missed you eyes" I kissed both her closed eyelids and let my lips move over down her body.

"Bella" she moaned breathless as I let my hands rub her thighs….which was wrapped around me tightly.

"I want to make love to you" I whispered in her ear as she shook, I held her tighter as she started to silently cry.

"Please Bella" I let all my weight fall on her as she gasped at the skin on skin contact, I let my body move down hers and back up. I could see that she was close and just let my body bring her to her peak, closing my eyes I let my hand reach between us and slowly rub her clit in a circular motion and that did it. Her body quickly started to shake and convulse.

"I love you Mary Alice Swan" she arched her back and cried out, I bit my lips and felt my own release creep, watching Alice lose control made my insides tighten in want and desire. She quickly tightened her grip on me with her arms and legs and sobbed into my neck.

"Please don't leave me again" letting a few tear drops fall in her hair, I kissed her neck.

"Never again"

**A/N: Emotional reunion uh…**

**Until next time**

**Review**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Beta sick...so it's just me**

**Bella/Alice**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Bella**

Leaving Alice to sleep this morning was like pulling teeth, I didn't want to leave her….considering I just got her back. But when my Mother called, I knew I had to get up and go to her, she wanted to talk about Alice and I relationship.

I was scared of what she was going to say.

Arriving at the house, I saw that it was only going to me and her for this conversation. Smiling when I saw Cathy in her high chair throwing bananas bits at Esme, walking into the kitchen I spoke announcing my arrival.

"Good morning" Cathy head snapped up at me, I saw her little eyes sparkle and shine, she reached out and screamed a long line of baby talk at me loudly.

"I missed you too Sweetheart" I took her out the chair and crushed her to me, her little hands were trying to wrap themselves around my neck but they couldn't reach. I kissed her on the forehead and held her tighter to me.

"If it wasn't for you and Dad, I wouldn't have her in arms now" I said getting emotional, she hugged me and kissed Cathy on the head, we made our way to the living room. She signed and sat down, what ever she was going to say….I wasn't going to like.

"Bella we need to talk" I repositioned Cathy in my arms and started to rock her.

"Okay…talk" bracing myself.

"Alice is a Cullen now, and that by it self make her your sist-

"Adopted sister" I cut in.

"Doesn't matter Bella, what ever relationship you two had going on before can not be acceptable now that she is adopted into this family" something told me that she was going to pull this shit, my heart and head knew that when I saw Alice…..that everything wasn't going to be all happy tears and smiles.

"Mom I can't just turn my feelings off because Alice had Cullen attached to her name now" I said trying to keep the anger out my voice.

"Bella I need you to stop and step back, this will blow up in a bad way…..first off she's seventeen, she's now your adoptive sister and she has a child"

"I don't care about what blows up, as long as I'm there to protect her I don't care"

"You are going ruin this girl life" I suddenly looked up shocked and hurt by her words, she really think that.

"Thank you for not having fate in me" I got up, rushing up stairs I quickly got Cathy ready and grabbed her bag.

"Bella I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that"

"Whatever….I don't care about you or anybody else opinion about this, I will be with Alice in anyway I can and there's nobody that will keep me from her.

"Your wrong Bella, I am her Mother…." We both stood there staring at each other, Cathy stirred in my arms.

"You really want to take my happiness away?" I asked, she signed and wiped at her eyes.

"I just want to protect you and Alice but, you both are making it hard. People will talk and people will look down at your relationship" I laughed harshly.

"News flash! We're fucking two women in a relationship, they already look down at our relationship Mother! My question to you is…. do you?" her eyes went wide.

"Of course not!" she yelled

"Then why are you trying to take her away then?" I asked

"Because she's your sister!"

"We do not share the same blood"

"Bella you are not being reasonable, that girl have her whole life ahead of her and she do not need people bashing her and turning their nose at her, if you continue this relationship with her….you are going to ruin her" I shook my head, I couldn't listening to this shit anymore. I yanked the door open and held Cathy to my chest and made my way to the car, safely buckling Cathy in her car seat, I got into the car and drove away…..if she couldn't accept this then there's no reason to see each other.

**/**

Slamming the door shut, I heard Alice call my name. She came down stairs wearing one of my police shirts.

Damn!

She ran to me and took Cathy out my hands and hugged me, I moved her hair out the way and kissed her neck.

"Good morning" she smiled.

"Morning to you too, I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke you" I said following her into the kitchen, I saw that she cooked.

"Alice! You cooked!" I said in shocked, before she left she couldn't even boil water. She blushed and nodded putting Cathy in my lap.

"Sit down" I quickly did what she said and watched her prepare my food, it look damn good to me. She came over and sat down in my lap and stuck the fork into the eggs and put it at my mouth.

"So?" I chewed and swallowed, I looked at her and smile.

"Very good" she squealed and started to feed me the bacon and pancakes, Cathy kept grabbing the pancakes off the plate and stuffing them in her mouth, we both laughed at her and I watched Alice face light up like Christmas tree. Watching Cathy spear syrup all over Alice face, I suddenly had an epiphany.

I love Alice right?

_Yes._

I see her at my side until my dying days?

_Yes._

Quickly grabbing Alice face, I looked into her eyes and let my heart say the words for me.

"Marry me?"

**A/N: Okay….look don't kill me but I had to do it..lol**

**Until next time**

**Review**


	29. Chapter 29

**Bella/Alice**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**Alice**

_Marry me?_

I don't how many times those two words floated inside my head since she said it, Cathy was trying to grab the pancake that was only fingers tips away as I looked at Bella with love and shocked written all over my face.

"M…M…Marry you" I stuttered like a true imbecile, she smiled and nodded.

"Yes Alice, will you marry me and make this a family" how could I say no to that.

"Yes" I whispered as she crushed me to her, Cathy squealed at finally getting the pancake and stuffing it in her mouth, Bella crashed her lips to mines and I melted at the love and passion filling the kiss by the seconds.

"I love you so much Alice Cullen" I blushed and hugged her.

"Love you too Bella Cullen" she smiled brightly and twirled Cathy around laughing the whole time. Never have I seen Bella so happy before…..I vowed to make her just as happy for the rest of my life.

**Bella**

_She said yes!_

Fuck! She actually said yes, my heart was beating so fast and my face was hurting from smiling so hard.

"We need to tell Esme! She will be so happy" Alice said smiling, taking Cathy away from me and hugging her,

_Happy feeling gone_

"Alice we can't" she looked confused, I grabbed her hand.

"Why not? She been our number one supporter" I nodded and guided us to the couch; she put Cathy down on the floor.

"Alice, she does not want us together"

"What?" I signed and sat down.

"She wants us to stop this and become sisters….but that can't happen, not with the feelings we both are having…its impossible"

"I...I can't stop loving you Bella" she freaked; I knew this was going to happen. I held her to me and spoke.

"That's why she can't know about this, she will try to sabotage it" suddenly she ripped away from me and glared at me.

"What! Is that why you asked me to marry you?" I let my eyes go wide and my mouth dropped in shocked, I can't believe she asked me that.

"No! I love you and I want to marry you"

"But you never would've asked if your mother wasn't a threat to our relationship. Would you have asked me if your mother was okay with us being together even though I'm technically your sister now?" she took my silent as a yes and stormed away, I ran after her and grab her arms pulling her to me.

"Alice please, I love you and I want to marry you….this will make everything better" she whipped around with tears streaming down her face.

"Better for whom….you?"

"Al-

"No! You are scared of what people are going to think right? Bella fucking Cullen policewomen… is fucking her adopted sister!"

**SMACK!**

Time froze….

"Ali" my voice was shaky alone with my hands. She slowly turned around and looked at me with fear and betrayal.

"Alice baby I…

She held her face and burst in tears, running up the stairs….I let my own sob escape my mouth as I was about to follow her but I felt a tug on my pants. Looking down, I saw Cathy smiling up at me.

"Baby girl…I just messed up" I slowly got down on the floor and pulled her to me….

**Alice**

She hit me.

Oh god! She hit me, I still can't believe it.

I been crying up here in my room since the incident, she hasn't came up here yet and that made it more heartbreaking. Glancing at the clock, I saw that it was going on six ten and I haven't fed Cathy yet.

_Damn Bella and her stupid marriage proposal!_

Finally getting up, I made it to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. I saw that my left side of my face was this deep reddish color, feeling the tears well again; I swallowed them back and made my way down stairs to cook dinner. When I arrived into the kitchen, I saw Bella and Cathy sitting on the counter eating Mac n cheese and chicken fingers. I couldn't help but smile at the scene; she was so gentle and caring with Cathy like she was her own.

"I love you so much Cathy and your Mom, she's sad right now but I promise I would never lay a hand on her again….I'm so sorry, I failed you both" her voice cracked heavily as I felt like running to her and holding her to me. She rocked Cathy back and forth as she totally lost control and started to cry, wrapping my arms around myself I found myself walking into the kitchen.

"You promise?" I said, she jumped and looked up at me. She quickly jumped off the counter and put Cathy in her high chair.

"Alice"

"Bella"

She ran to me and dropped to her knees and cried into my stomach.

"Baby I'm so sorry…..I don't know what the hell I was thinking hitting you like that, please forgive me…I won't do it again I swear!" she was a mess, I pulled her up to her feet and hugged her.

"I forgive you" she pulled away from me and looked at my face and whimpered at the redness, she gently started to kiss it.

"So sorry" I leaned up and crashed my lips to hers, she crushed me to her and deepen the kiss. Just when we were getting lost in the kiss, the phone rings.

"Ignore it" she mumbled and picked me up, wrapping my legs around her she walked us over to the couch and laid us down.

_**Bella I know you there! Pick up the damn phone! Dude I need you, Victoria is in the hospital and Rosalie is going fucking nuts…...I'm scared that she will do something drastic. Please Bella I need you…I need my sister**_

Bella ripped herself away from me and picked the phone up; I fixed my shirt as she already had her boots on and jacket.

"Wait! Where you going?" I asked, was she really about to fall for Rosalie stupid shit?

"You hear him Alice…. he needs me" I sniffed and looked up at her,

"I need you" she gave me a quick kiss and ran to the door.

"I'll be back" she ran out the door.

"Love you too"…

**A/N: Wow! That's all I have to say**

**Until next time**

**Review **


	30. Chapter 30

**Bella/Alice**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**Bella**

When I arrived at Emmett's house, the door was open and the lights were on. Running up the stairs and inside, I heard glass breaking up stairs….bolting it up the stairs, I saw Rosalie surrounded by nothing but glasses and torn pictures. The room was a mess and she was mess, her mascara was running down her face as well as her tears.

"Rosalie" I finally spoke, she jumped and sobbed louder. I ran over to her, crushing the glass underneath my feet as I ran. She had to be about five months in, but it doesn't look like it at all, she was not taking good care of herself or my niece.

"Oh Rose….come on" I picked her up, my arms straining but I didn't say anything. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I walked us to the guess room, laying her down slowly…..I took her shoes off and her pants.

"Why don't you love me?" she whispered to me, I bit my lip and continued to undress her. I leaned closer to her and looked into her eyes. My anger rose as I smelt liquor on her breath, I quickly found some clothes for her to dress in, quickly dressing her and getting her situated in the bed.

"Rosalie you know you can't drink while you're pregnant!" I said through gritted teeth, what the fuck is she thinking!

"I don't want this baby anymore….It's apart of Emmett and he cheated on me! Do you believe that! Fucking got another woman pregnant and then has the nerved to run after her when the dumb bitch lands herself in the hospital"

"She's carrying his child Rosalie….you have to understand that, I know your hurting and angry but don't take it out on both the kids"

"No! This baby was a mistake…I never should have stopped using birth control, I just wanted Emmett happy" I shook my head.

_Not trying to be a dick….but I am so glad I dodge this wreck bullet!_

"Don't say that"

"It's true….I don't love Emmett that much to have a fucking child with him! I just married him to get to you and look where that gotten me, fucking pregnant and lonely" she started to laugh as I looked at her confused at to why she was laughing.

"Karma is a true bitch" then she burst into an another loud sob…..

_Karma…_

Is that why Emily was taking away from me? Because I didn't care about others but myself? Is this why Alice and I can't be a normal couple and get married because of my selfishness have I doomed us before we could ever start?

**/**

After rocking Rosalie to sleep, I called Emmett and told him to get his ass home and sit them both down and talk. When I got back to my house, I walked in and called out to Alice….she didn't reply so I made my way into the kitchen and saw a note attached on the counter.

_**Bella**_

_**Your mother came over and we talked, she saw the mark on my cheek and asked what happened…I couldn't lie to her. So she took us with her back to the house, she said you need to cool down and think about what you did, I forgive you and I love you but she thinks you need to suffer. She said you can't come to the house until you calm down and think about our options of being together…I want to marry you Bella but I won't marry you just to make life easier….I want to marry you because I love you.**_

_**I will miss you and I love you**_

_**Your Alice and Cathy.**_

Balling the note up n my hands, I hand swiped all the glass cups and plates as they shattered against the wall, who the fuck she think she is to take my family away from me? I know I fucked up but it was between me and Alice….not my fucking Mother! Grabbing my keys and running out the door, I was going to get them back…one way or other.

Nobody going to take my family away again!

Nobody!

**Alice**

"Alice honey are you okay….are you hungry?" I looked up and saw Esme standing in the door way with Maria behind her. They both went nuts when they found out that Bella hit me, they were shocked and hurt that Bella did something like that. I tried to come to Bella defense but they wouldn't let me.

"I'm fine thank you though" pulling a sleeping Cathy into my lap, they both came in and sat down, I tried to keep the tears away but they were stubborn like Bella.

"Alice you don't look okay" shaking my head, trying to keep the sob from escaping, I wanted Bella….I wanted her now.

"Esme please! I need her"

"Alice she hit you!" Maria yelled angry, Cathy stirred at the loudness of her voice.

"She didn't mean to….I said something's that would've had earn me a slap or two"

"She shouldn't of never laid a hand on you…..I raised her better than that" Esme was so disappointed in Bella, I was so sad for Bella because I knew that Bella worshipped her Mother.

"I know" I whispered, we all sat there in silent until we heard screeching of tries….I looked at them both and laid Cathy on the bed and ran to the window, I gasped when I saw Bella kicking the car door open and stumbling out, I could see from up here that she was furious.

"Umm-

I didn't get to finish my sentence when we heard the loud kick vibrate through the house, we all ran down stairs. She was kicking the door….why the hell wasn't she using her key?

"OPEN THE DOOR!" Maria looked at me.

"Don't she got a key?" I couldn't help but smile at that, exactly what I said.

"Maria take Alice up stairs while I calm Bella down" Esme said, I didn't want to leave Bella…..but I went anyway as I heard Bella voice as we got to the stairs.

"Where is she Esme?" I cringed at the first name; she never called Esme by her first name unless she was angry.

"Bella you need to calm down" I heard something crashed and then her yelling.

"Stay here" Maria told me….yeah like I was going to listen to her!

When Maria got down there, the yelling got louder and things were being broken and shattered, she was not going to calm down until she saw me; I took a deep breath and made my way to the living room.

"WHY ARE YOU KEEPING ME FROM HER?" I cut the corner and ran to Bella, she was caught off guard as I wrapped my arms and legs around her and buried my face in her neck.

"Calm down" I whispered as I immediately felt her body go slumped as she held me in her arms, all this would have been avoided if they just let her see me.

"Baby" I looked up and saw her eyes closed and smiled on her face, I moved her hair from her face and kissed her lips.

"I'm sorry" she said looking at the fading bruise.

"You should be" Esme said glaring at the both of us, Bella body stiffed up again as I nuzzled her neck and just like that she relaxed.

"Take me up stairs" I mumbled into her neck, she threw a glared at Esme and Maria, we got to the room and I let her go but she held me to her and pushed me against the closed door and locked it.

"I need to apologize properly" I looked at her in excitement and desire, what did she have in mind? She walked us to the bathroom and ordered me to strip, we got under the shower head and she slowly let her hands roam over my body.

"I want to marry because I love you Alice…..Fuck everybody else" she bent down and took my breast in her hands and sucked one of my nipples into her mouth. Throwing my head back and getting lost in the feeling of her mouth on me. She suddenly picked me up and put me on her shoulders, it was slippery and I was scared that she was going to trip but the look in her eyes told me that she was focus and determine. Grabbing on to the pole and biting my lip in anticipation, she kissed from my outer thigh into my inner thigh and back, her tongue darting out closer and closer to where I wanted it so much.

"Alice"

"Umm?" I was fucking soaking wet and not from the water either, she was driving me crazy.

"I'm sorry baby….I will never hit you again" I quickly opened my eyes and looked down at her; she had tears in her eyes. I rubbed my hands in her wet hair.

"I know Bella" she gave me a gentle kiss at the center of my pussy and I gasped and threw my head back against the tile wall.

"So sorry" she whispered and let her tongue demonstrate just how sorry she really was…

**A/N: I don't know about you but that's a good ass apology…lol **

**Until next time**

**Review **


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is sad….been feeling down lately.**

**Bella/Alice**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**Alice**

After the bathroom scene afew weeks ago, Bella and I haven't spoken a word about it since. I was still reeling but I knew she was sorry to the bottom of her heart, I knew my Bella and I knew that she was sincerely sorry for hitting me. Esme was in my ear all day and night, telling me that Bella needed to suffer for what she did, I agreed but only seconds later I would cave and go back to defending her again.

_She was sorry._

The bruise was fading nicely, we both were happy about that. She told me about Rosalie and the whole baby mama drama Emmett found himself lost in, I felt bad for Rosalie for some reason. Yes the whole Bella/Rosalie/Emmett thing was over with but I could still see the longing and depression in her eyes every time Bella would come running into the house searching for me, picking me up and swinging me around and lastly before she would put me down, she would give me a knee buckling kiss.

But that was before all the crazy adoption mess, now Bella barely even looked at me. I tried everything to get her attention but it always seems invalid with her. I knew she was trying to distant herself and that fucking hurts….a lot. Quickly grabbing a shirt from the closet and a pear of raggedy torn up jeans, I looked into the mirror and saw my reflection staring back at me. I can clearly that my eyes have lost its shine, and my hair was getting long again.

I was turning back into the person I never would have thought I would turn back into in a million years….

_Ginger_

It's been weeks of no touching, talking….hell I couldn't fucking get a phone call anymore, she stopped picking me up from school, she stopped greeting me at the door….only thing that hasn't stopped was her whispering she loved me and pulling me into her arms at night. Its makes me want to break down and let all my anger and tears out because she was hurting me and she doesn't even realize it.

_I was losing her_

Was there someone else? Have Leah finally broken and stole Bella away from me? All these things run through my head everyday when I was catch the end tail of her conversations on the phone or if the house phones rings, she goes into her office for long periods of time.

_I was scared…..no scratch that….I was petrified _

Making my way down the stairs to make dinner, I picked up the coreless phone on my way to the kitchen. Dialing Esme number didn't take long for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" my heart rammed into my chest so fast, if I had know that calling her parents house would make her pick the phone….I would have did that a long fucking time ago.

"Bella" she cleared her throat and mumbles something before signing into the phone.

"Alice" I bit my lips trying everything in my heart to not let my tears fall as I clung to the phone with agony.

_She didn't want to talk to me_

"Umm….I was just going to ask Esme if she had any flour, we ran out here and I wanted to make dinner. Your favorite umm…. Fried fish with potato's, macaroni and garlic bread" she signing again but louder and spoke.

"Alice….baby I am truly sorry, but I can't make dinner tonight" pulling the phone away from my ear for a second as I quickly tried to blink back the tears, I took a deep shaky breath and spoke into the phone.

"N...N…No it's o…okay, duty calls right?" my voice cracked at the end but she didn't comment on it.

"I wish I could"

"Yeah….umm...Is Esme around?" she mumbled a hold on; I closed my eyes and heard shuffling and moving around.

"Hello dear" despite my broken heart, I smiled and spoke happily into the phone.

"Hey Esme, I was calling because I needed some flour for dinner"

"Why don't you just come over here and have dinner with little Carlisle and me" that could save me time, and I didn't want to eat alone….been doing that for the pass few weeks as is.

"Alright" she gave a happy laugh.

"Here's Bel-

"NO! Umm…I have to do something right now and I can't talk"

"Alice, is everything okay?" _No_

"Yes" I quickly answered.

"Look I have to go...I'll see you later"

"Wait you don't want to say goodbye to Bella?" she asked_…. If_ _only she knew_

I signed and spoke into the phone, my heart speaking for me.

"I Don't want to, but it will come to that….. at one point" falling back into the counter I let my tears fall.

"Ali-

"Bye Esme….love you" I quickly hung the phone up and threw across the counter.

What have I done? Have I pissed her off somehow? Am I being too clingy?

What's the problem?

Answers I can't get by looking at a phone I wished to ring….

**Bella**

_Stupid motherfucker….._

Arriving at my destination, I saw clothes thrown everywhere on the front lawn. Getting out my police car, I signed and kicked myself in the fucking vagina for getting pulled into this shit.

_Why do I get stuck between people fucking relationships?_

I could hear them yelling and screaming at each other from across the street, I ran over to the house and ran up the steps. Leah and Jacob have been married for five years now and I am stumped…..that now out of all the times Leah and I have worked together…now he starts to get insecure.

_Talk about a pussy bitch_

But had the nerve to cheat in their house and get caught, Leah damn near killed the girl glad I was in the car and heard the screams and stopped Leah before I had to arrest her. she was showing no mercy on the girl, punches thrown left to right….it was brutal to watch.

_Never fuck with Leah_

"FUCK YOU JAKE!" rolling my eyes, I felt my phone vibrate and saw Alice name flash across, I really wasn't in the mood to talk right now, so I ignore it and knocked on the door. The door slowly swung open…not seeing that the fucking door knob was broken off.

_Wonder who did that?_

_Leah strong manly ass probably…._

I walked into the house and ducked quickly when I vase came swirling at me, I watched shattered against the door; I turned back around in shocked and pissed.

_That fucking vase was too close!_

"OH! Look! Your fucking Knight and shining armor!" Jacob spat at me, I bit my lips because he's face was too funny.

"Jacob how many times have I told you? Bella and I are friends" he rolled his eyes and folded his arms and rolled his eyes.

_Gay much!_

"Uh…Are you ready?" I asked as Leah signed.

"Yeah, there's nothing here for me anymore" she grabbed a black Nike sport bag and a small red bag and looked at me. I quickly took the Nike bag from her and opened the door for her.

"You're just going to throw away five years just like that?" he said….almost heartbroken.

"You did that already…I would have my lawyer send you the divorce papers within the next month or two" she walked out leaving me and Jacob alone in the house, he glared at me.

"You know this all your fault" he sneered

"How is you putting your dick in someone else….my fault?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

"She wants you…I can see it in her face ever fucking time someone mention your name" I shook my head and laughed.

"What's so fucking funny?" I patted the bag with my hand and looked up at him.

"If that's the case….you just push her right into my arms, good job buddy, I will take good care that ass and those tits for you" he turned bright red and grabbed another galss vase throwing it at me, I laughed and ran out the house laughing the whole way to the car but stopped when I saw that Leah was crying.

_Tuff bitch never cried in front of me before_

"Come on Leah….don't cry, you know I hate tears" she sniffed and gave a harsh breath and swiped at her face quickly.

"You right….he don't deserve my tears"

"Damn right!" I put my seat belt on and started the car; she hugged me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thank you for being here for me" I nodded.

"It's nothing, you're my best friend and I love you" she smiled and laid her head on my shoulder as I zoomed off into the night…

When we arrived at my house, I saw that the lights was on, we walked up and reach for my keys to open the door when suddenly Leah spoke.

"Does Alice know that I'm staying here?" I shook my head no and a second later I felt a hard slap being performed against the back of my head.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?" I said opening the door.

"She's going to flip!" Leah actually looked scared.

"No she's not" we walked into the kitchen; I saw Alice and Cathy sitting on the floor by the refrigerator eating ice cream and laughing.

_Warmed my heart_

"Now that's just too cute" Leah said as they both looked at our way, I saw a million expressions flash across Alice's face.

"Alice can I talk to you for a second?" she looked at me surprised.

"Wow! You want to talk to me….that's new" _ouch! Had that one coming_

"Yeah" I mumbled, she got up and eyed Leah and her bag before following me into the living room.

"What is she doing here Bella?"

"She just left her husband because he was cheating and she doesn't have anywhere else to go…so" I let my sentence hang.

"So What? She can afford a hotel room" I signed.

"She's not going to a damn Hotel Alice! She's my friend and been since I met you" I saw the hurt and quickly regretted my words.

"Look...she's staying here because this is my house and I want her here…she just lost her fucking husband, have a fucking heart" I glared at her, I saw the tears well and I broke.

"Alice baby I'm sorry" she cleared her throat.

"Whatever, she can stay as long as she wants…..my input does not matter" her voice broke as she walked into the kitchen and took Cathy from Leah and made her way up the stairs. I walked into the kitchen and sat down….pounding my head into the counter.

"Look I do appreciate your help but if I'm creating problems I can go to a hotel" I shook my head and spoke.

"No….your staying here and that's final, she's just being a brat" I stood up and took her bag; she quickly wrapped her arms around my stomach and buried her face into my neck.

"Thank you so much" she whispered, I nodded and pulled back….after showing Leah her room, I went to mine's and Alice's room. I saw that she put Cathy to bed in her room and now was laying down watching TV. I walked in and took my police gear off and sat down on the end of the bed.

"We need to talk" she cut the TV off and laid on her side facing away from me, I licked my lips trying to keep my anger down.

"I don't want to talk…when I did; you ignored me so…now I'm going to ignore you" I grabbed her arms and pinned her to bed.

"Alice I'm not in the fucking mood for your games" she looked up at me.

"What? You gonna hit me again" nothing compared me for the pain that ripped through my chest like fire. I quickly let go of her wrists and grabbed at my chest as the tears started to fall in fast pace. I quickly turned away from her because I didn't want her to see what she has done to me. I cleared my throat and stood up.

"Good night" I quickly walked out the door the only thing I could hear was her cries of _I'm sorry_ vibrating through the thin walls…..

**A/N: Wrong thing to say Alice**

**Until next time**

**Review **


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: One of my reviewers's asked me where I'm going with this story….to tell you the truth, I really don't fucking know anymore.**

**So we're both out of fucking luck**

**Bella/Alice**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**Bella**

I see why people don't sleep on couches often.

Those fucking neck cramps are a bitch!

Stretching my limbs and popping my neck a few times, I gave a glance at the stairs. Should I go up there? Should I apologize? So many things running through my head, she hurt me so fucking much last night but my hurt was nothing compared to the hurt I was causing for weeks now. I don't know why did it…I just know that I did.

So badly I wanted to pull her into my arms and profess my love to here over and over, but that damn guilt kept eating at my fucking brain. Would I really fuck her life up? Hell! Her life was already fucked up I just clean it up a little. Gave her a home, gave her love, and gave her something she didn't have anymore…..a family.

So why am I being a dick?

Don't know the answer to that…but if I do find it; I'll let you know.

"Bella" turning around I saw Leah standing there in her work uniform, I looked at the clock and hiked an eyebrow.

"Leah you know it's only seven right, we don' have to be in until twelve" I reminder her but I saw nervous look on her face.

"I don't want to cause anymore trouble around here so I'm going to head out early" I signed.

"Alright but at least let me feed you first" she laughed and we made our way into the kitchen, I quickly cooked up some eggs and bacon, the sweet aroma of strawberries and flowers hit my nose and I choked.

_Emily_

I turned around and saw Alice standing there with Cathy in her arms, I felt like shit in seconds. I quickly turned off the greasy pan and turned to Alice.

"I'm sorry" we both said at the same time, Leah cleared her throat and reached for Cathy.

"Umm…I'll keep the little Alice company in the living room" Alice looked at Leah for a minute but smile and gave Cathy to her. When we were finally alone, we both didn't know what to say.

"I love you" I quickly said, she sat down and signed…I saw the tears.

"You haven't really showed me you do lately Bella and that has broken my heart in the worse way" I dropped the spatula and walked over to her; I grabbed her waist and hoisted her up on the counter. She wasn't looking at me; I gently grabbed her face and made her look at me.

"And I'm so sorry for that, I don't know what the hell I was thinking" she moved her face out my hands.

"That doesn't explain why you have been ignoring me?" she finally looked me in my eyes, I saw the pain and hurt in them and wanting to kick the shit out of myself for hurting her like I did. I put my arms around her and connected our foreheads.

"Ali, I am afraid" I said it.

"I know I said I wasn't but I was fucking lying through my teeth, I am afraid that I will fuck you up….that I am holding you back from something….I just don't know what thou. You are smart and beautiful and I'm just a policewoman who pop pills so I won't be bouncing off the walls. My mother was right, you are my adoptive sister and you are legally her daughter now, how are we going to explain that to people?"

"I quote you….."Fuck what people think"" she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I wish I can, but it still eats at me…I love you, yes I do…lord knows I do but….this will be a challenge that we will have to conquer if we are going to survive and be together. I'm sorry for ignoring you, I just didn't know what to fucking say or think….and I was still reeling from the whole hitting incident" she shook her head.

"Yes you did hurt me…deeply but it still remains and I'm pissed off" I lowered my head; she had every right to be.

"First you fucking ignore me, then you ignore my phone calls on propose and on top of that you bring another women into our house and completely ignore my input when I try to talk to you" she spat at me; I flinched at the harshness in her voice. I took a chance and looked up at her.

"Bella I don't know what has happen between me coming back and now but I highly suggest you get your shit together before you find yourself alone and bitter like before….don't think for a second that I won't fucking leave your ass" she pushed me away from her and jumped off the counter, I stood there fucking shocked and hurt. She took a step but stop and turned around and looked up at me.

"And by the way…I love you too" I gave her a small smile and she nodded and walked out the kitchen, Leah came in and looked back into the living room and back at me.

"Daaammmnnn!" she leaned against the counter laughing, I was still in shocked.

"Bout time thou…..you have being acting like a dick" I glared at her and grabbed a piece of beacon and threw it at her, it hit her vest and she shrugged and picked up….eating it.

_Well damn! Didn't see that one coming._

**A/N: Alice finally put Bella in her place but for how long?**

**Until next time**

**Review **


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: In need of a new beta…..**

**Bella/Alice**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**Alice**

After threaten Bella last week, things started to go back to normal, she was my sexy Bella again…and I loved every minute. I had two more months and I was finally getting the hell out of high school, thank god! So much drama…..had too much of that at home….didn't need anymore.

"Did she tell you what she was up to for tonight?" Brittney asked picking up an apple and placing it on her tray, I grabbed a juice and some chips. We were going to eat outside, it was actually sunny today….such a beautiful day today.

A day to go to the park with Bella and Cathy

We could be a little family

Oh I wish….I knew our situation just started to come to the view, we had so much drama ahead and I really hoped that we both come out together and in love.

"Nope…she just said get ready at her Mother's house and meet her at home tonight at seven" I said, she had something up her sleeve but I wasn't going to be nosy and ruin what she had planned.

"She might have a surprise for you"

"Hope so" I was giddy inside, what in the world could Bella surprise me with?

Only for her to know and me to find out…..

**Bella**

Everything was set and ready, now only thing to do was….get her here. She wasn't out of school yet so I had to kill some time until then. Leah had leaned a hand and helped a lot, I was very thankful that she agreed to help despite the situation.

"What time did he say to go and pick it up?" Leah asked turning the corner and pulling into the driveway; we both quickly got out and grabbed the groceries.

"Around four or five" walking into the house and putting down the bags, I was going to try my hand at cooking and succeed.

"You're really doing this uh?" I looked up at Leah and smiled.

"Yup…"

"You're absolutely sure about this"

"Yup…"

"You're a hundr-

"Leah" I threw a piece of celery at her, she laughed and shook her head.

"Just making sure" I put Alice's apron on and got started…..

**/**

After burning everything in my refrigerator, I called my Mother an begged her to cook up something special, she asked for what….being nosy as usual, I told her that I just wanted to cook something for a chance. She took my lie and not even two hours later, she came over bearing loads of delicious food. I kicked her out after thanking her rapidly, Alice had called and told me that she was at the house getting ready, Tanya and Maria was helping her. I told Tanya and Maria what I was going to do tonight, after all the screaming and gushing….they agreed to help me. I got Jasper and my brothers in it as well; I looked at the clock and saw that I had only a few hours to waste. I took a long shower and started to get ready. Looking at myself in the body length mirror I couldn't help but smirk at myself.

She was going to flip.

I heard the doorbell ring and swallowed the lump of nervousness and put my game face on, making my way downstairs to the door, I too a deep breath and opened the door…..

**Alice**

When I got to the house after school, I was bum rushed by Tanya and Maria. Rosalie was there but she was just there because they dragged her along. I was nervous for some reason but excited as well, we all ran up stairs and I was immediately thrown into the shower, after that, I pushed into a chair and worked on for hours.

"What is she planning?" I asked.

"You'll see" Maria smiled at me; I signed and gave myself up to them. After hours of hair pulling and make up, I was finally ready to put the dress on and shoes. Slipping those two on, I made looked into a mirror and smiled….. my way down stairs where everybody was.

"Oh Alice" Esme said putting her hand on her chest, I smiled and grabbed Tanya out reached hand and we walked out to the car.

"You're going to have Bella running up the walls when she sees you" she said as I blushed hard and moved some hair from my face.

"I'm scared" I quickly spoke out; she looked at me in worry.

"Why?"

"I don't know….I just feel so nervous about something" she smiled and patted my leg.

"There's nothing to be nervous about…thrust me" we arrived at Bella's and I house, I was sweating like hell. I saw the lights on and bit my lip.

"Alice relax" I looked at her and nodded, getting out the car I turned back around and smiled at her.

"Thank you"

"No problem Alice…your family" I smiled and closed the car door, she drove off leaving me on the porch…with a door that was separating Bella and I. Knocking twice, I closed my eyes and calmed down.

She opened the door.

_Dear Jesus._

"Alice" I just stood there like a speechless groupie who finally gotten the chance to see there favorite singer, she looked….I can't even put in words. She had on some black slacks and a red and black striped button down, her hair was pulled into that famous ponytail….the same ponytail when I first met her.

_Oh how I missed that ponytail_

"B...B…Bella" I closed my eyes and cursed myself; she chuckled and grabbed my hand. My heart was beating out of my chest. Why was I feeling like this?

"I made you dinner" I manage to take my eyes off Bella and looked around the room; I saw that the house was lit up with candles and soft music was playing. I looked at Bella who had this light blush on her cheek.

"You did all this?" I asked astonished, she shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"I had helped" we made our way to the diner room and saw a table for two and rose pedals surrounding the candle lit table.

"Bella"

"Come on" she said softly and pulled my chair out for me, I sat down and looked up at her.

"Just enjoy it" she lean down and kissed me, the kiss was so soft….barely touching but I could feel the passion coursing through; I couldn't help but moan and deepen the kiss.

"Baby that can wait till later…I want to feed you first" she laughed pulling away; I pouted but smiled at her. She made her way to the kitchen and brought out the food, I looked at it and smiled brightly up at her.

"You cook!" I clapped in happiness; she was trying her best in cooking but it always ended up with me swing the dish towel in front of the fire alarm. She blushed deep red and walked over to me.

"Don't' get your hopes up….all Esme" I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry baby, your get it" she nodded and sat down, she looked at me and just stared. I felt exposed and turned on at the love and desire swirling in her brown orbs.

"What?" I asked breathless.

"Your beautiful and I am happy that your mines" I blushed and looked down, she grabbed my hand.

"Alice I know I have been acting an ass to you, I know that I hurt you but I want to do better and be better. I want to love you and see you as an equal" she let her head fall.

"I haven't been treating you like an equal lately" I squeezed her hand.

"No, you haven't but I am giving you a second chance" she looked up and touched my cheek.

"I love you so very much" she kissed my knuckles.

"Love you too Baby" she let go of my hand and laughed.

"Now let's dig into the food I wish I made" we both laughed.

**Bella**

When I opened the door, everything I was going to say flew out the window. She was….damn I couldn't even explain it. The dress I pick out was on the nail good, it hugged her like a lover and I couldn't help but drool.

_She looked…mouth watering _

Her dress was this thigh length red dress with a black belt wrapped around the waist, her heels were this black color and I couldn't wait to see those in the air….if the night go as planned. Guiding us to the dinner table, we ate and talked a bit. I wanted to get this over with and have her in my arms whimpering and moaning my name but I knew I had to stick to the plan. I finally got up and took her empty plate; I grabbed the cheesecake and ice cream.

_She was in love with cheese cake._

"Look what I got" I said walking back into the room, she saw the red velvet colored cake and gasped.

"You got me cheesecake!" I loved it when she saw her favorite velvet cheesecake; her eyes would light up like a Christmas tree.

"Yup…I know how much you love velvet" I put it down on the table for her and stood behind her, I waited for her to see the ring.

_Please dear God...don't let her dive in without looking_

"Bella" her voice was soft and shaky, I looked down at her and took the ring off the anchor it was on and grabbed her left hand, getting down on one knee…she shook her head and tears were falling down her face.

"This is how I envisioned my proposal to you being, a candle lit dinner and music. I am sorry for the way I proposed before; I wasn't thinking about our love but thinking about how it could solve our problems. But here I am, on one knee before you, not because I want to make things easier, because I love you, you are everything I ever wanted in my soul mate and I can't believe that I have found mines. Mary Alice Swan Cullen, would you agree to marry me?" I let out a breath and waited, she didn't have me waiting long because she flew at me with the strength of a bull knocking us both over.

"I'll take that as a yes" I laughed she looked up at me and nodded, I put the ring on her finger and looked down at it.

"Perfect….just where it belongs" I said, she bit her lip and gave me this look that had my lower region clenching.

She fucking attacked me

She quickly straddled my waist and kissed me with desperation and need, I grabbed her hips and thighs squeezing.

"Right here" she mumbled trying to rip her dress off, I quickly stopped her hands and looked up at her, I saw that her eyes weren't focus….she was so gone.

_Fuck it…_

I pushed her dress up and over her head, her red laced bra and panties had me crying out with desire, I flipped us over and admired my soon to be wife.

I was a lucky motherfucker

I looked into her eyes and slowed down, I wanted this to be slow and beautiful….this night was designed for me to make love to her.

"Baby….I want to slow and make love to you, and I can't do that here on the floor of our dining room" she whimpered, I stood up and pulled her to her feet.

"God Damn" I whispered at the sight, her in just her bra and panties…..and to top it off, the heels. I picked her up and felt her attack my neck and jaw, I got us to the bedroom and I laid her down on the rose petals. She turned her head and saw the petals and smiled. I picked one up and took her bra off, letting the petal softly trace her nipple, I let my tongue take the soft pink bud into my mouth. I let go and let the red petal touch her other nipple and trace it between the valley of her breasts.

"Your skin is as soft as this rose petal…..beautiful and elegant like a flower" I whispered into her skin, I felt her hands in my hair. I let my tongue and the petal glide across and over her body until she was shaking with desperate need.

"Please Bella, I….I can't hold it any longer" she moaned as I let the petal kiss her over heated center, letting the rose petal softly glide up her slit and following behind with a kiss from my lips. She gasped and arched her back off the bed. I put the petal on her stomach and grabbed her left hand….lacing our hands and let my tongue make love to her. Over and over I moved and sucked, her clit was vibrating with desire as it pulsed inside my mouth, giving it I few flicks and swipes….I kissed her into my mouth. Her whines and whimpered were making it hard for me to keep my hands from my clit.

"Oh shit!" she started to move, her hands were keeping me in place as she slowly road my face, her hips moving up and down as I moved my face and tongue in sync with her…..creating a orgasmic rhythm. She started to shake and I knew it was coming to an end, I pick my tempo up and she followed shortly and before I knew it she was screaming my name. Giving her time to clam down and getting her breath back to normal, I notice that I still had on all my clothes. I started to undress but felt myself being thrown on the bed and ripped of my clothes. She looked at me.

"My turn" I smiled and kissed her, she grabbed one of the rose petals and trace my lips.

"I love you" I whispered she leaned down and kissed my neck behind my ear and whispered.

"I love you too Baby" I felt her hands reached down and started to rub my clit in clock wise and then quickly switched to counter clock wise, I moaned and pulled her closer to me. She made her way down and let the tip of her tongue touch me, I grabbed a hold of her hair and let my eyes close. She started to go at it and I was just a gush of mess as she sucked me into a cum induce mess, I felt my thighs shaking but tried to hold that shit but I knew I couldn't with her twirling her tongue like she was.

"Alice! Fuck!" I arched off the bed and gritted my teeth, cursing at the traitor ass orgasm! My stomach tighten and my eyes suddenly rolled and I felt a feeling I never felt before consume me and let out a long and loud moan. I don't know how much time went passed but when I finally gotten my breath back I saw that Alice was cuddling me to her. I smiled and kissed her hand and let the sleep that was creeping over come me. I heard my phone beep, I reached for it and saw that Leah texted me.

_**Don't worry about the candles…I got them**_

I quickly text back and put my phone down, kissing her ring…. I let my eyes closed.

**A/N: Now that's the proposal I wanted Bella to give at first but I had to create some drama….lol**

**Until next time**

**Review**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Want to give thanks to my new beta _Shakespearsbowlingballerina! _Came just in time when I lost my passion writing this stuff, but no fear I'm back and sorry for the wait!**

**Bella/Alice**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**Alice**

Today was the day.

The day I was finally getting the hell out of high school. Everybody was excited and anxious to watch me walk across the stage and receive my diploma. Bella has been running around here like a chicken with its head cut off trying to get everything together for my big day. I haven't worn my ring out in public…not because I didn't want to, but because I didn't want to cause any unnecessary drama.

"Alice you ready?" Bella walked in, she was wearing a black ladies suit with a blue button up shirt. Man does she know how to dress!

My mouth was hanging open as I got up and walked over to her.

"You look…" I let my sentence hang as she smiled and wrapped her arms around my towel covered waist. She looked down at the knot in the towel debating if she wanted to unloosen it or not. She licked her lips and tugged on the towel; I pushed her on the bed and crawled up her body. She smiled down at me as I reached up and grabbed the knot in the towel.

"Should I?" I said seductively as I pulled on the knot. She thrust up into me and squeezed my bare thigh, the bottom of the towel stopped at my upper thigh.

"Fuck yes you should" she said smirking, I pulled the towel apart and she quickly attacked my breast.

"Yo Alice, are you ready!" Maria yelled walking into the room; I quickly pulled back from Bella.

"SHIT!" she covered her eyes and ran right into the desk. Bella and I couldn't hold in our laughter.

"Maria you can look…nothing being exposed" I said getting off Bella who was trying to keep me on top of her.

"Sorry I didn't know you guys were doing that up here. I should've guessed since it was taking Bella a long time to come back down" she laughed smiling.

"Give us a few minutes?" she nodded and smirked at me. when the door closed, Bella pulled me back on top of her.

"Now where were we?" she started to tug on the towel, I shook my head and yanked the knot from her sneaky little fingers then got up and walked to the bathroom.

"Not now…I have to get dressed and you need to go and get Cathy dressed" I said but it came out all breathless because she was kissing my sweet spot on my neck. I arched into her and she quickly picked me up and slammed me against the bathroom door.

"Not until after I get a taste" she whispered in my ear and I whimpered. Damn why was she doing this now? There were so many people down stairs and we both know I couldn't be quiet worth shit.

"Bella" I tried but she was working her way down my body at this point, feeling her put me back down on my feet, I quickly moved out of her grasp.

"Ali" she whined, I bit my lip and smiled at her, she looked like a kid who had been denied candy. I tightened the knot and put my hand in front of me when she started to walk towards me.

"Bella we really need to get a move on, I need to get dressed and you need to get Cathy dres-

"Esme already did that" I rolled my eyes.

_Damn!_

"Come on Alice, just a little" she yanked at my towel. I slapped her hand away and laughed.

"Bella if you don't let me get dressed for my graduation, you won't be worrying about not getting anything because the candy store will be shut down" I glared at her; she narrowed her eyes and pouted.

"That's not fair" she moved away from me as I sighed in relief, I was soaked and I really needed to take another shower.

"You might have dodge this one…but when we get back, its go time" Bella said. I bit down hard on my bottom lip as I watched her lust filled eyes change back to normal as she smiled.

"Go get dressed baby" I slowly turned around and made my way to the bathroom, while my mind was floating to what's going to happen when we got back home after the graduation.

**/**

**Bella**

"Damn these hard ass seats, my ass is numb" I mumbled as Tanya and Maria chuckled as I bounced Cathy on my knee.

"So where are we taking her for the celebration?" Edward asked leaning over Jasper.

"Well….I'm taking her somewhere special and you guys can go and screw yourselves" I said laughing, the church where the graduation was being held was packed with so many people (guests and graduates.) Esme was taking pictures left and right as I tried to find Alice through all the mess of gold caps and gowns. I was fucking proud of her, my heart swelled and my eyes welled with tears knowing that she didn't let life itself stop her from achieving something as great as her re receiving her high school diploma. When the graduation finally started, it was long as hell! Three hours. When we finally saw Alice stand up and get her diploma I threw Cathy on my shoulders and we both screamed on the top of our lungs as I watched. Jasper, Edward, and Emmett were going ape shit on the chairs cheering and hollering like some wild animals and not grown police officers, while Esme was trying to take pictures pushing other mothers out of her way to get a better view.

My Alice had the most beautiful smile on her face.

I mouthed I loved her and she replied with one as well as she made her way down the stage. We all sat back down before we got kicked out after Alice had returned to her spot amongst the other graduates. After the principle said the last speech, the graduated seniors of Forks High all threw their caps up in the air and cheered. I gave Cathy to Esme and went flying through the mess of people trying to find my baby, when I spotted her, she turned around and smiled. I put some pep in my step while she sprinted toward me in full force; we crashed into each other. I buried my face in her neck and inhaled her sweet smell. I could feel her tears hit my neck.

"I hope those are happy tears" I whispered moving her hair out from her face and wiping her tears away.

"I'm just sad that my parents couldn't be here to see this" I smiled and kissed her.

"I'm sure their looking down right now and smiling. You came so far and stayed true to who you are and what you came from. I'm so proud of you baby that I can't even put it into words" she looked me in my eyes and we both forgot where we were as she attacked my lips. I knew this type of display was so wrong but damn it felt so good.

"Umm….guys you are creating attention and it's not the good kind of attention either" Edward said as I pulled back and saw the whole damn church looking at us in pure shock. I could feel the anger rise in me quickly, but before I could say anything….surprising, my mother spoke.

"What!" Esme screamed at the crowd. "You haven't seen two people in love kiss before!" They all quickly turned their attention somewhere else after Esme's little spiel. I was so shocked that I didn't feel Alice jump out my arms and into my mother's. We quickly got out of there and made our way to the parking lot.

"So where are we going to celebrate?" Alice asked getting into the car, I smiled and slammed her door shut and making my way around the car and getting in.

"You'll see my little sexy graduate." She blushed and laughed as she cuddled up to me. "I love you so much and I am so proud of you" I told her as I kissed her forehead.

"Bella, I love you more than the sun loves the sky" Alice whispered beside me. I smiled and flew out the parking lot, so excited about what I had planned for us tonight….


	35. Chapter 35

**Bella/Alice**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**Bella**

"Bella I told you for the tenth time, it's alright" she said kissing me, I felt like shit. Just when we arrived at the place, my phone beeped telling me I was needed.

"It's just that I been planning this for some time and now it's ruin" we pulled up into the house, as she turned to me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Bella nothing ruin…we can pick where we left off until you get back" she smiled; I couldn't stay mad with her smiling like that at me.

"Your right! When I get back we're go somewhere nice and have a proper celebration" I said as she crushed her lips to mine and pulled herself in the driver seat into my lap.

"Oh really" she mumbled against my lips, my hands were on her ass in seconds. While twirling my ponytail in her hands, we both got lost in the kiss until there was a knock on the window. I pulled back and saw Edward and Emmett pointing at their watches, I signed and Alice moved and got out.

"I'll be waiting" she said and ran up the porch steps and into the house as Edward and Emmett got into the car.

"We don't have disinfect these seats do we?" Edward said as I rolled my eyes and pulled out the driveway.

When we arrived, we split up and observed the scene.

It looked like a blood bath.

The house was swamped with police officers. I spotted Leah who was talking to this girl; I walked over and pulled her off to the side.

"So what you got?"

"You remember that brothel Alice use to work at?" just hearing Alice name made me alert as I looked around the house and back at Leah.

"Yeah"

"Well after we shut down that brothel and took James to jail, his brother opens this"

"Where is he now?"

"That's where you come in"

"How?"

"You was the only one and the only girl who survived seen how he looked and Alice but I know you don't want Alice down here"

"So what happens now…and how many bodies?" I asked

"We counted ten females, I'm guessing a drunk night of passion turned into a blood bath" she said, I looked at the girl who was huddled in the corner with a blue blanket trying to get away from Mike dumbass, god! Being a policeman for five years and he still doesn't know how to handle situations like this. I quickly walked over to him and grabbed his arm pulling him away from the girl.

"Swan what the fuck!"

"Listen you stupid prick, the girl is terrified of you and you didn't even see it!" I gritted through my teeth, he looked pale and looked back at the girl.

"I…

"Just go and help Emmett and Edward down stairs" he nodded glumly and left, I walked back to the girl and sat down next to her.

"Hey, my name is Isabella but most people call me…Bella and I am here to help you" she looked up at me and I saw that she had to be like eighteen or little bit older.

"Help me with what! There's nothing to help…I just want to go to my room" she said looking out the door.

"You can't, there were girls killed in there and its' tape off, look I wanted to help you…I do but you have to help me help you" she nodded.

"Your better than that male cop"

"He got MDD" I said as she looked up at me in confusion.

"Mentally dumbass disorder" she laughed and I felt my self smiling at her; she moved her hair from her face and looked up at me.

"My friend and I came here a couple months ago because our families kicked us out for dropping out of school"

"Why you guys dropped out?" she shrugged.

"We saw this man sitting at a diner and he saw us and offered us a job, Fran was quick to take up his offer but I was a little hesitant but I cave non the less. I couldn't let Fran go with him by herself"

"Why didn't you listen to your first instinct and walk away?" she signed and started to cry.

"We didn't have money or anywhere to live, we couldn't live on the streets…two teenage girls living on streets unprotected" she looked up at me and I nodded.

"So we came here and that's when everything started to get out of control, we were drugged and taking advantage of… over and over again" she sobbed as I held the girl to me.

"Take your time" I said softly, she sniffed and laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"You smell like baby" I blushed...Cathy.

"Umm...well yeah, I have a little one" she smiled and wiped at her eyes.

"I bet you're a great mother" I looked at the girl and saw the hurt and pain in her eyes.

"I hope so, have a little girl but I didn't birth her" she looked shocked.

"Wait…

"She's my fiancé's little girl, they both my girls" she blushed at my words.

"Oooh I get it now, congratulation by the way"

"Thank you, now back to the names"

"Well, the name is Vanessa….most people called me Nessa" I found myself smiling again.

"Well…Nessa, what can you give me?" she sat up straighter and started to sprout of names, after talking some more I finally convince her that she had to go back home to her family. I met up with Leah down stairs as they got the last body out and to the corners.

"The girl gave me five names of the guys that are regulars here and Victoria, that red bitch is still here. I thought we threw her ass in jail!" I said angry.

"Yeah but they let her go, we didn't have anything on her Bella" I signed, looks like I won't be joining Alice in that celebration after all…

**Alice**

11:00 pm

That the time displayed on the clock, I knew her job was important to the safety of Forks, but damn! I can't stay up for long. Sitting on the couch, and eating ice cream because I was worried and I cut the TV on. There was numerous times that Bella didn't come home until the morning or very late at night just hitting midnight but this night…this night felt wrong.

I was scared.

Didn't know why but I was glad that Cathy was over at the Cullen's. Flicking through the channels, I tried to get my mind off the eerie feeling of someone watching me. Signing because all the ice cream was gone, I got up and made my way to the kitchen. I picked up the coreless phone and dialed the Cullen's number.

"Hello" I heard Esme sleepy voice.

"Esme"

"Alice what's wrong?" she was alert; I threw the spoon in the sink and threw the empty carton in the trash.

"Nothing, I was just calling to see if Bella called you or not" she signed in relief.

"No honey but she will be coming in the house pretty soon okay" I nodded but spoke.

"Yeah I know…just a little jumpy that's all" she laughed.

"Well your not as bad as Rosalie and Tanya"

"Speaking of Rosalie, how's the baby"

"The doctors said that she's not eating enough and that she needs to stay off her feet" Rosalie was lucky she was pregnant, that girl needs a kick in the head.

"I feel bad for Emmett, we have to worry about two kids and his deranged wife" it was silent on the other end of the phone.

"Two kids?" she said as I gulped.

_Oh shit! _

"They didn't tell you" I whispered.

"Alice"

"Emmett got another woman who work at his job pregnant as well, she's about six while Rosalie is hitting her eight month"

"Dear lord"

"Yeah that what I said" I suddenly heard a loud crash, I jumped and clutched the phone in my hand.

"Mom?" I whispered in the phone as the crash got louder and the alarm started to go off, but quickly smashed… I ran up the back stairs in the kitchen and to the bedroom.

"Mom someone is in the house" I started to cry.

"Alice where are you!" she was losing her composer as I was barely hanging on myself.

"In the closet in the bedroom"

"Good…I'm calling Bella now" I sign as I heard Bella name, my name Bella, my policewoman…my protector.

_Bella_

"Damn it, she's not answering" I heard things breaking downstairs and then loud footsteps.

"Mommy please someone coming" she started to cry and sob for me to be quiet but I was so scared.

"Tell Bella and Cathy I love them" she screamed in the phone as I disconnected it, If something was to happen I didn't want her hearing it, I looked around in the closet and saw a box.

_Bingo!_

Thank god! My woman is prepared; I quickly grabbed the box and the gun inside. Shit this thing was heavy; I quickly looked at it confused, I didn't know how to work it so I just held it in my hands and waited. The footsteps got closer and closer as I heard the bedroom door open.

"Please God" I whispered.

Glass was being shattered and things thrown around, I heard something hard hit the door of the closet as I covered my mouth. The shadow that I could see was right in front of the door.

I watched the knob turn and door opens…

I raised the gun…

**A/N: Oh snap! **

**Until next time**

**Review**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Give a big thanks to my beta "Kgmc08" once again editing the chapters for you guys! :)**

**Bella/Alice**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**Alice**

Holding the gun in shaky hands, I stumbled up and pointed the gun right at him. It looked like a him; the intruder shoulders were too big and wide to be a woman. I got a look at him from the light from the hallway and swallowed hard.

"Well I wasn't expecting someone here when I broke in" his voice was deep and dangerous; I didn't know who the hell this guy was but I held the gun tightly and spoke.

"D…D...Don't come any closer or I'll shoot" I barely got out with all the stuttering, I was so afraid.

_I wanted Bella_

"Well…Well, Bella went out and got her a young one" the guy took a step closer and I pointed the gun at him…daring him, he put his hands up and smiled.

"You don't want to shoot me pretty face…do you?" he smiled widely; his eyes were glazy and unfocused.

_Where the hell was Bella!_

"I will if you come any closer" I said firmly as he took some steps back and looked around the room, he actually walked over to the light switch and cut them on. The light was harsh against my eyes and I blinked three times to get them adjusted to the light.

"You know me and Bella go way back" he started as I watched like a hawk as he walked around the room.

"Stay where you are! Or I will shoot" he laughed and took a seat by the bathroom; suddenly I saw his face change as he looked into the bathroom.

"You know this house holds a lot of memories" he turned to me and smiled.

"Do you even know who I am?" he asked, I shook my head and watched him rub his chin and smile once again.

"Looks like Bella still hasn't learned her lesson..." he suddenly lunged at me, catching me off guard and the gun went off, he froze as well as I. we both looked down to see who got shot, I was relieved that I didn't get hit but quickly turned into horror when he smiled and grabbed my face….

Bella

"So what's going to happen to the girl?" Mike asked as I poured myself another cup of coffee, I don't know but a start is getting her back home to her family.

"Getting her back to her family Mike" I said as Leah came running over to us.

"Robbery gone badly at a liquor store" I signed.

"Alright let me just call Alice and tell her I won't be home until morning" I pulled my phone out my pocket and turn it on, waiting for it to load up, I saw Nessa standing outside with just a cover on her back. I shut the phone and walked out to her.

"Hey" I said as she quickly turned around and wiped at her eyes.

"What's with the tears?"

"It just hit me…that I lost the only family I had" I threw the coffee in the grass and opened my arms to her.

"She was all I had Bella" she cried on me for some minutes as I felt my phone beep in my pocket, I quickly pull it out and saw I had ten miss calls and two voicemails.

_Mom _

Rolling my eyes, I sped dial the house number and waited for someone to call. But before I could wait for an answer…a police cop came running to me with Edward and Emmett hot on his heels.

"Bella!" Edward crashed into me and looked in my eyes.

"What?"

"We've got to go! A shooting broke out" I shut the phone and looked at Nessa.

"I want you to go with Mike, he will take you to the station and I want you to wait there for me" she nodded and hugged me, I was surprised at the action but hugged her back and bolted to my police car and followed the rest, letting my siren ring loudly in the wind…..

Alice

Opening my eyes, I felt ropes around my ankles and wrists. I blinked and saw that I was in the basement, tied to a chair in the middle of the floor. I saw all of Bella's weights and stuff thrown angrily against the wall. I quickly searched the basement for the intruder but I didn't see him anywhere, I felt tears well but I screamed at myself to not let them fall, I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing my fears or tears.

"You've finally woken up I see" I ripped my head to the side almost cracking my neck at how fast I turned to watch him walk down the stairs closer to me.

"You know….Bella is a lucky son of bitch, first she had the blond with the banging body, what was her name? ah! Rosalie" I yanked at the ties but no such luck, he slowly walked around me in circles.

"Then there was….Emily" I gasped quietly.

"Emily, she was a good one. So loving and caring, she loved so much" he sat bent down in front of me and smiled.

"And last…you" he reached out to touch me as I yanked away and glared at him.

"Aww don't worry Alice…you'll learn to let me touch you, Bella really need to get another alarm system because it never worked for Emily and it damn sure not working for you" he laughed and I suddenly gasped and looked wide eyed.

"Y…Y….You killed Emily and Emma?" I said shaky as he slowly smirked and touched my lips with his fingers.

"Why aren't you a smart little cookie, I was wondering how long it would take for you to figure it out" I closed my eyes and prayed that Bella was on her way.

"My brother Marcus wanted Bella to pay for taking his diamonds away" he grabbed a tape and waved it in front of me.

"You want to watch?" I quickly shook my head no but he smiled and got up.

"Of course you do" he turned the TV on and put the tape in the VCR and pushed the play button.

"I wanted to give Bella a present from me and Marcus but he killed himself so I had to finish what he started" I saw Bella and Emily lying in bed together; they were naked but was covered up with the sheets.

"_Bella I'm scared" Bella softly grabbed Emily's face and kissed her._

"_There's nothing to be scared of baby, I will always protect you" Emily closed her eyes and pulled Bella on top of her._

"_I love you Bella"_

"_I love so much Emily….your my soul and I can't live without, every time I leave you in the morning to protect other families I can't help but be afraid of my own family not being safe because I'm not here" Emily moved Bella's hair out of her face._

"_Emma and I will always be safe in your heart Bella" _

"_In my heart you both will forever be safe Emily…Always" Bella slowly kissed down Emily's body and…_

"I don't think you want to see that part" he laughed and cut the video off and looked at me.

"So how did you like it? That was the last time Bella saw Emily, she was called in that night and she never came back…leaving both Emily and Emma unprotected" I felt a sob burst from my lips.

"YOU'RE FUCKING SICK!" I screamed.

"No…I'm just getting revenge"

"Bella didn't do anything to you!" the smile was wiped away and he grabbed my face painfully.

"She took my brother away from me! she took his wife and daughter away from him, I had to…he told me to" I needed to get out of here…fast.

"But you know…Bella hasn't suffered enough" he walked away from me and pulled a camera out from a closet near by. I quickly started to panic; he smiled and planted the camera right in front of me.

"You see…I've been watching Bella's life since she met Emily, while my brother was locked away like some animal because of that bitch, I decided to stalk her and learn her routine. Once I got it down pat, I started to plant small cameras in her house before and after I killed Emily. Watching Bella lose her faith in life and love, watching her screwed the brains out of her brother's wife every night, the drugs and drinking" he grabbed my hair and pulled me to him.

"And then all of sudden…you came"

"You have been spying on us!" he laughed and ripped my shirt off, I screamed but quickly was muffled by tape.

"Yes…every night and day, your little girl Cathy is so cute…but don't worry I will get her later but right now…I want to give Bella a bonus special" he quickly pressed the recording button on the camera and slowly stalked over to me with a dangerous smirk on his face

"Please!" I yanked and pulled until I felt blood oozing from the strain I was putting in my wrist as I pulled.

"Bella took everything from me and now I am going to take everything away from her…again" he took his shirt off and I closed my eyes…

**A/N: Damn! Looks like history is repeating it's self….will Bella get there in time?**

**Until next time**

**Review **


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: To my Beta! So much thanks!**

**Bella/Alice**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**Alice**

"W…W...Wait! You really don't like Bella do you?" he stopped and looked at me. I sighed in relief and looked at him.

"Bella can be stupid bitch at times…I know" I said as he laughed.

"Yeah...When I get my hands on her, I will squeeze every breath right out of her" I swallowed hard at the image of Bella being strangled in my head and gasped silently as my heart rammed into my chest.

"She took your brother away from you…I know how hard it is to have someone taken away from you" he shook his head and looked at me.

"What are you trying to pull?" he asked angrily as I jumped but kept calm.

"Nothing I just know the feeling…you can't stop thinking about it, she took so much from you and your brother, his family…your family" he suddenly grabbed my face in his big hands and tightly grasped my jaw.

"Look you little bitch, your little mind games aren't going to work on me" I looked at him.

"I see your pain…we have the same pain"

"Are you saying that Bella is the cause of your pain as well" I saw his anger waver a little as I nodded.

"She forced me into this… I didn't want this; she erased everything about me and my family and forced me into hers"

"I can't wait to kill her… to see the light in her eyes dim as I take ever breath" I blinked back my tears.

"I really want to see that" his head snapped to me as his eyes went wide at my words.

"W...What?" _stay focus Alice!_

"She needs to be dealt with and I think we can manage that" he smiled and flew to me grabbing my face.

"You are a pretty thing…I'm still confused as to how she snagged you" I smiled.

"I used her, she thinks I love her but I don't….I'm a hooker and she fell into the palm of my hands, I was going to take everything she has and leave her heartbroken….leave her for you" he smiled widely and clapped his hands.

"Fucking brilliant!" he said loudly.

"She will never see it coming" I said as he looked at me.

"And I can finally get my revenge" he looked me right in my eyes and smiled evilly.

_Please let this work…_

Bella

Sighing heavy as I got back into the police car with Leah and my brothers, I heard Edward phone ring loudly, he picked it up and started the car but stopped when his hands grabbed my arm.

"What" I said as he looked at me with pure terror on his face, he closed his phone and spoke.

"It's Alice…someone broke into the house" I turned the key quickly and sped out the parking lot at seventy mph trying my hardest to get there.

"Who the fuck was that?"

"Mom"

"Why the fuck didn't she call the police!" I yelled making a sharp turn.

"Umm Bella we are the police" Emmett said as I sped down the streets of Forks, when we finally got there I called for back up and got out the car.

"Bella calm down and use your head. You can't go in there half cocked, use your head" Leah was right, I took a deep breath and pulled my gun. I looked at Emmett and Leah signaling them to go around back as Edward and I went inside. The house was a mess; I quickly started to get flashbacks but quickly shook them away.

"Bella! Someone's down in the basement" Edward said as I strain my ears to hear, I heard stuff being moved and soft talking.

"Look who ever this is might be armed so I want you to stay up here-"

"Hell no! We both go down there together" I took my jacket off and we both made our way down the stairs. Making sure I was walking silently as I got to the bottom, my basement was huge and I didn't see Alice anywhere.

"There" Edward nodded, we walked over slowly but a gun shot made me rush to the door and I let a sob escape my mouth. I looked at Alice who was standing there shaking as she gripped the gun. I walked over to her and pulled the gun away from her and pulled her to me.

"Thank god" I whispered as I buried my face in her neck and hugged her to me harder as she sobbed in my chest.

"It's over baby"

"Bella" she squeezed me tightly as the basement was flooding with cops and I just closed my eyes and sighed in relief…..

Alice

"What" I said a little nervous, he cocked his head to the side.

"If I untie you…would you try to run?" I quickly shook my head.

"We are in this together, you want Bella dead and I just want to give you that"

"But why?"

"Why what" _fuck! He was catching on!_

"Why are you helping me kill the woman whose ring is on your finger" I quickly looked down and there it was her ring.

"You don't believe me" I said as he nodded.

"Take it off then…I don't want it. It's all an act" he walked over to me and pulled my left hand out the ties and was about to take the ring off when I punched him in his groin. I quickly untied the rest of the ties and lunged for the gun that was laying on the floor. Just when I my finger tips touched it I felt his feet dig in to my back and kick me with such force that I almost black out.

"Stupid bitch!" he grabbed me but I manage to get a hand on the gun and didn't hesitate this time as I watch the bullet lodge it's self into his shoulder.

"AHHH" he fell back and I quickly got up and aimed it at him, he slowly stood up and looked at me with a smirk.

"There was only two bullets in there" he said.

"Stay back!" I heard foot steps and almost started to cry in relief that Bella got here, from the corner of my eyes I saw him lung and I shot him right in the chest. The door burst open and I saw Bella running in with her gun aimed and ready. She took the gun out my hands and pulled me into her arms.

"It's over baby" I sobbed into her chest and held on for dear life.

_Is it over?_

**A/N: Look like Alice can take care of her self**

**Until next time…and see how Bella reaction is to the tapes.**

**Reviews **


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: My Beta is Awesome! …thank her for the chapters.**

**Bella/Alice**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**Bella**

After I had gotten Alice to my Mother's house and asleep, I made my way back to my house and found Edward and Emmett talking.

"What did you guys find?" they looked scared and gulped, I looked at Leah who was walking over to us and I spoke.

"Leah"

"Bella there's something you should see" Edward glared at Leah and quickly spoke.

"No! Bella just let it go and leave it alone….fuck! Leah are you trying to make her relapse" he spat at Leah, I looked between them confused.

"She has the right to know" I put myself between them and looked at Edward.

"First off…lower your voice bro she's a female and what the hell are you guys talking about" Emmett stepped up and looked at me.

"Bella we found some…tapes"

"What kind of tapes, please don't tell me that fucker did something to Alice-

"No…

"What then?" I looked at the three and felt my angry rise at their hesitation, I knew there was something on those tapes I shouldn't see but I needed to know what.

"Bella" Leah said slowly, I snapped my head towards her.

"Please what the hell is on the tapes?" I yelled as she flinched and Emmett finally broke.

"Emily"

I stopped breathing and felt my heart painfully beat inside my chest at the sound of her name, why the hell was Emily on these tapes? And most importantly who the hell was this dude? I gave them all a look and made my way back downstairs to my basement with purpose and saw the camera and tapes.

"I want all the tapes and the camera to stay where they are" I said to the cops, they looked at me and shrugged. I grabbed all the tapes and made my way back to the kitchen and put all the tapes in bag.

"Bella I don't think that's a good idea" I didn't look up at Edward but I did speak as I started to pick up the glass that was scattered everywhere in my living room.

"And why is that?"

"Because got damn it! I don't want to see you lose yourself again" he shouted angrily, I knew what ever was on those tapes would make or break me but I needed to take that chance.

"What do you want me to do?" he threw his hands up.

"Burn them! Throw them away!" I looked up at him.

"You're telling me you want me to throw the only thing I have left of Emily away, to forget her…I'm sorry but I can't do that, I don't care how hard it may be to watch it but I have to…I have to hear her voice one last time" Edward grabbed my face and looked at me sadly.

"Bella…see you're already slipping I can see and feel it. You need to go to Alice, she can bring you back…I don't want you getting hurt by what you might see on the tapes"

"I need to hear her voice Edward…I need to see her blue eyes one last time" he pulled me into his arms and I buried my face in his chest…..

**Alice**

The first thing I heard when I woke up was a TV. I slowly blinked to clear my vision and saw Bella sitting at the end of the bed; she had on some shorts and a black tank top while her hair was in a ponytail. I sat up and froze when I saw what she was watching.

B….Bella" I suddenly said kneeling on my knees; I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and under her arm; she suddenly grabbed my hand and squeezed it not taking her eyes off the TV.

"I remember this" she smiled.

"Tell me about it" I whispered kissing her neck and watching the little girl chase Bella around the park.

"Emma had just turned two and she was a little track runner, all she did was run and jump on everything she could get her little self on" we both watched the little girl run around on the TV.

"_Emma slow down!" Emily shouted as the little girl sped up and ran under the swings trying to get to her mother._

"_Bella stop running the girl is going to hurt herself!" Bella slowed down and the little girl ran right into her as they both fell in the grass._

"_I got you mommy!" the little girl shouted laughing; Bella laughed and picked the girl up and threw her in the air. Emily made her way over to them and sat down in the grass, they looked so happy and peaceful._

"_Mommy I love you" Bella smiled and kissed the little girl._

"_Mommy loves you too" Emily pouted and folded her arms huffing, Bella pulled the older woman down to her and she smiled._

"_What about me Emma?" the little girl jumped out of Bella's arms and fell into Emily's._

"_I love you too Mommy!" Emily smile widely and kissed the little girl as Bella kissed Emily on the forehead._

"That same day I proposed to her" I sighed and the video went black, Bella turned to me and sighed as well.

"She was so happy and we were a happy family…until" she closed her eyes.

"I know baby" I told her, she held on to me and a sob broke through her lips as I held her tightly.

"I miss them so much but I can't imagine not having you in my life though" she looked up at me, I worried about that…I knew Emily meant a lot but I was so scared that she meant more than I.

"B…

"No…yes she was my heart but I can't lose you Alice, you are my soul and I don't want you to think that she is more important than you because honestly I never felt this way with her that I feel for you" my heart started to beat loudly as I blushed.

"Yes I loved her….hell I still do" I flinch but still smiled at her, she grabbed my face in her hands; I watched the muscle in her arms flex at the movement.

"But…I am in love with you and will always be, she made me feel safe and loved but you make me at home…you made my house a home with you and Cathy. I will always love them but you and Cathy are my family for life" I crashed my lips to hers and pushed her to her back on the bed, she quickly grabbed my thighs and squeezed.

"I love you Bella"

"I love you too Ali…always" she said with her eyes closed, my mind went back to the tape he showed me of Bella and Emily and couldn't help but see the similarities to her words. She flipped us over and gently laid me on my back and showed just how much she loves me over and over…

**A/N: Bella hasn't gotten to the bad tapes yet…will she? Or will someone hide them from her?**

**Until next time **

**Review **


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: sorry for the wait….two members of my family have past away and my brother is in the hospital fighting for his life as well…can't catch a break :( **

**Bella/Alice**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**So much love to my Beta.**

**Alice**

Watching Bella get ready for work, I swallowed my fear and smiled at her. Edward and I had hid the bad taped of Emily and Emma, I didn't want to do it at first but I knew that those tapes would destroy Bella and any progress we had.

"Are you going to stay in bed all day?" her voice snapped me out of my thoughts, I pulled the sheets up to cover my naked body.

"Might as well, Esme has Cathy and I should just get some rest…being held hostage is hard work" I tried to make a joke but the look on her face told me that it was a very bad joke.

"Don't play like that! You could have been killed or worse…if anything happen to you I don't know what to do" I kneeled on the bed and wrapped my arms around her neck, the sheets fell around my waist as I pulled back and kissed her passionately.

"Bella, nothing is going to happen to me or Cathy for that matter" she started to shake as I saw tears in her eyes.

"I was very close to losing you Alice"

"I know" I pulled her back to me, she held me tight and inhaled, I let my eyes closed and buried my face in her shirt.

"Never again will I let someone try and take you away…I will kill and be killed for your safety and Cathy's" I pulled at her vest and pulled her down the bed on top of me, wrapping my legs around her, she leaned down and kissed me with determine as I moaned into the kiss. I quickly started to unbutton her pants but she grabbed my hands and pulled back.

"As much as I want to make love to you…I can't" she looked at my breast and back to my face.

"Please Bella you can't leave me like this" I begged as she bit her lip and took my right nipple in her mouth and I felt her right hand caress my stomach. I sighed loudly and smiled.

"Just this once" her sexy voice said in my ear as she started to thrust repeatedly and I couldn't help the loud moans that escape my mouth.

"Bella" I whimpered as she started moving down my body and rested my legs on her shoulders. I felt her tongue slowly but firmly start to suck and lick at my lower lips as I clutched the sheets in my hands and tried to swallow the scream that was stuck in my throat.

"Cum for me Ali" that was all I needed to hear as I felt my legs shake and my toes curl. I grabbed at her head and grinded into her face as I rode out my orgasm….

**Bella**

Walking into the office, I saw Emmett and Victoria talking.

"Hey"

"Bella…I'm surprised to see you, I thought you would be guarding you house like a hound dog" I smiled at her and shrugged my shoulders.

"She's at my parents…she's safe there" I said as I looked at her swollen stomach.

"So when is my nephew or niece going to pop out?" she smiled and rubbed her stomach.

"Any day now…I shouldn't even be here, just came to see Emmett"

"Victoria do you love my brother?" I had to ask, because if she did…I was going to make it my business to open Emmett's fucking eyes and see what he has right in front of him.

"Yeah I do but, he's still in love with Rosalie and I can't compete with that" I sighed.

"Victoria don't sell your self short, I like you more than Rosalie….yes Rosalie is family for now but, I can see my brother happy with you"

"Really?" she started to cry, I smiled and laughed.

"Yes and stop crying…I don't like chicks and tears" she laughed and hugged me. I felt a kick and gasped.

"It just moved!" I said excitedly as she nodded.

"Yeah, you should've seen Emmett when he first felt it….so funny" she said smiling widely.

"Rosalie might be the wife but she doesn't have his heart…he might think she does but no, you have to make him see that you weren't just a one night stand" she nodded and hugged me again.

"And get your ass back in bed!" I yelled at her as she walked towards Emmett's office. I sat down at my desk and pulled my phone from my pockets and dialed a familiar number.

"Hey bitch"

I smiled.

"Hey Leah, are you coming in?"

"Right behind you sexy" I turned around and saw her walking in with two coffee's and her phone between her ear and shoulders.

"Good timing Le"

"Thank you" she sat on the corner of my desk and I looked at her while drinking my coffee, I could feel that something was wrong.

"Tell me"

She looked at me and fidgeted with my pen on the desk.

"Tell you what?"

I narrowed my eyes at her nervousness.

"You didn't!" I yelled angry.

"Bella let me expla-

"Hell no! Leah have you forgotten that he fucking cheated on you! He fucked another girl in your bed" she looked around the police department and glared at me, she grabbed my arm and pulled me outside toward our squad car, I opened the door and we both got in.

"Damn! Bella tell the whole fucking world why don't you"

"Why?" I said sadly, I didn't want that fucker using Leah like some fucking welcome mat outside, only using it when he needs to wipe his shoes off.

"Bella it's not that simple"

I sighed.

"Uh! Yes it is….you divorce him and go by your business" I grabbed her face in my hands and looked right into her eyes.

"Leah, a cheater will always be a cheater. He will stop now but later he will do it again and I will fucking chop his dick off and feed it to him" she started to cry and I sighed.

"Leah you need to move on, you're still young and fucking gorgeous…he's the stupid one"

She nodded and wiped at her eyes but she burst into a sob a second after.

"Bella I slept with him last week"

I shook my head.

"W..Why would you do that" I tried to keep my anger at bay, I couldn't believe that she was letting the punk do this to her.

"It was a mistake I know but I couldn't stop myself" she looked up at me and bit her lip, "I'm late"

"I hope your talking about your shift" I narrowed my eyes at her, she shook her head and banged it on the dashboard.

"I'm late and I'm fucking scared that I'm pregnant"

I punched the steering wheel and looked at her.

"Look at me"

She slowly looked up at me.

"We will get through this…but first you will have to divorce him"

"I'm scared of being alone Bella"

"You're not alone…you have me"

She smiled and kissed my cheek, I hugged her and we both got out of the car.

"Thank you"

"No problem…you're my best friend and I love you" she whipped her eyes.

"You know you're the second chick I made cry today…what the hell is going on today?" we both laughed and heard a scream. I took off running back inside and saw that the scream came from Victoria.

"BELLA! HELP ME!" my brother yelled as I ran over to them, I saw a puddle of water and looked at Emmett.

"Dude your baby is ready to come out, we have to get her to the hospital!" everybody started to run around like chickens with their heads cut off, I rolled my eyes and looked at Victoria who gave me a little smiled through her pain.

"Let's get peanut out of there" I told her as she nodded. Emmett picked her up and rushed her to the car, everybody else got in their cars and the red and blue lights were deep as we sped down the streets…

**A/N: So sorry if the story is on hold.**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Hey! I'm back. My brother is doing excellent and I can't be more happy :) thank you all that was there for me. **

**Bella/Alice**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**Beta computer is down so…it's just me still time :) **

**Bella**

Well I didn't picture my day being stuck in a hospital waiting room while my nephew and niece were too busy trying to come into the world.

Yes I said both Nephew and Niece.

Rosalie just couldn't have Vicky try to take her shine, I gotten a call from Jazz and Maria about an hour after we rushed Victoria to the labor room. They said that her water broke at the restaurant they were eating at and they were rushing her to the hospital. I told them that we were rushing Vicky as well.

Never laughed so hard in my life

"Bella!" Emmett came rushing at me with horror written on his face, I jumped up and grabbed his arm.

"What's worng? The babies are right?" I asked frantic, he shook his head and spoke.

"No there fine…I need help" I backed away.

"Dude Mom is right there…she can help you" he grabbed my shirt and started to drag me to the paternity area, my heart started to pound as I can hear both Victoria and Rose screaming their head off.

"Dude I'm not going in!" trying to pry his monkey hands from my shirt.

"Yes you are, plus Rose kicked me out and demanded me to come get you" I signed in defeat and pushed him away from me.

"Can we do rock, paper, scissors" he rolled his eyes and pushed me into Rose's room, I swallowed my fear and glared at him through the glass as he smiled and stuck his thumb up at me. I slowly turned around and saw Rosalie staring dagger at my head.

"Hey…" she just sat there silent, I moved to the nearest chair and sat down.

"Umm…Are you okay?" I asked.

And she exploded.

"DO IT LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY! I'M ABOUT TO PUSH A FUCKING HUMAN BEING OUT OF MY FUCKING VAGINA AND YOU ASK ME IF I'M OKAY!" I was up and out the room in seconds, Emmett was outside when I slammed the door shut…leaning against it.

"I'm not going back in there" I warned him.

"I…I…I'm sorry" he laughed, he couldn't even keep himself up with how hard he was laughing.

"That was cruel…let me take Victoria and you go in there with Rosalie" he shook his head quick and stopped laughing.

"She grabbed my balls and damn near crushed them in her hands the last time I was in there….no thank you" we both looked down the hall and back at each other.

"Edward" we both said.

**Alice**

Ten hours of hearing screaming and cursing from both women in labor, finally they were here and we all were over the moon to welcome the two new family members to the Cullen clan. Bella was beaming as she held her nephew and niece, Rosalie had a baby boy with Emmett's dimples…they called him Edmond Allen Cullen, as Victoria had the beautiful baby girl with firing red hair…her name is Ellis Rose Cullen. Both Rosalie and Victoria still didn't like each other but they where calm as people came in to see the babies.

"Hey beautiful" her strong arms wrapped themselves around me, ever since she went back to the force…she has gotten bigger and stronger…hell she could give Emmett a run for his money. I lean back into her and smiled down at the two little babies in the crib.

"Do you ever think of having kids in the future?" I asked as she looked down at the babies and softly kissed my neck.

"With you…of course" I looked at her and smiled.

"Really" she turned me around and grabbed my face in her hands.

"Alice you are my wife to be, of course I want kids with you…a whole football team" I coked on my spit and looked at her.

"What! Who is popping out all these kids out?" she looked at me and pouted.

"Okay a hockey team!" I shook my head and walked away.

"Okay a basketball team and that's final!" she yelled after me, I stopped and looked back at her and hike an eyebrow up.

"Well if you want your basketball team…than let's get to work" I said seductively as she licked her lips and ran to me, I felt myself be lifted in the air and back down, my whole body slid down hers as I felt her nipple getting hard in her shirt.

"But I don't have the equipment to fulfill that dream" she kissed me as I pulled her hard to me by her belt hoops in her pants.

"That doesn't mean we can't try" I licked her favorite spot on her neck as she squeezed my hips in her hands.

"Alice were in a public place" she struggle to talk as my hand were making a journey up her shirt as I felt the hard ripple of her abs…god I wanted to lick and suck on those thing all night. She looked into my eyes and saw how aroused I was and she quickly pulled me to the closest bathroom and pushed me into the last stall.

"I won't stop if someone comes in" she told me as I pressed my hand into her and squeezed as she groaned while her hands smack the stall wall hard trying to keep herself up….I spoke in her ear.

"I didn't tell you to"

She gave me this look as I slowly slide down the stall…

_A HOUR OR SO LATER…._

**Bella**

"Bella!" I heard Leah voice, I turned around trying to fix my shirt as she walked over to me.

"Umm…yeah what's up Leah" I asked as I finally fixed my clothes, she looked at me and suddenly smirked.

"You missed a button" she pointed at my shirt and laughed, I blushed and quickly re button my shirt and glared at her.

"You know I should arrest you for fucking in public" I rolled my eyes and walked back into the waiting room and saw Alice talking to Tanya and Maria, she suddenly looked up and looked around until she saw me and smiled widely.

"Now that's just freaky…how did she know you were in the room" Leah said, I shrugged and sat down.

"What's up?" I asked Leah, she sat down and looked at me.

"I gave Jacob the divorce papers" I smiled at her and spoke.

"That's good isn't it?" she signed.

"Yeah but I don't want to end of up alone" I grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Leah you won't…you're a fucking bombshell, any guy is lucky to even be in your presence, just give it time" she hugged me and whispered.

"Alice is a lucky girl" I blushed.

"You know I had this huge ass crush on you for years" she mocked gasped and smiled.

"Yeah bitch I know you knew…thank you for not playing with my feeling" she nodded.

"I love you Bella and I would never do something so heatless like that, I knew you would get over it though so I just let it go" I smiled at Alice who was looking at me.

"She makes me so happy"

"Hell she just fuck you in the bathroom…I bet" I slapped her in her arm and glared at her.

"She makes me question my love for Emily…I'm so damn happy right now, that I can't remember being this happy with Emily or even Rosalie" she softly patted my shoulder.

"She is your soul mate, Rosalie might have been your first love and you might have been in love with Emily and wanted to spend your life with her but Alice is your soul mate…the one and only" I looked at her and squeezed her hand.

"Jacob might have been your first love but he's not your soul mate…your find him or her" I told her as she gave me a look but smiled and nodded. Alice came over and sat down in my lap and hugged me.

"I love you" she whispered in my ear, I closed my eyes and pulled her closer to me.

"I love you too soul mate" …..

**A/N: Finally the babies are here. **

**Until the next time **

**Review **


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: I want to stop for a minute and say sorry to my readers. I haven't been thankful enough for your support and reviews…so with everything in my heart I want to say thank you and I appreciate every review…good or bad, you all are the reason why I write and will continue to write. :) You all are awesome!**

**Bella/Alice **

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**Alice**

"Bella!" I screamed, I jumped up onto the counter on my knees and prayed for someone to save me. I heard her running as she burst through the kitchen door with her gun drawn and with just some boxers on and her bra. She looked around frantic and than her eyes landed on me and glared.

"Alice, how many time have I told you to never scream if you aren't in any danger" she scolded me as I bit my lip scared.

"But I saw a spider bigger than Texas by the door, you know how much I fear those damn things" I reach out to her as she put her gun on the counter and picked me up and sat me down on her lap as I wrapped my arms around her neck.

"I'm sorry I scared you" I said as she looked away and scoffed as I smirked and leaned back onto the counter.

"Is Cathy still sleep?" I wanted to know if we could get away with what was floating through my head right now, she nodded and touched my chin lifting it up so she could kiss my lips. I quickly opened my mouth to her and moaned as her tongue invaded my mouth. She hoisted me up on the counter and orders me to lie on my back and open my legs, I almost came at her stern voice and quickly did what she asked.

"Don't move" she got up and went to the refrigerator and grabbed a cup and something else that I couldn't see. She came back and ordered me to close my eyes.

"Bella…what-

"Shhh…just feel it" she pulled my shorts and panties down and off my body as I felt the cold air hit me, she opened my legs wider and that's when I figured out what she gotten out of the fridge.

"Oh god!" I grabbed the ends of the counter and arched my back, the freezing ice cube in her mouth was rubbing against my clit as the heat of her tongue was torturing my opening. I squeezed my eyes shut trying not to cum so damn fast at how good the ice cube was feeling.

"Feels so good!" I moaned out as she gave this loud slurp noise and I didn't feel the ice anymore but just her tongue…devouring me like I was the last source of food there was. I started to see stars and just white lights until I felt her fingers thrusting hard into me as her tongue swirling and sucking my clit back and forth.

"B….Bella I can't hold on much longer" she pulled her tongue away and climbed up onto the counter with me and started to fuck me silly with her fingers, her eyes were so damn dark with lust and desire that I couldn't stop the loud ass moan escaping my mouth as she grabbed harshly at my neck and whispered in my ear.

"Fucking cum all on my fingers" she used her other hand to pinch my clit hard and that did it, I grabbed her arm and arched my back.

"That's it baby….Fuck!" she jumped back down so she was leveled with my pussy and cleaned me up like the good vacuum cleaner she is. I finally calmed down and pulled her up and wrapped my legs around her upper body and laid her head on my stomach.

"I love you" her voice broke the silence as I sat up and looked into her eyes.

"I love you too my cougar" she rolled her eyes and gave the top of my pussy one last kiss and gave me my bottoms so I could get back dressed before Cathy wakes up.

"Wait…what ab-

"Don't worry about me love, seeing you lose control like that gave me my release and more" she kissed my lips as the phone rang.

"I'll get it…you should get dressed before your late for work" I told her running for the phone.

_Big mistake._

I felt my legs give out on me as I was about to fall but felt two strong arms around me, I felt the biggest blush creep up my cheeks.

"Oh god!" I buried my face in her chest as she laughed.

"Don't worry about it…I must of gave you one hell of an orgasm" her seductive voice made shivers run through my body as I felt myself get wet all over again.

"I guess so…" the tip of her tongue darted out and licked my spot on my neck as I started to melt in her arms but the phone broke us out of our little lust filled world.

"I'll get the phone and you go and check on Cathy" she said standing me up and giving me a crooked smile, I let my eyes roam her body as I licked my lips and huffed.

"Stupid phone…your stupid job!" she laughed and smacked my ass as I signed and made my way upstairs to check on my other girl….

**Bella**

"We'll be there" I watched Alice and Cathy bounce down the stairs, I smiled and felt my heart swell with warmth and love.

"Yeah…bye" I quickly hung up and walked over to my girls.

"Who was that?" Alice asked as I kissed her.

"Edward, he wanted us at his house for Tanya birthday party tonight at seven….like he really had to remind us" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, that girl never stopped talking about it" we laughed and I finally dragged my ass up stairs to get ready for work. When I was clean and dressed, I ran down stairs and saw that Alice and Cathy were already ready to leave.

"Let's hit the road" I said, we all piled into the car and I dropped off Alice and Cathy to my Mother's and drove to work…wishing I was with my girl instead of fucking criminals all day.

**/**

When we arrived at Edward's, the music was blaring as we heard so many voice and laughter as we walked up to the porch. Esme and Carlisle was watching all the grandkids for the night, so we were about to get so fucking wasted and I was going to fuck the living day lights out of Alice tonight. I don't know what's gotten into me these past few weeks, all we been doing was fucking and more fucking. All through the house, not once has Alice complained so we won't be stopping it now.

"Bella! Alice!" Tanya came walking over, she crushed us both to her as Edward pulled her off is us.

"Sorry for my drunk wife, she had too many shots" I laughed and drowned two shots that was giving to me by Emmett as Alice tried to grab one but I smacked her hand away.

"Like hell you are" I glared at her, she pouted and whined.

"But Bella! We are at a party" I shook my head as she licked her lips and pushed her body up against mines.

"Baby please…I promise I won't get drunk, I just want to loosen up a little" I looked at Emmett who already poured her a drink.

"Okay but only two" she jumped up and down and drowned the cup that Emmett handed her as I gave her a look.

"Don't get her drunk" I warned Emmett as I walked over to Rosalie who was sitting down sipping on her won drink, she was staring at Victoria who was laughing and talking freely with Maria and Tanya.

"Hey" I sat down as she looked up at me with pain written all over her face.

"Why don't you guys talk to me like that? I can see that she took my place" I bit my lip because I couldn't lie to her, hell she sees it as well.

"You did it to yourself Rose, no one force you to be mean or hurt people feelings"

"But, I have changed"

"Have you?" I looked at her, she signed and wiped her eyes.

"I just don't get it!"

"Maybe you aren't supposed to...come here" I opened my arms to her and held her as she gulped down her drink, after holding Rosalie for half of the whole dame party, I manage to get out of her claws and find my sexy ass ally cat. When I found her, she was on a table dancing and yelling…I looked at Emmett who was laughing his ass off.

"What the fuck dude! I told you don't let her get drunk!" I saw Tanya get on the table with her as they started to dance seductively against each other.

"Damn" I heard Edward say as I just watched Alice hips twirled and slowly grind against Tanya, she must of felt my eyes on her because she turned around and smirk at me. She bent down and started to crawl towards me as everybody started to whistle and chant.

"Hi" I manage to say, I tried breathing but I couldn't because I couldn't catch that mother fucker, I was in a trance and I couldn't get out. She leaned on her knees and started to dance up on me, she grabbed my ponytail and pulled it hard.

She knew what that did to me.

"Alice" I growled in warning as she smiled and pulled it again and crashed her lips to mine, I pulled her off the table as she wrapped her legs around my waist as I walked us up to Edward guess bedroom, when I got the door open I almost dropped her when she pinch my nipples hard and bit my neck.

"Got damn it!" I couldn't get us to the bed fast enough, so I just laid her down on the floor and crashed my lips to hers, she roughly started to pull at my clothes.

"Please Bella I need you!" She cried out as I squeezed her through her jeans.

"What do you need baby?" I whispered in her ear, she grind into me and looked me right in the eyes and smirked.

"I need your tongue inside me and your finger rubbing my clit until I cum all over you face….that's what I want" I froze and looked at her. Alice wasn't the talking type in bed but seeing how confidant and vocal she's being I won't fucking hesitate again to give her some alcohol.

"Your wish is my command" I stripped her of all her clothes, just as I was about to go down south and give her just what she asked…I saw something under the bed.

A familiar bag.

I moved away from Alice and grabbed the bag, I felt rage boil inside my chest as I pulled all the tapes out. So this was why I couldn't find them!

"Baby" Alice turned around and spoke.

"What are those" she asked, I looked at the tape and took a deep breath.

"Alice…did you take these from me and give them to Edward?" I asked her, she laughed, I signed in anger because she wasn't understanding that shit just got real.

"Baby come on put that down and make love to me" she smiled trying to grab my hand, I pushed her away from me and made my way down stairs to Edward. He saw me coming and smiled but it quickly disappeared when he saw the bag in my hand.

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled grabbing his shirt collar and slammed him into the wall hard.

"Bella let me explain" I shook my head and punched him in his mouth, he grabbed my hands and we went flying through the kitchen.

"Bella calm down!" he tried to said but I smacked him with another punch in the mouth, I felt arms around me pulling off him.

"You fucki-

I felt Alice arms around me, I felt my anger dissolve in that quick second but I pushed her away from me.

"You too! You both!" I said angry, I can't believe that did this to me. I shook my head and grabbed the bag and walked to the front door.

"Bella!" Alice yelled, everyone was watching us but I didn't give a fuck.

"What?" I turned around and looked at her.

"Please…I'm sorry, I didn't want what was on those tapes hurt you…make you sink back into the depression you were in when I first met you" I walked right up to her and spoke with venom dripping from every word I spoke.

"I fucking trusted you…I was willing to get through it for you and this is what you fucking pull!" she started to sob but I couldn't break through my anger to comfort her, I looked at Edward and spoke.

"Pussy ass move dude" I yanked the door open and walked out leaving a sobbing Alice behind me.

**A/N: Don't worry they will be all cuddle back up in no time :) I think **

**Until Next time**

**Review **


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait…..life been kicking my ass **

**OH! And for the people who finally notice my slip up, I was being lazy and didn't want to find another name for Emmet's baby mama..lol so yes…there is two Victoria's sorry. **

**Alice/Bella**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**Alice**

My heart was beating too fast for me to catch up to it as I looked at the closed door, I slowly turned around in just disbelief.

"W…W..What just happened?" Tanya and Maria both ran to me, I just couldn't believe what just happened…the way she looked at me.

"I..I can't….What…Tanya" I stuttered confused as she hugged me to her.

"Don't worry Alice…she will come around, I promise just give her some time. Come on let's get you home" I nodded but I didn't hear a word she was saying because my mind was replaying the shit fest that just happened. When we go to the house, I saw Bella's car parked and felt my chest seized in pain.

"W...What should I do?" I asked helplessly, Tanya and Maria didn't know the answer to that so I just got out the car and slowly might I add…walked to the porch and pulled my keys out. They gave me thumbs up and drove off, I opened the door quietly and was met with total darkness.

"Bella?" I called out but no answer, I dropped my purse on the desk by the door and walked straight up stairs where I knew she would be. When I slowly opened our bedroom door, I saw sitting there staring at a static that was on the TV. My eyes went to the empty bag and gasp.

_She fucking watched the tapes._

"Damn it Bella" I ran to her and quickly cut off the tape, she hasn't moved at all as I got on my knees in front of her.

"Baby come back to me" I begged as I saw the darkness in her eyes, I grabbed her face and spoke.

"Please baby don't do this to me" the tears were falling hard down my face, I grabbed her hands trying to get some type of sign that she was still in there. She was just staring and not saying or doing anything and that was scaring the shit out of me. I pushed on her back and straddled her, I leaned down and kissed her…hard, with every passionate fiber I had in my body.

_Nothing _

I leaned over to her ear and kissed it while trailing hot kisses down her neck, I whispered gently in her ear.

"Baby please….this is Alice, come back to me Bella"

"Come back"…

**Bella**

"Baby please….this is Alice, come back to me Bella"

"Come back" I can hear someone voice begging me to do something, I felt hands on me, lips on me as I felt my body quickly respond to the assault. I took a deep breath and I heard a gasped and lips on my mine.

"Baby?"

I blinked and everything started to rush back to me at once, Alice dancing on tables, us about to have sex in Edward and Tanya's guest bedroom and me finding the tapes and lashing out on everyone.

"Bella? You hear me?" I blinked so more time as I looked down at Alice and felt tears falling, painful hot tears. She quickly whimpered and wiped at my eyes.

"Painful to see you cry" she whispered as I still laid there motionless, she looked down at me with pity.

"I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you….I was just trying to help you and save you from more pain" oh I felt the pain! It was crawling up my body and attacking my heart.

"A…A..Alice" I stuttered as my mind started to replay what was on the tapes as I shut my eyes tightly as a strangled cry escape my mouth.

"Emily" she nodded and pulled me to her chest as I let a loud painful sob tear from my chest and lips.

"I know…but she and Emma are in a better life right now" I don't how long it's been since I cried…like full blown sob and cried my eyes out.

_When Alice was taking away from me_

Never want to feel that again, I pulled my head away from her chest and grabbed her head, I needed a distraction.

I pulled her down to my lips and crashed them hard to hers, she was caught off guard but quickly responded, I flipped us over and my movements started to get a little harsh as I desperately tried to rid my mind of the vile and evil things they did to my Emile.

"Bella" I ignored her and resumed in ripped her from her clothes, she grabbed my face but ripped away from her and tore her panties off.

"Bella look at me" she tried using her strength to stop my hands but I pinned her arms above her head as my eyes caught her face and I froze.

_She was scared._

I let go of her wrists and looked down at her in utter horror, she quickly latch her legs and arms around me and spoke.

"No don't you even think about it, you stopped" she said determined, I shook my head but she grabbed my chin.

"After I saw how fucking scared you looked!" I croaked out ashamed. She signed and pulled us down on the bed.

"Close your eyes" I did.

"Now picture us….you, me and Cathy" I felt a smile grace my face. She kissed my forehead, and rubbed my arms.

"Now…I wanted you to picture you running around the park with Cathy, hearing her laughter ring through the air as I sit in the grass with a loving smile on my face" I felt my self started to relax and really picture us at the park, but just as I was getting this warm feeling in my chest….the picture quickly turned to Emily and Emma.

"Bella?" she must of felt my discomfort because she stopped talking and just held me.

"Bella I know you love Emily and Emma, I knew what happen will forever be engraved in your mind"

"Yes it will" I finally spoke.

"And I know that Cathy and I will always be here for you…we do not want to replace and make you forget but want you to live and love again" I pulled away from her and looked down at her.

"I am….I love you and Cathy"

"Yes I know but every time something that deal with Emily or Emma you shut down and it's get harder and harder to pulled you back" I didn't have a comeback for that because she was right.

"I know" I laid my head back on her chest, I suddenly let my hand disappear under her shirt and under her bra as I grip softly to her nipple as I heard her gasp a little.

"Bella I..

"Please…." I begged, she looked down at me, I saw the tears in her eyes.

"Bella please don't make me do it….I don't want to make you forget" I pulled her shirt and bra up and took the nipple I had in my hand into my mouth, she whimpered and squirmed.

"Please" I continued to assault her nipples, she was trying to say something but I kissed her and resumed in talking our clothes off.

_And soon after, I finally was able to forget…_

**A/N: Bella always using sex when there's a problem **

**Until Next time**

**Review **


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Sorry for the wait**

**Bella/Alice **

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**Bella**

Flipping the pancake over, I heard footsteps coming into the kitchen, she walked in and sat down, I can see her biting her nails and looking around the kitchen. I felt like I had to say something before the awkwardness starts to set in.

I couldn't hold it in anymore….

"I'm sorry!" we both said at the same time as we both looked at each other and laughed. I turned off the fire and walked over to her.

"Baby I am so sorry" She said grabbing my face.

"I shouldn't of taken those tapes from you but, I was just try-" I cut her off with my lips as she looked at me with worry.

"Alice I know. I know you were just trying to protect me and I love you for that" she looked at me weary but smiled. I lifted her up and put her in my lap.

"But you should've known that pulling that move was going to result in bad consequences, I'm trying to move on but it seems like life doesn't want me to. Emily and Emma died because I wasn't doing my job right, they were in harms ways because I overacted and sheltered them inside a house that wasn't much secured in the first place" Alice sucked in a breath about to speak but I put my finger to her lips.

"I don't blame myself…I'm not trying to say that but I could have done it differently, I could've spent more time at home and not at the station trying to find her crazy ex husband…I went by the whole situation wrong" she hugged me and spoke.

"You were scared" I didn't try to correct her because deep down I was.

"And you were in protective mode….you were not thinking straight, Emily god bless her heart, should've been there for you"

"She was! That's the problem….I wasn't there for her and her child" I balled my fist up, the pain wasn't as deep and painful as it use to be.

I was getting better

"If I just listened…they will still be here" I choked on that, would Alice and I be together?

"We wouldn't be together, but I can't say that I haven't thought about if my parents didn't die…would I be here with Cathy or you?" She said, we both sat there quiet. Bella buried her face in my neck and inhaled.

"God does things for a reason….I believe that. I was at the right place at the right time for both you and Emily for a reason." I took a shaky breath and looked me in my eyes.

"He took them away from me for a reason…and that reason was to meet and help you, to love you and Cathy" I said.

"I love you Alice….I am waiting as patiently as I can but when that day comes, when we are finally connected as one by marriage. I will commit to you and will always love you" I confessed I watched her cry. I wiped the tears from her eyes as she spoke.

"Bella" she whispered, I grabbed her left hand and kissed the ring that resting perfectly.

"With this ring, I am forever yours, my love for you grows endlessly" I gently kissed my hand and laced our hands together. I crushed my lips to hers; I couldn't hold it any longer. She picked me up as I wrapped my legs around her. I walked us to the bedroom, when I laid her down and her back hit the bed, I quickly thrust my hips into hers as she moans.

"Alice…My Alice" I whispered, my sweet Alice...I could never get tired of making love to her. The sounds she makes gives, makes my ego shoot through the roof, the way she holds me when she about to explode, makes my body shiver in anticipation as I feel her muscle tightens around me. When our clothes het the floor and she turned us over, just when she was about to go down south….

The fucking doorbell ranged!

"No…no…don't stop" I said breathless as she nodded and buried her face between my legs, I felt like the fucking earth moved…her tongue reach far and deep inside as the knocking got louder and harder.

Fucckkkkk!

She pulled away and kissed my stomach.

"I'll get it…you just get presentable" she jumped out off the bed, quickly putting her clothes back on and running into the bathroom to brush her teeth as I laid there.

Pounding…and pissed off

"Don't worry about it baby…we'll finish it later" I just stared at the ceiling as she walked out to answer the door. Finally I gotten myself under control and put my clothes back on, I made my way down stairs and saw Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Maria and Jasper sitting in the couch with a bouncing Cathy on Jasper knee and Mini Emmett in Rosalie arms.

"You bitches better have a good excuse in coming here so damn early" I was pissed and Alice knew it, she grabbed me and sat in my lap.

"Damn…who pissed in your cereal" Emmett said as I glared at him.

"How bout fucking pussy blocking me" they all finally figured out why I was grumpy and Maria smiled.

"Aww….Sorry but Edward over here couldn't wait and I wasn't about to miss this" Jasper nudge her in the ribs softly with a smile on his face.

"Bella" Edward jumped off the couch but I held my hands up.

"Just forget about it…I know you were just trying to help and I appreciate that, so forget it…I have" he looked up at me in shocked as Emmett stood up looking between us.

"Wait….I got up early for nothing! No blows…no kick to the groin" I actually laughed and patted him on the back.

"Nope…but if you want to I can have it arrange" I looked down at his pants and he quickly moved away from me.

"No…I'm good" we all laughed, I walked over to Rosalie and smiled.

"Wow, he's getting so big" she smiled proudly, the Rosalie I knew was gone…..I couldn't be any happier. She grew up…she matured into a beautiful woman that now has a child.

"You look happy" I said to her.

"Emmett and I talked and we are willing to make things work, I don't know what happened when I looked into his eyes for the first time I knew that I couldn't break our family up like this. He deserves more". She declared.

"I'm so proud of you" I hugged her and kissed her cheek, I saw Alice looking at us from the corer of her eyes.

"You're more beautiful than I remember you being….that anger you possessed made you so bitter and ugly. But now that you surpass that…I can now see the beauty that is Rosalie Hale" she smiled at me.

"Thank you" I kissed her forehead and got up. When I wrapped my arms around Alice she was looked at Emmett and Rosalie.

"Would that be us in the future, caring for our newborn while Cathy plays on the carpet with her toys?" I smiled and kissed he neck.

"I sure as hell hope so" I replied as she nodded and closed her eyes, I pulled her closer to me.

**A/N: Need some sweetness in this story…I was reading it yesterday and saw that it not much of that. The next chapter will make a jump to Alice's birthday! Finally! She's becoming of age and Bella couldn't wait….find out what Bella has up her sleeve in the next chapter. **

**Until Next time**

**Review.**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: I know it's been awhile, and I know I have abandon this story but I lost my muse for this story…but now I'm feeling better and decided to save my baby lol. **

**Bella/Alice**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy **

**Bella**

She's legal

Eighteen, legal to do damn near anything except for drinking. Looking at her sleep, I can see the changes her body went through in the past months she been with me. Licking my dry lips, I slowly pulled the covers down to her breasts area and saw that her perky nipples were saying good morning to me. Just as was about to greet them with all do respect, she turned over on her stomach and moaned.

"Damn" I whispered, but perked back up when her legs parted. Ummmm…thinking what I'm thinking?

Damn straight!

Making my way down the bed, I softly started to move her legs apart wider, kissing my way between them; she suddenly woke up as I quickly attach myself to her clit before she could turn over. Her head hit the pillow hard as I a loud moan erupted through the room, I spread her legs wider and licked and sucked everything could into my mouth.

"Mmmm Bella" she whimpered squeezing the sheets into her small hands as I inserted my fingers into her tight folds. By the time I started to move them, she was on all fours, back arched and ass in the air… as I fell on my back and pulled her pussy down to my face.

Fuck yes!

Never will I get tired of her sweet taste, she started to jerk away from my mouth until I held her by her hips and started to move my face up and down, making her whimper from very stroke my nose and chin hit her clit.

"You taste fucking delicious" I mumbled into her as she squeezed her breasts into her hands…pulling at her nipples.

Sexist thing I have ever seen

"Bella baby I can't hold it any longer" she started to move against my face, I let my tongue just do it's work as she got louder and louder. My pussy was throbbing out of control at this point, she must have read my mind as she leaned back giving me more of her pussy as she reach inside my pajama's and found my clit.

"Shit Ali" I groaned buckling my hips into her hand as I started to circle her clit and she came undone. Her body didn't stop shaking for some seconds as I just held her by her hips as she face fucked the shit out of me. When the jerks and tremors were done she fell back and I quickly gathered her in my arms.

"Happy Birthday Beautiful" I whispered in her ear, she let out a loud whimper and attack me…

**Alice**

There's no other way to wake up than having your girlfriend face between your legs, Bella was a freak, The things she has done to me since we started to have sex was out of this world. The way her tongue would gently touch my most sensitive spots, or how she would make love to me with her eyes as her fingers thrust boldly in and out of me.

It was just something about Bella that made my body react so quickly

Like now….

We were on our third round when the phone blared throughout the room, we knew who it was but didn't make any moments to answer it. I racked my hands through Bella's hair as she kissed her way back down south.

"Bella can you please answer the damn phone! I know you guys are home! Stop fucking for two minutes and pick up the phone!" Tanya voice ranged through the room, I couldn't help but laugh as Bella pulled back and licked her lips. She grabbed the phone and spoke.

"Fuck off…We'll be by the house around three o'clock" she slammed the phone back down; I trapped her between my legs and smiled down at her. She softly kissed the inside of my thigh and laid her head on my naked stomach.

"So birthday girl, the day is all yours…what you want to do?" I bit my lip and pulled her upwards until my legs were secured around her waist and my arms were around her neck. I softly kissed her jaw line as she groaned.

"Stay right here naked in bed with you" she laughed

"That can be arranged but they would kill me if I hogged you all to my self today…plus I know Cathy is dying to see you" I pouted at her words.

"You got me with Cathy…alright, let's get up" she pinned me down, and smirked.

"I didn't say we had to get up just yet baby girl" she started to descend back down to her favorite spot as I sighed loudly and spread my legs farther apart.

When we arrived to the Cullen's house, I wasn't prepared for the enormous crowd of people inside the house. Tanya and Maria was the first to bombard us; Tanya glared at Bella and spoke.

"Three o'clock my ass" she snorted as I blushed while Bella kissed my forehead and laughed.

"Well just say I got distracted and wasn't paying attention to the clock" I blushed harder, as Maria gave me a knowing look.

"I'm going to find Cathy" Bella whispered in my ear as her lips touched my ear; I closed my eyes and moaned softly. I was still reeling from the non-stop lovemaking we did before coming here. Bella heard my moan and spoke in my ear.

"Just say the word…I'm always ready" she kissed my neck and walked off, Tanya and Maria just looked at me.

"Happy birthday!" they both yelled hugging me, I smiled and pulled away. I was already wanting to call Bella back but I didn't want to seems too clingy. I smiled and spoke.

"So where's the booze?" I said hiking a eyebrow, Tanya snorted as Maria laughed.

"No where…I don't want Bella handcuffing my ass and throwing me in jail" Tanya said semi serious. The party was huge, so many people was here from high school, But I wanted my girls…looking ever where for them, I finally find them upstairs laying down watching some cartoon on TV.

"It's my birthday and the two favorite people I love is up here watching cartoons" I smiled crawling in bed with them. Bella smiled and kissed my lips, I quickly deepen the kiss but she pulled back and smirked.

"We have Shorty between us" I sighed heavily as she laughed and kissed my forehead.

"We will leave soon my Angel and you can have me all you want" I smiled

"I'm going to hold you to that"

"I'm counting on it" she winked and kissed Cathy on the forehead pulling her on her chest as the little girl cuddled up to her.

"I'm going back downstairs," I whispered when I saw Cathy eyes closed, Bella nodded and rubbed the little girl's hair. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I was hit the nasty ass breath of Mike Newton.

"Happy birthday Alice!" he hugged me; I quickly pushed him off me and glared.

"Who the hell invited you here?" I said rudely, he looked hurt but smiled.

"Nobody, I heard the rave about Alice birthday bash and I couldn't miss it" I rolled my eyes.

"So you still seeing that old cop lady?" I was seconds from punching him when I felt her presence behind me, I damn near moaned as I felt her hand on my back. She glared at Mike who was glaring back.

"I don't remember sending a invitation to you" he rolled his eyes.

"It's not your birthday so it doesn't concern you, plus Alice wants me here" I was about to say something but Bella beat me to it.

"Young man, why don't you leave now before someone gets hurt. Alice doesn't like you and quite frankly I don't either" Mike blushed embarrassed but spoke anyway.

"All she needs is a decent fu-

He couldn't finish his sentence as Bella grabbed him by his throat and dragged him out the door. When she came back, I couldn't help but laughed.

"What's so funny Angel?" I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her lips.

"You but I love you so much" she smiled.

"Come with me for a moment….its time for me to give you my gift" I squealed in excitement as everybody started to form around us. I saw that Esme had tears in her eyes, I was starting to get confused.

"Alice I want you to go with Tanya and Maria" I was about to object but was pulled away from her and out the door.

"Do you guys know what the hell she is planning?" I asked

"Hell yeah but we not telling you" I pouted the whole way back to Bella's and I house, they forced me up stairs and what I saw made me gasp.

A wedding dress

"Read the card girl" I opened the card with shaky hands.

_Today marks a milestone, you have become a woman…a beautiful smart woman, my days with you are full with so much love and joy that it sometimes hurts. (But in a good way lol) I asked for your hand in marriage, to hold and protect you forever. To love you forever, and I can't wait anymore. _

_So put the wedding dress on and meet at the alter. _

_I'll be the one in white ;) Love you with my all. Bella_

"Damn that girl and her words" Maria said wiping her eyes as I looked at them and back at the card.

"I…Is she for real?" Tanya smiled teary.

"Yes she is….So get your ass clean up and dressed so we can do your make up" after three hours of sweat blood and tears, we finally finished and I gasped when I looked in the mirror.

"That couldn't be me" I whispered, I was beautiful. Tanya and Maria came behind me and hugged me.

"You are Beautiful Alice…you have always been" we all started to cry as Tanya hissed.

"Don't you mess up that damn make up! Now come on let's go before Bella starts losing her mind" we all made our way downstairs and I gasped when I saw the slick white limo waiting outside.

"That girl is too much for me" Maria grumbled as I smirked smug.

"Jealous?" she rolled her eyes but didn't answer as we all got in making sure not to ruin our dresses, after about thirty to forty minutes we pull up to a huge ass mansion. We made our way inside and were rushed into the "Bride room" where we met up with Esme and the other mother's.

"Awe look at you!" they all cooed and gushed over me, I blushed at the attention but all that went to shit when I saw Cathy wobbling towards me as I bend down to pick her up. See was so beautiful.

"I can't believe this" I said as Esme smiled.

"Believe it, took Bella almost two months to set this all up" I shook my head in disbelief, everybody gotten in place, and I saw Rosalie standing there debating on something.

"Hi"

"Hey" she said looking anywhere but at me, I sighed

"I love her. There's no one in this world that will make me give her up, and I would not hesitate to fight for her either…I would kill and be killed for her. She is my life now and we are about to be bound for life. You can be bitter all you want but tonight…I would be with Bella…I would be hearing her moans and cries tonight, she's mine and always will be" I turned around to walk out not before hearing her voice.

"You're a lucky woman Alice Sawn" I smiled nodded but spoke.

"That's Alice Cullen to you" I said as she gave me a small smirk and left getting in position. When the music started to play I felt tears suddenly as I quickly thought about my parents, wishing they were here to see me get married…to have my father walked me down the isle. I felt a pat on my shoulder and saw Carlisle standing there looking all nervous.

"Awe Carlisle you didn't have to" I felt more tears as he grabbed my hand.

"Of course I had to…Walking my daughter down the isle is a Dad's dream and nightmare" we both laughed, he wiped my eyes and kissed my cheek.

"You look stunning Baby girl" I blushed and smiled

"You look Handsome Daddy" I swear I saw tears well in his eyes but the music switch and it was our turn.

"You ready?" he asked I smiled

"Born ready"

When the doors open I almost fell out, it was beyond beautiful…it was magical. So many flowers, so many people, my eyes caught on to the two seats that held a white rose in them with my parent's names.

Cue the tears once again

Then my eyes saw Bella.

Oh my god

I swear I felt my clit tingle and my panties got soaked, seeing her in all white. Her suit was sexy as hell. She had her hair pulled back in a curly ponytail with a big smile on her face. When we reach her she didn't even wait until Carlisle could give her my hand she took it from him.

Standing here face to face with her as the pastor spoke, I knew I was going to enjoy my life with my new wife…..

**A/N: Bella is too damn sweet **

**Until Next time **

**Review **


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: It's been a long time since I visit this story, a lot of crap I have been through took me away for awhile but I'm here to put this story down. It's about time to lay this one to rest.**

**Alice/Bella**

**Rated M**

**Complete!**

**Alice**

Feeling like something was missing, that something was out of ordinary...I made my way downstairs where both my girls were in the kitchen arguing. Leaning against the door frame of the kitchen, I watched with humor as Bella and Cathy fought over what to put on the home-made pizza they were cooking.

"Mom! You don't put chicken on a pepperoni pizza!" Cathy yelled trying pick off all the chicken pieces as Bella kept putting them back on.

"Sweetie pepperoni is so old fashion...spice it up for a change. Plus I love chicken so deal with it" I chose that moment to walk into the kitchen. Bella face broke into a huge smile, I glared at her playfully as I walked towards the cabinet to get the peanut butter she missed once again.

"How many time have I told you about forgetting my peanut butter with my grilled cheese?" She actually had the nerve to looked sheepish. Cathy snorted with disgust.

"Peanut butter with grilled cheese...what is wrong with this family. Mom wants to put chicken on a pepperoni pizza and you want peanut butter with your grilled cheese" She says picking the chicken pieces off the pizza when Bella was distracted by burying her face in my neck and breathing.

"Hey I'm pregnant...so I have an excuse for my food craving, I don't about this one over here though" I threw my arm around the back of neck and smiled as she softly kissed my neck. Cathy quickly put the pizza in the oven and ran out the kitchen. Bella cursed as she watched her daughter flee to the living room.

"What are we going to do with that girl? She getting so big, I still remember when she so small and fit in my arms" she said smiling, I grabbed her hands and put it on my swollen stomach.

"Well don't worry...you will have a little bundle in your arms soon of enough" I told her, she suddenly picked me up and put me on the counter. Opening up the peanut butter, I stuck my indez finger inside and stuck it in my mouth.

God I love peanut butter

"Should I give you two some time along?" She laughed looking into the half empty bottle. I scoop some up and put it towards her mouth.

"It's soo good" I told her, she grabbed my hand and smirked

"Not as good as you" She said before taking my whole finger into her mouth, feeling the fimilar tingle in my lower stomach, she pulled back and kissed me. Putting the bottle down and wrapping my arms around her, she pushed her self between my legs.

"You know you won't be able to pick me up like you did soon...I'm getting fat by the hour" She moved my hair away from my eyes.

"Of course...Looks who's baby your having, my brother is a big fucking guys" Edward had suprised the whole family by offering his speeders for me to have a baby. It's been twelve years and the Cullen family has grown a lot since then. Me and Bella tried everything but it seems nothing was working, we were going to adopt when Edward came to us and told us about his decision on helping us. Tanya was all for it, she knew how bad I wanted a child of my own...not saying that Cathy wasn't but I wanted to experience the back cramp, the food craving...helI even the morning sickness. Edward was like the male version of my Bella so the baby would come out looking like her in some way,

"I can't wait for little Bella jr to pop out" I rolled my eyes

"Over my dead ass body...we are not naming our son Bella jr!" She laughed kissing my nose.

"It sounded nice but I was thinking along the lines of Charlie Edward Swan Cullen...what you think?" Tears weld in my eyes as my heart pound inside my chest. She wanted to name her child after my father...damn her and making me emotional.

"I...I don't even have words to decribe what I'm feeling right now" I whispered, she smiles

"You don't have to baby...I didnt want your family legacy to disappear and Charlie is a very strong manly name so I'm cool with it" we both laughed when suddenly we heard many voices in the livin room. Putting back on my feet, we walked into the livin room and damn near the whole Cullen family...My family. Watching Bella quickly go over to Jasper and the new addition to the family, she quickly snatched her neice from his arms as he laughed.

"I told you guys she can't hold out for more than a second without taking the girl away from me" He said as everybody laughed smiling at Bella who was making baby faces at the cute blond in her arms. It was no shocker that Bella was a baby lover, She was always with Cathy when she was little and Emmett kids.

Aww...my baby loves babies

"So are ready to drop your load, we been ready for his arrival but it looks like he's being stubborn" Esme said

"I wonder who he get's it from" Everybody looked at Edward and me, I rolled my eyes. Bella came over to me and grabbed my face in her hands, I could see the love pouring out of her eyes.

"Come with me" she asked me pulling me away from the family and upstairs to our bedroom. She closed the door and walked e to the bed.

"It was getting too damn noisy down there" she mumbles into my neck, kissing her lips and down her neck...I can hear her chest rumbles with a groan.

" I know u didn't bring me up here to have to sex?" she laughs.

"Suprisingly no...I just wanted a little time alone with you, I been feeling emotional lately. I thinks it's because of you" I ran my hands through her short hair, still pissed that she cut her.

"You know I'm still fucking pissed that you cut your hair" She smiles and pulled back. Taking hands and running them through my now long black hair.

"Needed a change, plus I love the long haired look on you...plus my hair is not that short, it stops at my shoulders" She rolls us so I was on top of her, I looked like a got damn whale. Tears spraned to my eyes.

"Why are you crying...I'll grow it back" She quickly spoke nervous, she wiped away my tears as I grabbed the hand and kissed the inside of her palm.

"Will you love me after I have the baby and my body looks disgusting?" I asked closing my eyes paparing for her answer. I felt her lips kissing both my closed eyes.

"I don't give a damn if you never looked the samn, I married you because I loved you...nothing in the world will ever change that. You could be three hundred pounds and I will still love all of you" Crashing my lips to hers, I quickly stripped my shirt off.

"I thought you didn't want to have sex? I really didn't bring you up here for that" Rolling my eyes, I started to unbutton her black tight shirt. Rubbing her rock hard abs.

"Change of plans" I whispered and smirked that sexy ass smirk and ripped her blouse open...

Bella

Stumbling down stairs to where everybody was at, Emmett was the first greet me with a knowing smirk.

"Well look who decided to come up for air" Redness covered my whole face and down my newly red shirt since Alice torn the buttons on my black one. Making my way towards the couch, I fell back and blew out a needed air.

"Wore her out, is she sleep?" Tanya asked as Cathy put her hands on her ears and started singing her way out the living room to her room. I rolled my eyee.

"You must know...yes she is sleep, she been sleep a lot lately...I don't think she will last another two months, this baby is ready to come out" I was nervous, the baby coming two months earlier than expected.

"Don't worry...they both will be okay" My mother assured me as she kissed my cheek, a couple of hours later everyone was gathering their things to leave. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my stomach, it had doubling over in pain. Slamming to one knee, we all heard a earth shattering scream from upstairs. I flew to my feet ignoring the pain in my stomach and now chest as I raced quickly uo the stairs. Cathy was on the bed trying to calm down her mother, her face was red from crying. When she saw me she flew off the bed as I took her spot, Alice was wailing as it started to hurt my ears. The rest of the family finally caught up, my father quickly started to look her over and he cursed.

"She's in labor...and too far along, we will have to deliver the baby here" My body frozen, I quickly ran to the bathroom. Our tub was fucking huge, I read in one those fucking baby book that if doing a home birth, water was perfect for the woman to give birth. My father caught on to what I was doing as I picked Alice up and ran to the bathroom. Stripping her off all her clothes...she was screaming her head off.

"Get this fucking baby out of me please!" She started to scracth me all over my neck and shoulders as I carefully laid her in the water, she queited down a little but her face was a look of contant pain.

"Bella I'm going have to ask you to get there with her, she not calming down and I need you to talk to her" Looking at my father like he was crazy, did he not just see her scracth the shit out of her neck! Looking at the woman, she was shooting death glare at her. swallowing her fear...Fuck A! She has ran down criminals...even killers and she was afraid to get in the tub with her pregnant wife.

"Any day now Bella" Hissing she jumped in behind Alice and immediately Alice started to claw at her arms and face, fighting pregnant woman...she was trying not to hurt her as she grabbed her hands.

Three fucking hours!

Three fucking hours being subject to her anger, I was her cat post. I knew my face looked like freddy got to me, fuck it hurted so bad but my little buddy was here and that's all that matters. A healthy six pounds and five onces, and a head full of brown hair.

Look like he got his eyes from his mommy

I bundle him up after cleaning him off and made my way to Alice so she coulld see her son, she opened her eyes and gasp in horror.

"Baby your face and arm! Did I-

"Don't matter...Looks who is here to meet you" I put him in her arms and suddenly started to cry with joy, Kissing her face and leaving the mother and son alone...I made my way down stairs to my father so he could gige something for the scracthes. Edwards and Emmett both hissed.

"Damn!" they both yelled as I rolled my eyes, walking to the kitchen where he was, I sat down as he cleaned al my wounds. Telling to speed up the damn process...I did have a new born child and a wife to get back to, I flew upstairs and smiled when I saw Cathy holding Charlie. My heart swelled up and tears filled my eyes.

I finally had my family. Alice took that momemt to look at me and smiled, she mouth I love you as I let my tears fall. I looked up and smiled as I could feel her hugging me and telling me I did good.

I didn't do good...I did great. I finally had the one thing I strive for...

A family.

**Took a long time to finish this and I'm glad I did...it was a wonderful journey, Thanks to all who kept with this story throughout the years. Much love.**

**BloodVenomTear0816**


End file.
